Le jeu de la baguette
by Yaoiii-fictiioonn
Summary: /TRADUCTION/ Les étudiants sont de retour à Poudlard pour leur "huitième année". Les Serpentards invitent les autres maisons à jouer au jeu de la baguette, mais qu'est-ce que c'est?. Ils vont découvrir beaucoup sur les uns et autres et surtout sur eux-même. SLASH, lemon...
1. Chapter 1

Titre original : The Wand Game or Eighth Year Discoveries

Auteur : Reverie Wilde

Traductrice : C'est moi !

Note : tout le crédit reviens à Reverie Wilde. En espérant que cette fiction vous plaise, alors laissez des com'z, sa fait plaisir pour moi et pour l'auteur :).

Et oui certains connaissent déjà le début de cette fic. J'ai décidé tout compte fait de vous la ré-traduire, seulement il faudra attendre pour le postage des chapitres, car il sont de plus en plus long. Je me suis senti un peu mal de l'avoir arrêté si subitement alors que certains la suivaient, je m'en excuse. Cette fois-ci j'essayerais de tenir ma promesse même s'il me faudra du temps pour la fini car elle compte 33 chapitres.

J'ai corrigé les fautes, du moins j'ai essayé. J'ai formulé certaines phrases d'une autres manière qui en traduisant ne voulaient rien dire. Mais aussi non l'histoire de la fic ne change pas.

Notes important : Je posterai un ou deux chapitres par mois, deux si bien sûr j'ai le temps. Je ne vous cache pas que quelque fois il y aura sûrement des retard de publication. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

J'espère que cette traduction plaira toujours.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

1er Septembre 1998

Huitième année. Il n' y avait jamais eu de huitième année auparavant à Poudlard. La guerre avait changé beaucoup de choses. Sans les élèves de Poudlard et les sorciers de toute la communauté, le monde sorcier aurait connu encore plus de la douleur, de la souffrance et surtout la mort.

Septembre venait d'arriver, et comme à son habitude, les élèves étaient montés à bord du Poudlard express. Les premières années étaient assis dans des compartiments avec des étudiants ayant des expressions nerveuses. Les élèves plus âgés, bien assaisonnés, étaient toujours un peu inquiets au sujet de leur retour. Certains d'entre eux avaient été là pour voir de première main la destruction de leur école. Et d'autres, avaient simplement lu à ce sujet, ou entendu parler.

Le professeur McGonagall avait assuré à chaque parent, que l'école avait été réparé et restauré à sa gloire ancienne, sauf la Salle sur Demande. Les Mangemorts restants, qui n'avaient pas péri ou envoyé à Azkaban, étaient pourchassés par les Aurors. Mais elle assura que leurs enfants étaient tout de même en sécurité dans l'enceinte du château. Pourtant, les étudiants pouvaient voir l'anxiété se refléter sur le visage des parents.

Le train venait sortir de la station. Ginny, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis dans un compartiment privé. Molly Weasley n'avait pas été disposé à mettre ses deux plus jeunes dans le train, mais ils l'avaient supplié, jusqu'à ce que finalement celle-ci accepte. Après que Ginny ait bien supplié et gémit, Ron était plus qu'heureux d'être avec sa petite amie, Hermione.

La dynamique du groupe avait changé depuis qu'ils avaient partagé un baiser et enfin reconnu leurs sentiments. Leur histoire d'amour avait brûlé rapidement et furieusement dans un premier temps, le résultat de leur attraction refoulée d'année en année. Mais maintenant, des mois plus tard, ils se chamaillaient autant qu'avant, mêmes plus. Ce qu'ils trouvaient attachant l'un et l'autre autrefois, aujourd'hui, cela devenait de plus en plus ennuyeux. Hermione sentait que la fin de leur parade nuptiale était imminente, mais elle ne voulait pas être la première à émettre les mots.

Les quatre étaient assis en silence dans le compartiment, regardant par la fenêtre. Ginny avait l'une de ses mains posées sur Harry.

- "Je suis tellement contente que tu aies décidé de revenir. Je sais que ce n'était pas une décision facile. » Lui dit-elle.

Il sourit. "Je ne serais en mesure de devenir un Aurors sans mes A.S.P.I.C.s. C'est revenir ou choisir une nouvelle carrière, » répondit-il.

- « Eh bien moi, je suis très heureuse d'être de retour, » entama ensuite Hermione. « J'ai très hâte de revoir Poudlard, cet endroit familier. »

- « Ouais, je pense comme toi. » ajouta Ron. « Mais ça va être difficile de ne pas penser à tous ceux qui sont... » ne finit-il. « Ça va être dur. »

Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron. « Je sais », dit-elle calmement.

Harry se sourit à lui-même. C'était agréable de voir Ron et Hermione partager un moment doux comme celui-là, pour changer. Leur relation avait semblé s'être remplie d'agitation, ces derniers temps. Au contraire de la relation d'Harry avec Ginny qui avait à peine montré des signes de vie. Ils n'avaient jamais perdu de temps à vouloir faire des choses stupides. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble pour parler, dans tous les cas. Ni au sujet de quelque chose d'important. Harry serra la main de Ginny. Elle avait à son tour, penché la tête vers le jeune pour l'embrasser, mais rapidement. C'était tout aussi intime, comme cela l'avait été ces dernières semaines.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Draco Malefoy avait commencé à marcher à l'intérieur du compartiment, lorsqu'il réalisa qui était présent là-dedans.

- "Oh. Désolé. Mauvais compartiment"dit-il rapidement en reculant.

- "Hey, Malefoy ! Attends!" Harry sauta sur ses pieds inopinément et se pressa après lui.

Malefoy s'était arrêté dans l'étroit corridor et se tourna vers le visage d' Harry.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter? » Les noms Malfoy et Potter semblaient avoir perdu de leur morsure après la guerre.

- « Tu n'as jamais répondu à ma question, » dit Harry.

- « Quelle question? » Draco demande vraiment.

- "La seule que je t'ai demandée dans la Salle sur Demande. Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à ta tante que c'était moi au manoir ? Tu pouvais assurer à ta famille une place honorable parmi les Mangemorts en te débarrassant de moi pour de bon. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? »

Draco cligna des yeux, comme s'il avait été surpris par l'évaluation d'Harry, puis finalement répondit, « Parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire. »

Malefoy, lentement, fit demi-tour et avait commencé à marcher en direction du compartiment qu'il partageait avec Pansy et Blaise. Harry réfléchissait à propos de la réponse donnait par celui-ci. Peut-être que Malefoy voulait vraiment dire ce qu'il voulait dire. Son cœur n'avait jamais vraiment été dans la magie noire. Peut-être qu'il avait suivi les traces de son parrain, et non de son propre père. Harry cogita sur les autres questions au sujet de sa conversation avec Draco. Pour une raison quelconque, il voulait garder son échange avec Draco que pour lui.

Lorsque le train était arrivé à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, les étudiants étaient descendus et s'étaient arrêtés devant des calèches. Hagrid était déjà-là pour les accueillir, comme à son habitude.

- « Bonjour tout le monde » dit-il en souriant. "Je n'étais pas sûr si beaucoup d'entre vous, aller revenir. »

- « Oui, c'est vrai » lui répondit Hermione. « Les dortoirs vont être bondés. » constata-t-elle

- «Tu vas être occupé avec quelques-uns des septièmes années, je pense. » lui dit Hagrid. "Vous savez que nous n'avons jamais eu une classe de huitième année. Mais je suppose que se sera pas vraiment une huitième année, étant donné qu'il n'y a aucun enseignement spécifique. Vous allez tout simplement rattraper votre dernière année. » expliqua Hagrid en se grattant la tête. Il était lui-même encore un peu confus. « Eh bien, je vous laisse, je pars pour voir les premières années. »

- "Au-revoir, Hagrid. Nous arrêter et vous voir en premier est toujours une chance pour nous," dit Harry en agitant frénétiquement sa main.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Les étudiants étaient tous réunis dans la Grande Salle, la directrice McGonagall appela les premières années à se lever et à se mettre au-devant de la Grande Salle en attendant d' être répartis dans les maisons. Hermione était assise à côté de Ron, tandis que Ginny et Harry se trouvaient eux aussi côte à côte. Harry regardait vers la table des Serpentards. C'était étrange de voir Malefoy sans Crabbe et Goyle à ses côtés. Gregory avait choisi de ne pas retourner à Poudlard après la mort de Vincent. Harry n'avait jamais réalisé combien Malfoy était plutôt calme sans ses brutes. Il s'était assis, attendant tranquillement, comme tout le monde, que McGonagall termine la répartition des nouveaux étudiants. Pansy était assise à sa droite et Blaise en face de lui. Il y avait quelque chose de différent au sujet du blond. Harry supposait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent au sujet de chacun d'entre eux. Même Pansy qui était désireuse de jeter Harry aux loups, semblait s'être éclairci, juste un peu. Il la vit se pencher près de Draco et murmurer quelque chose à son oreille, causant un sourire lumineux à la grâce de son visage. Harry se retrouva à sourire lui aussi. Le regard toujours projetait loin devant lui, sur Draco et Pansy. Jetant ensuite, un regard autour de la salle. Harry remarqua que beaucoup d'élèves souriaient, et son sourire devint plus grand

- « C'est quoi ce sourire idiot? » lui fit remarquer Ron.

- « Ce quoi ? Oh, oui, j'étais juste en train de réaliser que c'est la première fois que nous venons ici sans qui est le mal qui pèse sur nos vies."

- « Tu as raison. » dit Hermione d'accord avec lui. « Cela sera maintenant agréable de pouvoir se concentrer vraiment sur nos études. »

Ron se mit à rire. « Je pensais qu'il serait agréable pour se détendre et s'amuser. »

- « L'étude peut être amusant » dit Hermione.

Ron, Harry et Ginny roulèrent tous trois leurs yeux.

- « De toute façon, j'ai le sentiment, que cette année va être une grande année, » sourit Harry.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

A la table des Serpentards, Draco écoutait Blaise et Pansy parlaient de leurs voyages au cours de l'été, alors qu'il avait à peine entamé son poulet et ses pommes de terre. De toute façon, lui, il avait peu à offrir au cours de leur conversation. Il n'avait eu aucun voyage passionnant pour en parler, juste les essais, les enquêtes et les voyages des guérisseurs qui avaient essayé d'enlever sa marque sombre.

- « Alors, »précisa-t-il avec une lueur dans les yeux. « Je n'ai rien d'autre qui se soit arrivé cet été. »

Sans attendre Pansy ré-entama son récit.

- « Moi j'ai découvert le journal de ma mère lorsqu'elle fut élève ici à Poudlard ».leur dit-elle

Blaise et Draco partagèrent un regard entre-eux qui disait clairement qu'ils n'étaient pas intéressés.

- « Ne soyez pas comme ça, » dit-elle en bousculant Draco. « Il s'avère que nos parents étaient tout à fait des petits coquins. »

- « Comment cela? » demanda Draco.

Pansy lui sourit. "Il semblerait que nos parents avaient commencé à organiser une série de parties, sur invitation seulement, bien sûr. Ils les appelaient les parties de baguette. »

- « Quoi ? Les parties de baguette ?» demanda Blaise.

- "Retour dans les années soixante-dix, les Moldus et plus principalement les intéressaient, jouaient à ce jeu appelé « Parties » dans lequel les hommes mettaient leurs clés dans un bol. À la fin de la partie, les femmes choisissaient un jeu de clés et rentraient à la maison avec l'homme en question."

Draco et Blaise soulevèrent leurs sourcils, surpris que des Moldus pouvaient avoir imaginé un tel jeu provocant. Ils s'étaient penchés, plus proche de Pasny, pour écouter la suite et celle-ci continua.

- « Eh bien, je ne sais pas exactement qui de Serpentard était venu avec elle, mais la maison a tenu les « parties » similaires. Mais ils remplaçaient les clés par leurs baguettes. Et tout le monde jouait, pas seulement les garçons. »

- « Mais on choisissait qui ? » demanda alors Blaise.

- « Et si on obtenait un autre garçon, ou une autre fille, et qu'ils n'étaient pas gay ? Comment ils faisaient ? » dit par la suite Draco

Pansy haussa les épaules. "Je suppose que c'est le plaisir qui compte. En outre, ce n'était pas comme-ci on devait automatiquement avoir des rapports sexuels avec l'autre personne. Tout simplement passer la nuit." expliqua-t-elle.

Blaise se fâcha. « Comme si ce n'était pas le point de l'ensemble du jeu. Bien sûr, que tu es censé avoir des relations sexuelles. »

Draco trouva cela « Intriguant », dit-il. « Tu peux nous en dire plus. »

- « Ma mère n'avait pas écrit toutes les règles ou les sorts nécessaires, mais elle avait fait allusion à un livre quelque part dans la salle commune des Serpentards qui détaillait tout. Il suffit de le retrouver."

- « Tu penses sérieusement que nous devrions chercher ces parties? » remit Blaise en question.

- « Absolument » répondit Pansy. « Nous avons besoin de prendre du plaisir, nous aussi, et nous _tous_. » Elle montra avec sa tête le reste de la Grande Salle. « Certains d'entre eux ont désespérément besoin d'assouplissement ».

- «Quoi ? Tu souhaites inviter d'autres maisons ? T'es malade? » suggéra Blaise. " On ne peut pas avoir des étrangers dans notre maison. Il n'en est tout simplement pas question. Et puis qui de ces bien-pensants de Gryffindork seraient éventuellement intéressés?" se mit-il ensuite à dire en riant.

L'expression de Draco c'était un peu assombrie. "Ils ont eu un moment difficile eux aussi, Blaise. Beaucoup plus difficile que toi. Tu ne serais même pas là en ce moment si ce n'était pas pour certains de ces Gryffons. Donc acceptons-les. » Draco n'avait pas voulu les défendre avec tant de passion, mais la guerre avait prit fin grâce à bon nombre d'entre eux. Et Draco, pour sa part, en était reconnaissant.

Blaise avait été surpris par les paroles de Draco pendant un moment et il s'était rassit, sans voix.

La voix de Pansy brisa la tension maladroite. « Eh bien, je m'arrangerais pour mettre la main sur l'un ou deux de ces bien-pensants de Gryffondor. »

- « Vraiment? » accentua Draco.

- « Je veux dire, qui ne voudrait pas avoir la chance de baiser avec Harry Potter? »

Tous trois tournaient lentement leur regard vers Harry, qui se moquait de Ron avec des gestes impolis de sa cuisse de poulet.

- « Pouvez-vous seulement imaginer comment il serait aussi puissant dans un lit? » soupira Pansy. "Je ne l'ai jamais vécu moi-même, mais j'ai entendu dire que les plus puissants sorciers dégageaient de la magie pendant leurs rapports sexuels et qu'ils rendaient l'orgasme beaucoup plus jouissif, en quelques minutes." Sourit-elle.

« C'est un vieux conte de sorcières » bafoua Draco. « C'était sûrement des assistants peu attrayant- probablement - qui jouissaient plus vite que des jeunes pré-pubères. La honte. »Dit-il en riant avec Blaise, tandis que Pansy faisait la moue.

- « Eh bien, je ne détesterais pas de chercher à savoir, » sourit-elle. « Je parie que quoi qu'il en soit, il est magique. » redit-elle en regardant en direction de Potter.

Draco regarda Harry une fois de plus.

- « Je suppose qu'il ne serait pas mal d'inviter les autres maisons. Cette année tombe tant de tradition déjà," suggéra Draco. « Mais personne au-dessous de dix-sept ans. »

Pansy toute contente répondit « D'accord », toute souriante ensuite. « Dépêchez-vous de terminer votre repas afin que nous puissions aller trouver ce livre. »

Après le repas, ils s 'étaient précipités vers leur salle commune pour rechercher un livre détaillé, intitulé « Jeu de la baguette magique ». Ils ne savaient pas qu'il faudra deux semaines pour le trouver. Et trois autres pour parfaire les charmes sur la vasque qu'ils utiliseraient pour tenir les baguettes.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Puisque aucun des huitièmes années voulaient la responsabilité de surveiller l'établissement, Ginny avait été nommé Préfète-en-Chef. Elle se sépara de l'autre préfet pour trouver sa chambre. Pour les mêmes raisons, Michael Corner, de Serdaigle, avait été nommé Préfet-en-Chef, et les deux partageaient un espace qui comprenait une salle commune, deux chambres et une très grande salle de bain partagée. Ginny avait été plus qu'heureuse d'avoir une chambre privée auxquels elle pourrait glisser Harry occasionnellement.

Harry et Ron avaient fini dans la même chambre qu'ils avaient avant, qui, encore une fois, la partageront avec Neville, Seamus et Dean. Bien qu'Hermione était heureuse pour Ginny qui était préfète. Seulement, celle-ci se retrouva dans une pièce avec Pavarti, Lavande Brown et deux autres filles de septième année. Intérieurement elle gémit en constatant cela. Hermione commença à déballer ses affaires. Partageait une chambre avec une fille qui avait été un enfer et qui lui avait pris son homme, ne serait pas facile, mais elle espérait que tous avaient mûri.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre _

_Avis, pas avis ? _

_Review ?( sa fait tout même plaisir, même si c'est un petit quelque chose)_


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde voilà le chapitre 2

Tout le crédit revient à Reveri Wilde.

Note de la traductrice : J'étais surprise, je n'ai eu qu'une seul review, j'espère que le reprise de la traduction vous plaît toujours, car j'ai bien l'intention de la finir même si il va falloir attendre pour la suite. J'ai pris cette fois-ci un engagement.

Je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes, il se peut qu'ils en restent :(

Je vous dis tout même Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 2

4 octobre 1998

Après plusieurs semaines écoulaient depuis la rentrée scolaire, une routine s'était installé pour la plupart. Routine qui ne concernait pas Ron et Hermione. Celle-ci semblait se retenir de le châtier pour son manque de travail, car il n'étudiait pas assez selon elle, et il la mettait dans une colère noire à jouer aux échecs. C'était une chose, qu'il savait qu'elle détestait. Elle espérait se tourner vers Ginny ou Harry pour une oreille compatissante. Mais ils avaient leurs propres problèmes.

«Harry,» secoua Ginny réveillé. "Tu t'es endormi à nouveau."

- "Quoi?" Il semblait désorienté par la façon dont il regardait la chambre. "Oh, désolé,» dit-il d'un air penaud.

Ginny croisa les bras sur sa poitrine légèrement dévêtue. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry?"

«Rien. Je suis juste fatigué."

- «Tu es _toujours_ fatigué », se plaignit-elle. "Je ne suis pas attirante?"

- "Tu es belle, Gin. Vraiment, tu l'es." Harry détourna son regard de Ginny.

- "Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?"

- «C'est moi. Ce n'est juste que ... Je ne sais pas," balbutia-t-il. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi son intérêt pour Ginny avait diminué. Il avait vu la relation de Ron et Hermione faiblir, c'était sans doute le manque d'aventure et d'excitation qui les avaient mené jusqu'ici en premier lieu. Il pensait qu'il se passait peut-être la même chose avec lui et Ginny.

Ginny regarda ses ongles, évitant le contact visuel avec Harry. «Si tu ne me veux plus …" essaya-t-elle de dire, elle déglutit, essayant de mouiller sa gorge soudaine sèche. «Peut-être, qu'on devrait se ..."

- "Séparer? C'est ce que tu veux?" Coupa Harry.

- "Est-ce que c'est ce que _tu _ veux toi? "

Il prit le menton de Ginny dans sa main et la tira de façon à faire rencontrer leurs yeux. «Je ne t'aime pas, Gin. Mais ... je me sens ... Je ne sais pas, les choses semblent être différentes entre nous."

- «Et dire que tout le monde s'attendait à nous voir rester ensemble. »

- "Qu'est ce que tu ressens Gin ?»

- «Je sens que l'étincelle en moi est partie." Elle baissa les yeux.

Soulagé que ce n'était pas seulement lui, Harry suggéra qu'ils le rendent officiel.

- "Je suppose que cela n'aurait pas de sens pour nous de rester ensemble, comme un couple. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui va te rendre vraiment heureuse. Nous devons nous séparer pour que tu puisses le trouver."

Même si elle était d'accord, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Elle hocha la tête pour exprimer son consentement.

- "Mais il ne faut pas penser que c'est parce que tu n'es pas belle et merveilleuse. Je te le dis, c'est moi, Gin. J'ai quelques choses à régler."

- "D'accord."

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Harry quitta la chambre de Ginny pour retourner chez les Gryffondors.

_Quelle est le problème avec moi?_ Pensa-t-il. _Peut-être que c'est tout simplement le stresse de la guerre. Il faut du temps pour se remettre de ce genre de choses. Vrai ?_ Se demanda-t-il à lui même.

Il n'avait pas eu de réponse, bien évidemment.

〪 o 〫 O o 〬 〭

7 octobre 1998

Le cours de Potions touchait sa fin, et Hermione avait à peine terminé sa potion de rétrécissement. Un trait de jus de sangsue et trois remue, et elle gagnait le concours.

- "Terminé!" cria quelqu'un à travers la pièce.

Hermione se retourna pour voir qui l'avait battue, en moins d'une minute. C'était Draco. Il avait toujours excellé en Potions.

Elle fulminait en silence, mais elle avait terminé sa potion de toute façon, dans le cas où quelque chose n'allait pas avec Draco.

- "Parfait", annonça le professeur Slughorn. "Bravo M. Malfoy. Vous avez gagné le premier prix de l'année, une boîte de bonbons assortis de chez Honeydukes."

Ce n'était pas des bonbons dont Hermione était jalouse. Mais Hermione s'était fixé un objectif pour elle-même. Gagner le plus de difficultés en potions cette année. Et elle n'était qu'au début de ce qu'elle avait espéré.

- «Ne t'en fais pas. Il y aura d'autres défis tout au long de l'année." lui dit Slughorn en lui faisant un clin d'œil à celle-ci. "Nettoyez, maintenant, la classe est presque terminée."

- «Tu es venu en deuxième position, » lui dit Ginny en essayant de lui remonter le moral.

- "Je n'ai obtenu que la deuxième place, Gin. Mais je suis tout de même contente» sourit-elle. "J'ai eu du mal avec cette potion. J'imagine que j'étais un peu distraite. Et toi ? C'est vraiment fini entre toi et Harry?"

- "Oui. Mais je sais que c'était la bonne chose à faire."

Sur le chemin de la salle de classe, Hermione s'arrêta et félicita Draco. «C'est bien, Malfoy."

Il leva les yeux vers elle, alors qu'il rangeait son équipement. "Euh, je te remercie."

- «Mais attention, je vais passer au niveau supérieur la prochaine fois. J'ai l'intention de gagner le plus de difficultés cette année."

- "Je me réjouis de la concurrence», sourit-il.

Hermione se précipita pour rejoindre ses amis sur le chemin de déjeuner.

- «Étais-tu en train de féliciter Malfoy?" demanda Ron, incrédule.

- "Oui. Il _a_ gagné ", expliqua-t-elle.

- "Ouais, mais c'est Malfoy. »

Hermione roula des yeux. «Il n'est pas l'ennemi, plus maintenant, Ron. Grandit».

Il fit une grimace moqueuse derrière son dos et ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

- «As-tu honnêtement cru que je ne saurais pas ce que tu as fait derrière mon dos, Ron ?" dit Hermione se laissant tomber à la table en face de Ginny. Ron s'était assis prudemment à côté d'elle.

Harry ne savait pas s'il était encore censé s'asseoir à côté de Ginny ou non, alors il resta debout pendant un moment.

- «Harry, assis-toi. Nous sommes toujours amis, n'est-ce pas?"

- "Bien sûr." Il s'assit lentement. "Cela doit paraître étrange pour vous deux, n'est ce pas?" demanda-t-il, en remarquant les expressions inquiétantes sur les visages de Ron et d' Hermione.

- "Non," répondit Ginny pour eux. "Et tout va bien. Vrai?"

- "Oui," dit Ron, essayant de ressembler à celui qu'il voulait rien dire. Mais secrètement, il était inquiet que sa sœur devienne une de ses filles qui sont contre les garçons. Il était sûr que Ginny commencera à se plaindre au sujet de Harry derrière son dos. Il ne doutait pas qu'Hermione le faisait déjà à son sujet.

Pansy Parkinson venait d'apparaître brusquement à leur table, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres et vêtue d'un chemisier coupe très faible. Les quatre Gryffondors la regardèrent , se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire à leur table

Elle posa ses mains sur la table et se pencha en avant. "Nous allons avoir une petite fête à Serpentard vendredi soir."

- "En quoi cela nous regarde ? " Demanda Hermione avec dédain.

- «Parce que nous voulons que vous veniez, idiote."

- "Vraiment. Vous souhaitez _nous_ inviter à venir dans _votre_ maison pour une fête? " Demanda Ron avec méfiance.

- "Eh bien, ce n'est pas seulement une fête." Pansy regarda autour d'elle et se pencha sur la table très près d'Harry, son décolleté au niveau de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait que regarder. "Je ne peux pas vous le dire ici," murmura-t-elle. «Je vais venir vous voir ce soir à votre salle commune. Ramassez les septièmes et huitièmes années."

- «D'accord,» dit Ron, les yeux attirés sur le décolleté de Pansy. Hermione le frappa durement à son épaule.

Pansy agita ses doigts et se pavana jusqu'à la table des Serpentards.

- "Dégoûtant", ricana Ginny. «As-tu vu la façon dont elle flirtait avec toi, juste en face de moi?"

- "Je ne suis pas intéressé par Pansy,» lui dit Harry. "Et nous avons rompu."

- «Ce n'est pas le point. Tu ne penses pas aller à leur parti?"

- "Pourquoi pas?" Demanda Harry.

- "Oui, pourquoi pas?" continua Ron "Je pensais comme vous l'avez dit, qu'ils n'étaient plus nos ennemis."

Hermione grogna: «Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils étaient non plus nos amis, hein."

Tous les quatre regardaient en direction de la table des Serpentards.

- "Il vaut mieux attendre Pansy dehors," Suggéra Harry. "Peut-être qu'ils pourraient être nos amis."

Ginny soupira, pensant toujours qu'Harry était préoccupé par le décolleté en évidence de Pansy.

〪 o 〫 O o 〬 〭

Après le souper ce soir-là, Pansy et Blaise s'étaient faufilés jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors. Étudiants de septièmes et huitièmes années étaient rassemblés dans le dortoir qu'Harry partageait avec les autres garçons de huitième année.

Pansy tenait l'attention de tous, elle avait déjà expliqué les règles du « Jeu de la baguette», après cela, ils ont tous prêté serment de garder le secret aux professeurs et aux plus jeunes élèves.

- "Le concept est simple, vous déposez votre baguette magique dans un chaudron charmé, vous choisissez un feuillet avec un chiffre inscrit dessus dans un autre chaudron et après bien, amusez-vous à notre partie. A la fin des festivités, nous commencerons à choisir des baguettes dans le chaudron. La personne avec le premier numéro choisit en premier, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que la moitié des baguettes sont choisis. Vous récupérez la baguette du chaudron, et la personne à qui appartient la baguette que vous avez choisi est à vous pour les huit prochaines heures. "

- "Pourquoi seulement à la moitié des baguettes choisies?" demanda Seamus.

Pansy roula des yeux, ainsi que plusieurs autres. «Parce que tout le monde sera jumelé au moment où la moitié des baguettes seront choisies. Par exemple, si tu choisis ma baguette, je suis à toi pour la nuit. Vous pouvez ensuite d'un Accio appeler votre propre baguette. Les deux baguettes seront ensuite connectées. Compris? "

- "Ouais," Seamus sourit. «Mienne pour la nuit, mais pour faire quoi?" tortilla-t-il ses sourcils.

- "Tout ce dont il te plaira," répondit Pansy. "Mais il y' a bien sûr des règles. Vous devez rester ensemble pendant les huit heures entières, pas plus de cinq pieds de distance. Aux fins d'expliquer tout cela, je vais appeler la personne qui prend la baguette du Sélecteur, puis la personne à qui appartient la baguette, l'Élu. Le choisit est tenu de la volonté du sélectionneur, à quelques exceptions près. Le sélecteur ne peut pas faire de mal à la personne choisie. A moins que cette personne est le sélecteur lui-même. Je suis sûr qu'il y' a quelques personnes qui jouissent d'une bonne fessée. "

Hermione rougit légèrement quand Ron se frotta les fesses. De temps en temps, elle l'avait fait profiter d'une petite claque.

Pansy poursuivi. "Le sélecteur ne peut pas forcer les élus à avoir des rapports sexuels. Je suis sûr qu'il y a plus de quelques vierges ici à Gryffondor." ricana-t-elle. «Si les deux parties sont consentantes, allez-y. Mais, toutes les autres faveurs sexuelles sont obligatoires. Le sélecteur ne peut pas forcer les élus à accomplir des actes illégaux. Immoral, oui, mais pas illégal."

- «Et si on nous demande de faire quelque chose que nous ne voulons pas? Que faire si nous refusons?" demanda Pavarti.

- «Je suis heureuse que tu aies pensé à cette question » dit Pansy dans un sourire narquois. "Parce qu'il y _aura_ des conséquences dûes à un refus. Vous aurez huit heures pour répondre à l'obligation de votre sélecteur sans répercussions. Cependant, si vous ne parvenez pas à le satisfaire, l'une des trois peines t'arrivera. «Perdant», le mot « perdant » éclatera dans des furoncles sur votre front, il vous développera des oreilles d' âne et la queue ou mon favori personnel, vous sentirez un désir incontrôlable de-comment dire-se libérer d'une certaine tension sexuelle chaque fois que vous entendez un mot déclencheur certain. "

- "Mot déclencheur?" demanda quelqu'un.

- "Un mot qui vous met hors tension. Et vous ne saurez pas ce qu'est le mot, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit prononcé. Il sera sûrement quelque chose comme baguette, potion ou un sort, par exemple. » leur expliqua en souriant Pansy. "Je l'ai moi-même inventé."

- «Pour combien de temps?"

- "Une semaine"répondit Pansy. "Et vous pouvez éventuellement le droit de ne plus assister à des parties de baguette futures. D'autres questions?"

Ron leva la main. «Peut-on venir à la fête sans mettre notre baguette dans le chaudron?"

- "Non, c'est tout ou rien."

Quelques étudiants grognèrent. Comme Ron, ils étaient curieux d'aller à Serpentard, mais ne voulaient pas s'engager à passer du temps avec quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ou même n'aimaient pas fortement.

- "Mais que faire si on ne peut vraiment pas supporter la personne avec qui nous sommes?"

- "C'est une possibilité"dit Pansy en hochant la tête. " _Mais_ , que faire si vous êtes jumelé avec quelqu'un auquel vous avez un béguin pour lui en secret?. Et puis c'est pour apprendre à mieux se connaître aussi. Les quatre maisons, la septième et la huitième année seront invitées. "

- "Et quand on est en sixième année?"

Pansy fit une grimace.

- "Les sixièmes années sont un peu inexpérimentées," intervint Blaise. «C'est pourquoi nous avons pensé à s'en tenir qu'aux années supérieures."

- "Romilda n'est pas inexpérimentée,"ricana Lavande.

- "Ouais," Approuva Seamus. «Elle serait un excellent ajout."

Pansy et Blaise se regardèrent, comme s'ils lisaient l'esprit de l'un et l'autre. Ils hochèrent la tête presque imperceptiblement. "Très bien. Vous pouvez lui rapporter. Mais assurez-vous qu'elle comprenne bien les règles et qu'elle fasse le serment de n'en parler à aucun enseignant et aux jeunes. Nous ne serons pas responsable s'il lui arrivait quelque chose »

〪 o 〫 O o 〬 〭

- «Alors, qu'en penses-tu? Peut-on leur faire confiance?" Demanda Ron à Harry.

- "Quoi ? Vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention d'y aller ?» dit Hermione en croisant les bras.

- «Je veux juste voir à quoi ressemble une partie à Serpentard, c'est tout."

- "Mais vous ne pouvez pas aller à la fête comme ça, vous devez participer au jeu».

Ron haussa les épaules. « Je pense pas que cela pourrait être mauvais?"

- "Ron!" Le gronda Ginny. "Tu es prêt à passer la nuit avec une autre fille?" Elle avait vu la douleur se refléter dans les yeux d'Hermione.

- "Je pourrais obtenir la baguette d'Hermione. Peut-être que nous pouvons réparer la mienne, si je le fais."

- "Que faire si tu ne peux pas?" Demanda Harry. "Je suis sûr qu'on ne peux pas la réparer."

- «De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je vais _faire_ quelque chose avec une autre fille. Pansy a dit que nous disposons de ce temps passer ensemble, sans être obligé d'avoir des rapports. "

- «Alors je suppose que cela ne te dérange pas si j'y vais" ricana Hermione. «Même si j'ai choisi Nott? Ou que dirais-tu de Malfoy?"

Ron fronça les sourcils. Nott a une réputation légendaire et le dégoût de Ron pour Malfoy allait de soi. "Tu ne le feras pas."

Hermione plissa les yeux. "Est pourquoi pas?"

- «Je ne peux pas croire que vous deux, vous le considérez.» dit Ginny en secouant la tête. "Pourquoi voulez-vous vous soumettre à ça?"

- "Tu ne vas pas aller, Gin?" Demanda Harry.

- "Oh, si _je_ vais aller », répondit-elle. « Après tout, là encore, je suis célibataire." dit-elle en le regardant lui puis Ron.

- «Vas-tu aller aussi Hermione?" Demanda Ron, ses mains sur ses hanches.

- "Si tu y vas, j'y vais aussi,» répondit-elle.

- «Très bien, alors je n'irai pas," abandonna-t-il en faisant la moue.

- "Très bien. Moi non plus."

Et voilà, le problème était réglé. Au moins, il était apparu de cette façon. Ginny ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu blessé qu' Harry ait voulu y aller. C'était une excuse légèrement voilée pour baiser quelqu'un, autrement il n'aurait voulu y aller. Ou peut-être voulait-il comme l'avait dit Ron, voir à quoi ressemblait une partie chez les Serpentards. Et puis, Ginny n'avait pas honte de s'avouer à elle-même qu'elle voulait autant soulager sa propre frustration sexuelle. Bien sûr, elle avait prévenu son frère et elle était simplement curieuse - elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans l'antre des Serpentards.

〪 o 〫 O o 〬 〭

Pansy et Blaise s'étaient rendu à Poufsouffle et à Serdaigle pour leur expliquer le jeu et leur donner la même adresse aux étudiants de Gryffondors. Dans l'ensemble, l'intérêt était mixte et la plupart des étudiants étaient sceptiques par la proposition des Serpentards. Pendant les deux jours suivants, tous les élèves les plus âgés de Poudlard ne parlaient que de cela. Au moment où vendredi arriva, l'anticipation était la distraction principale dans toutes les classes. Les filles riaient sottement discutant de la baguette du garçon qu'elles espéraient avoir. Et dont celles qu'elles ne voulaient absolument pas. Bien sûr, la plupart des filles avaient l'espoir d'avoir une chance avec Harry, maintenant que lui et Ginny avaient rompu. Bas dans la liste, étaient Justin Finch-Fletchley et Michael Corner. Mais plus bas étaient Blaise et Harper, qui beaucoup, soupçonnait d'être homosexuels. Rares sont les filles qui semblaient accepter l'idée de partager leur homme avec d'autres hommes.

D'un autre côté, les garçons, les plus droits, au moins, n'étaient pas capricieux. La plupart souhaitaient quelqu'un de facile, comme Pansy ou l'une des filles Greengrass. Mais ils étaient prêts à prendre n'importe qui.

Une chose qu'ils avaient tous convenue, la soirée allait tenir beaucoup de promesses, tant pour le plaisir que la douleur.

〪 o 〫 O o 〬 〭

* * *

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu et comme toujours tous le crédit reviens à Reverie Wilde.

Alors votre avis. Aimez ou pas ?

Review _( c'est plaisant de savoir que vous avez aimé ou non)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nom du chapitre :** _Grande attente_._

_**Disclaimer** : C'est une **traduction**_, je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fic, seulement la traductrice. Tout le crédit revient à Reverie Wilde qui a gentiment accepté de me laisser traduire.

**Note de la traductrice** : J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Les chapitres se corsent et sont assez dur à traduire mais je m'en sort, plutôt bien.

Et je remercie framboise-sama, Patmolcornedrue et Akane (guest) pour leur review.

Je vous dis bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

**〪****o ****〫****O****〬 ****o****〭**

9 Octobre 1998

Vendredi soir venait de pointer le bout de son nez et les élèves des trois autres maisons, secrètement, commencèrent à se diriger en direction de la maison des Serpentards. Les étudiants de moins de dix-sept ans avaient été bridé pour rester en dehors de la salle commune pendant les deux heures de temps de la partie. Vingt-six au total, avaient fini par laisser tomber leurs baguettes dans le chaudron, puis choisir un feuillet de parchemin avec un numéro inscrit dessus.

Vers dix-neuf quarante cinq, après que tout les Gryffondors étaient allés à la partie, Hermione était restée seule, assise dans sa chambre. Pour une fois, son esprit n'était pas concentré sur le livre devant elle. Son esprit était ailleurs, plutôt concentré sur ce qui se passait au-dessous d'elle, dans les cachots.

Ron avait accepté d'aider Anthony Goldstein à travailler sur leur projet de défense contre la magie noire. Et les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient éclipsés à la bibliothèque, plus tôt dans la soirée. Hermione, incapable de se concentrer sur ses propres études, décida de voler Ron à Anthony parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui et surtout besoin de se retrouver seule pour une fois avec lui.

En approchant de la bibliothèque, Hermione entendit des voix murmurer pas très loin d'elle, alors elle se cacha contre une alcôve.

« Tu vas arrêter de te conduire comme un crétin? On va juste jeter un coup d'œil. »

« Et que va-t-il se passer si on se fait prendre ? »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Je suppose qu'ils vont nous expulser. »

Hermione se tenait, silencieusement près d'eux, fulminant contre les garçons qui marchaient devant elle, mais surtout contre Ron. Elle avait effectivement commencé à se sentir désolé pour Ron, qui devait faire ses devoirs en ce vendredi soir. Maintenant, elle était prête à l'étrangler pour son mensonge. Elle resta derrière eux, à les suivre, restant dans l'ombre, pendant tout le chemin jusqu'aux donjons.

Pansy se tenait debout devant l'entrée des Serpentards et devant les nombreux étudiants qui étaient présents et qui n'attendaient plus qu'à franchir le passage. Elle sourit quand elle vit Ron.

"Je suis surprise que Granger t'ait laissé venir ?" Lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Hermione ne sait pas que je suis ici » répondit Ron. «Puis, je fais ce que je veux »

« C'est pour cela qu'on se faufilait discrètement. Tu as menti à Hermione? » S'exclama Anthony.

Ron lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. "Je n'ai pas menti. Nous avons bien travaillé à la bibliothèque".

« Bon, vous venez ou pas? » Leur demanda Pansy. « Il est bientôt l'heure de commencer. »

Ron et Anthony tendirent leur cou pour voir ce qui se passait derrière Pansy.

« Eh ben, il y a une bonne foule.» Commenta Anthony. Il repéra Romilda Vane. « Je croyais qu'il ne devait pas avoir de sixièmes années. »

"Seule Astoria et Romilda font l'affaire" lui dit Pansy.

"Astoria est là-dedans ? C'est bon j'y vais". Anthony poussa Ron et entra à l'intérieur.

« Alors, Weasley, tu viens? » Lui demanda Pansy, toute souriante. " A moins que tu aies peur d'avoir des ennuis" Le taquina-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas peur ». Répondit Ron. Il la fixa, puis marcha en direction de l'entrée de la partie, passant devant elle.

Pansy regarda ensuite autour pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre allait venir. Quelques minutes plus tard, constatant qu'il n'y avait plus personne, elle décida de rentrer, mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit une voix l'appeler.

« Attends. » L'appela une voix.

Pansy se retourna, pour voir Hermione se dirigeait vers elle, pas particulièrement habillé pour une partie.

« Eh bien, tu es la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ici. Je pensais que Weasley serait la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir. »

« Je l'ai vu aller à l'intérieur, » dit Hermione. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'il y soit allé ». Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Ne te fâche pas, mais venge-toi, » Lui suggéra Pansy . « D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il nous faut une autre personne pour égaliser. »

Hermione se tenait devant elle, considérant ses paroles.

« Dépêche-toi, il est temps de commencer. » Lui dit Pansy en lui montrant d'un signe de tête l'entrée de la partie. « Aller, viens. »

Hésitante, elle finit par abdiquer. Hermione la suivit à l'intérieur et la porte se ferma derrière elle.

Ron déglutit durement lorsqu'il vit Hermione. « Mione ! Que fais-tu ici?"

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose »

« Je, euh... Je voulais juste jeter un d'œil, mais ensuite, Anthony est allé... et je ne voulais pas être le seul à l'écart alors... "

« Mais tu es allé et tu m'as laissé. » Siffla Hermione.

« Non » Ron baissa les yeux. Il savait qu'il avait tort. "Je ne voulais pas. Je suis désolé. »

« Tu l'es probablement, mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu m'aies menti.» Lui dit-elle dans un souffle.

Pansy fit alors appel au silence. "Est-ce que tout le monde a placé leur baguette magique dans le chaudron ? Tout le monde l'a fait ?»

Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent. Pansy sourit lorsqu'ils déposèrent tous deux leurs baguettes. Elle leur fit un geste pour eux, afin qu'ils sélectionnent un feuillet de parchemin dans l'autre chaudron. Hermione en prit un et regarda le numéro inscrit sur le feuillet. Ron lui emboîta le pas.

« Qu'as-tu? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Tu le découvriras à la fin de la partie. » Lui dit-elle, froidement. « Je vais me mêler à la foule » Elle tourna les talons et marcha vers la cuve de refroidissement des bières-aux-beurres. Elle en attrapa une et rejoignit un groupe de garçons de l'autre côté de la salle.

« Que faites-vous ici, Ron? » Lui demanda Harry, qui était apparu à côté de lui. « Je pensais que vous avez décidé de ne pas venir. »

« Je suis venu en quelque sorte accidentellement. Et elle m'a vu et suivi. »

« Comment peut-on venir à une partie accidentellement ? » Dit Harry en se mettant à rire.

« Eh bien, je suis ici maintenant. Je peux donc moi aussi m'amuser.» Ron ramassa une bière-au- beurre et prit une grosse gorgée. Il remarqua qu'Harry le regardait avec inquiétude. « Quoi? »

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit bien pour Mione et toi. Cela ne va pas vous aider. »

« Je sais » abdiqua Ron. « Mais peut-être que cela nous indiquera si nous voulons vraiment être ensemble ou pas. »

« En quoi cela peut vous aider à comprendre? »

Ron soupira. "Je me dis que si on voit avec d'autres personnes et qu'on se sent mal et qu'on le regrette, alors on se rendra compte que tous les deux on est fait pour être ensemble. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors on arrêtera et on trouvera de nouveaux partenaires. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry, vaut mieux qu'on arrête de se battre tout le temps.»

Harry qui tenait sa bière, trinqua avec Ron. « Bonne chance, mon pote ».

Ron regarda autour d'Hermione et vit que Ginny avait rejoint son groupe. La nuit risquerait d'être longue.

Les amateurs de fêtes, burent à flot, en écoutant de la musique et en se socialisant avec le reste. Plus minuit arrivait, plus la tension augmentait. Des regards nerveux scrutèrent la salle dans tous les recoins, appréhendant le moment fatidique.

Blaise arrêta la musique à exactement minuit pile et ne perdit pas de temps pour rassembler la foule.

"Il est temps de commencer. Qui a obtenu le numéro un? » demanda-t-il.

Personne ne s'avança dans un premier temps.

"Allé. Ne soyez pas timide,"sourit Blaise. « C'est le meilleur choix"

Enfin, Lavande se dirigea vers le chaudron. Elle remit à Blaise son parchemin, retint son souffle, fermant les yeux. Elle tira une baguette plutôt ordinaire avec une extrémité noueuse. Hermione haleta, en reconnaissant ladite baguette.

« A qui est la baguette? » Demanda Blaise.

Ron leva la main. « C'est la mienne » Dit Ron d'une voix coupée. Il déglutit et répéta. « C'est la mienne », dit-il avec un peu plus d'autorités. Un grand sourire éclatant se joua alors sur les lèvres de Lavande. Une grimace se forma alors sur le visage d'Hermione.

« Accio baguette, » Appela Lavande et sa baguette lévita hors du chaudron. Elle se dirigea vers Ron et lui tendit sa baguette, puis se lia à son bras.

Blaise n'attendit pas plus et appela le numéro suivant. Justin Finch-Fletchley avec impatience s'avança. Il avait appelé la baguette magique de Millicent Bulstrode, et n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureux. Les choix des baguettes s'étaient vite passés, après ça. Padma avait attiré la baguette de Theo, Michael Corner tira celle de Pavarti, et Dean celle de Romilda. Chacun d'eux semblait impatient, mais pas tout à fait mécontent de leur choix. Toutefois, lorsque Anthony tira la baguette d'Ernie MacMillan, Ernie protesta, pour exprimer son mécontentement.

« Attendez une minute. Ce n'est pas équitable. Je ne vais pas être couplé avec un autre mec," Se plaignit Ernie.

« Tu n'as pas non plus été promis à une fille, » Lui rappela Pansy.

« Mais vous l'avez laissé entendre. »

« Jamais », dit-elle calmement. " On vous a promis un partenaire pour la soirée. Cela devait être équitable pour tous les goûts. Tout le monde ici à Poudlard n'est pas hétérosexuel, vous savez. » Pansy sourit comme le chat de Cheshire. "Je connais au moins deux Serpentard et un Serdaigle qui sont gay. Et un Gryffy que je soupçonne fortement. Il y a une lesbienne connue à Poufsouffle. Et une de Serdaigle et une de Gryffy qui je pense sont aussi lesbiennes. Sans oublier un bi à Serpentard. Il ne serait pas juste pour eux s'ils sont jumelés avec un partenaire de sexe opposé. »

"Mais je ne suis pas gay. Je ne veux pas être partenaire avec Anthony. »

Cette fois, Anthony lui aussi protesta. « Je ne suis pas gay non plus. »

« Eh bien, alors, vous voyez ? Tout fonctionne. Le numéro suivant," cria Pansy. "De toute façon c'est trop tard maintenant. Vos baguettes sont liées. »

Ernie la regarda. « Vous devez nous le dire qu'on aurait pu obtenir un mec. »

Pansy l'ignora et appela à nouveau le prochain numéro.

C'était le tour d'Hermione de choisir. Elle obtint la baguette de Daphné Greengrass. La plupart des autres garçons se mirent à grommeler. Beaucoup d'entre eux espéraient avoir une chance avec la plus jolie fille de l'école. Hermione haussa les épaules. Contrairement à Ron, elle était certaine qu'elle serait en mesure de rester fidèle.

La sœur de Daphne, une autre jeune fille très convoitée, discutait lorsque sa baguette fut tirée par un garçon homosexuel connu, Harper. Il eut alors plus de grognement de la part des garçons.

« Putain » se maudit Ernie. « Fait chier ».

« J'ai le numéro suivant, » s'exclama Luna à voix haute. Elle atteignit le chaudron, capturant la baguette de Seamus, dont il semblait tout à fait heureux. Elle se mit à côté de lui. « Nous allons bien nous amuser ce soir », lui dit-elle.

Neville pâlit un peu quand Pansy choisit sa baguette. Et Ginny avait l'air déçu d'être jumelé avec Blaise, surtout parce qu'il était le sélectionneur. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle pourrait être affectée par l'une des punitions pour la semaine suivante.

Le tour de Draco vint, et il tira d'un coup une baguette, fronçant les sourcils. « C'est ma baguette, » dit-il.

« Alors tu dois la remettre » lui dit Pansy.

La bouche d'Harry s'était soudainement ouverte d'un coup sec, alors qu'il tentait de prendre la parole. « En fait, c'est ma baguette. Ou du moins celle que j'utilise. J'avais presque oublié que c'était la tienne."

« Ben voyons» dit sévèrement Draco.

"Pas à proprement parler. J'avais juste oublié qu'elle t'appartenait et désactivé."

« Dray, désolé, » dit Pansy. "Il a raison. S'il a mis la baguette en son nom, alors il est quand même ton partenaire pour la nuit. » Elle ne put réprimer un fou rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, idiote» S'énerva le blond.

Celle-ci ne fit attention à lui et appela un autre numéro. Cette fois-ci s'était, Tracey Davis et Susan Bones, jumelées. Tout le monde était maintenant jumelé. Certains pour leur plus grand plaisir, d'autres à leur irritation. Certains couples commencèrent à se disperser en quête de quartiers plus privés. À quelques exceptions près.

« Eh bien, c'est maladroit, » Ria Hermione, nerveusement alors qu'elle se tenait à côté de Daphné. Les quatre couples de même sexe attendaient de voir ce que les autres allaient faire tout d'abord.

« Moi je m'en vais, je ne reste pas », grogna Ernie. Il commença à s'en aller, mais quand il fut séparé de plus de cinq mètres, d'Anthony, il commença à se sentir nauséeux, autant que l'était Anthony. La sensation s'affaissa seulement quand ils se rapprochèrent.

« Putain, ne refais plus ça » le gronda Anthony. "Allons aux cuisines, pour voir si nous pouvons obtenir quelque chose à manger. On n'a rien de mieux à faire de toute façon."

« Ouais, allons-y » accepta Ernie. Ils partirent, marchant côte à côte, pour ne pas avoir de répercussions.

Tracey regardait Susan du haut vers le bas et lui dit. "Je ne ferais rien avec toi Lesbot. Alors oublies ."

Susan rougit et lui répondit. « Tu n'es pas mon genre de toute manière. »

« Ah ouais, et c'est quoi ton genre? »

« Quelqu'un de gentille ».

« Par Merlin », Souffla Tracey. "Suivons les garçons aux cuisines. J'ai trop faim . »

« Allé Granger, » lui sourit Daphné. "Je mourrais si j'avais des cheveux comme les tiens. Nous allons nous occuper de cela. »

« Eh », Hermione commença à protester, mais Daphné lui attrapa le bras et la tira vers le dortoir des filles.

Harry vit Ginny suivre Blaise dans le dortoir des garçons. Le dernier couple quittait la salle commune.

« Ginny est en sécurité avec Blaise? » Demanda Harry.

« Qu'entends-tu par là ? »

"Je veux dire, il va..."

Draco se mit à rire. C'est probablement la première fois qu'Harry l'entendit rire sans que cela soit aux dépens d'Harry. "Oui. Elle est en sûreté. Tu sais, les gays que parlait Pansy ? Il en est l'un d'entre eux".

« Oh, » acquiesça Harry.

« Tu semble soulagé » souligna Draco. « Tu es désolé d'avoir rompu avec elle? »

« Quoi? »

« Oublie c'était juste une question stu...»

« Je sais ce que tu m'as demandé. C'est plutôt une question personnelle, tu ne penses pas? »

Draco pensa une minute. « Si tu réponds à ma question, alors je répondrais à l'une des tiennes. »

L'affaire était équitable. « Toute question? »

"Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. Mais il faut répondre honnêtement ».

Harry regarda un échiquier posé sur la table basse plus loin. « Tu joues? » Draco hocha la tête. "Pourquoi ne pas jouer pour passer le temps, et je répondrais à tes questions, » lui suggéra Harry.

« J'ai quelques bouteilles de fire whiskey, si ça t'intéresse, » sourit Draco, pensant que Harry refusera.

« Ok» sourit Harry. « J'ai le sentiment qu'on va en avoir besoin. »

Ils s'assirent face au jeu et mirent en place leurs pièces. Draco remplit un verre de firewhiskey chacun et donna un verre à Harry.

« Cul sec», dit Draco, remuant ses sourcils.

Après qu'ils aient bu leurs boissons, ils déposèrent leur verre fortement sur la table basse. Draco commença alors le jeu déplaçant son premier pion et il attendit que Harry daigne déplacer l'un des siens et répondre ensuite à sa question.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry scannait l'échiquier un long moment avant de déplacer un pion.

« Non, je ne pense pas être désolé d'avoir rompu avec Ginny » Répondit finalement Harry.

" Tu ne pense pas?"

"Je veux dire, non, je ne suis pas désolé. Les choses ne fonctionnaient pas entre nous. »

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais me contenter seulement de cette réponse ? » Demanda Draco, en déplaçant à nouveau un pion.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Il n'y a rien de plus à dire sur ce sujet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi entre elle et moi ça ne fonctionnait pas. On était sûrement pas fait pour être ensemble. » Il s'arrêta un petit moment, avant de poser ensuite sa question. Mais avant, il fit déplacer son chevalier, avec hasard. Tranquillement, il finit par poser sa question au blond, sans le regarder. « Avais-tu peur de lui? » Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Draco savait exactement de qui Harry parlait. Ce « lui » qu'Harry voulait dire.

Draco, se tendit brusquement. Il regarda Harry. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et le blond donna alors sa réponse en un seul mot. « Terrifiée ».

En réalité, Harry s'attendait à une sorte de bravade fausse. Une réponse fière, pour renforcer l'image de Draco. Mais une grande honnêteté s'était fit sentir dans sa réponse. Et le regard de celui-ci, avait exprimé de la peur, et il ne l'avait pas essayé de le cacher.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas à te poser la même question. » S'exclama Draco, brisant ainsi le silence. « L'intrépide Harry Potter. Tu es né pour le vaincre. » Cita Draco. Il intercepta le chevalier de Harry et le prit.

« J'avais peur tout le temps, » le corrigea Harry . "Et je ne suis pas _né_ pour le vaincre. J'ai été fait pour, par inadvertance de sa part. Et puis j'ai reçu de l'aide de beaucoup de gens, pour réussir à le vaincre et...»

« Je suis désolé, » Dit Draco, interrompant la tirade de Harry. "Je ne voulais pas dire cela. Je... c'était une blague stupide. »

Harry, grossièrement, ramassa un des pions et commença à le placer, vérifiant en même temps le roi de Draco.

« Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place » prévint Draco, avant que Harry place le pion.

"Pourquoi? Je vais avoir ton roi en échec. »

« Parce que je vais le prendre avec ma Reine en deux coups et tu seras échec et mat."

Harry regarda le pion. « Oh. » Il se rétracta et se concentra pour son prochain coup. « Pourquoi es-tu si gentille avec moi? »

Draco sourit. " Ce n'est pas à ton tour de poser une question. C'est à mon tour de t'en poser une. »

« Très bien ».

« Tu vivais vraiment sous un escalier chez ta tante et ton oncle avant de venir ici à Poudlard? » Lui posa Draco, ricanant tranquillement. « Ou est-ce juste une rumeur? »

Harry se mit à rire. Ce n'était pas une question, à quoi il s'attendait. "Oui, c'est vrai. Une fois que j'ai découvert que j'étais un sorcier ils ont accepté de me loger dans la chambre d'amis. »

« Ils avaient une chambre à coucher disponible tout ce temps, mais ils t'ont quand même fait dormir sous l'escalier? » Dit Draco dans l'incrédulité. « Mais ils étaient ta famille. »

« J'étais un monstre pour eux. Ils savaient à propos de moi. De toute façon, je suis tout autant un monstre dans le monde moldu que je le suis ici. »

Harry déplaça un pion qui n'était pas aussi mauvais que son précédent, mais Draco avait facilement remporté le jeu. Draco les resservit un verre pour chacun d'eux.

« J'ai jamais été aussi bon aux échecs, » avoua Harry. « Ron me bat tout le temps. »

« Weasley ? Hmm." Draco but son verre rapidement. « Il faut penser à plusieurs stratégies et anticiper ce que l'autre va faire. »

Harry commença à ranger les pièces du jeu. "Alors, pourquoi _es-tu _si gentil avec moi?"

« Tu veux peut-être que je t'insulte? » Lui dit Draco, souriant.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais c'est un peu déconcertant », répondit Harry, en ricanant.

« Potter, toi et moi avons été en désaccord depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontré. Tu n'es certainement pas mon ami, mais je ne veux certainement pas avoir_ des _ennemis.»

"Un ami ? Tu penses que nous pourrions être amis?" Demanda Harry, dans un ton qu'il le trahit. Il était simplement surpris.

« Je n'ai pas dit cela. »

« Mais tu l'as laissé entendre. »

« Es-tu en train de chercher la querelle» Soupira Draco, lourdement. "Oublie pas ce que je te dis. Je ne veux plus me battre ni avec toi, ni avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs» Il regarda l'horloge sur le manteau. « Il est tard. Je suis fatigué, je vais dormir. »

Il s'assit sur l'une des extrémités du divan devant la cheminée. Harry l'avait rapidement suivi pour éviter la sensation nauséeuse qu'Ernie et Anthony avaient connu plus tôt. Après toutes les bières au beurre et firewhiskey avalaient, l'estomac d'Harry faisait déjà des siennes. Il se mit à l'autre bout du divan, à trois mètres de Draco.

Draco pencha sa tête vers l'arrière du canapé en cuir vert et noir, fermant ainsi ses yeux. Ce n'était pas la faute de Potter. Draco avait dit plus qu'il voulait en laisser entendre et Potter n'était pas une personne qui laissait passer les choses aussi facilement. Le moment était parti. Et Draco se sentait en cet instant vulnérable. Il se demandait pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas admettre, qu'il aimerait être ami avec Potter ?

Il sentit le regard d'Harry posé sur sa personne, mais il fit semblant de s'endormir. Dans quelques heures, le charme se dissipera, et ils pourront enfin se séparer.

Harry était resté assis, regardant Draco quelques minutes de plus, pensant que celui-ci rajouterait quelque chose d'autre. Quand cela ne le fut pas, Harry ferma alors à son tour les yeux et essaya lui aussi de s'endormir à l'autre bout du divan. Les canapés de Serpentard n'étaient pas aussi confortables que ceux des Gryffondors. Mais en plus, Harry n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que lui avait dit Draco. Voulait-il vraiment être ami avec lui?

Lui aussi désormais, il ne voyait plus Draco comme étant un ennemi. C'était un peu comme du déjà-vu, comme la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Harry avait refusé l'offre d'amitié de Draco à l'époque, à juste titre. Mais maintenant, les choses avaient changé. Malefoy _avait _changé. Harry pensait qu'il en avait fallu probablement beaucoup à Draco pour devenir à peu près aimable. Et Harry se dit qu'il allait lui en tirer encore quelques mots. Il allait essayer de lui parler si bien sûr Malefoy acceptait.

**〪****o ****〫****O****〬 ****o****〭**

"D'accord, chérie. Qu'as-tu à l'esprit?" Demanda Seamus à Luna, tortillant ses sourcils.

« Je pensais que nous pourrions se faufiler vers la forêt », répondit-elle, souriant doucement.

Seamus prit son ton innocent comme une invitation. "Pourquoi ? Il y a plein d'endroits où nous pouvons aller pour être seul à l'intérieur du château. »

"Mais il n'y a pas des Humdingers Blibbering* à l'intérieur du château. Nous devons aller les chercher dans la forêt. »

"Hein ? Blibbering, quoi ? »

"Humdingers. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'eux? » Le questionna Luna. « Viens » dit-elle, prenant la main de Seamus. « Je t'avait dit que nous allons bien nous amuser ce soir. »

"Ce n'est pas exactement le genre d'amusement que j'avais en tête, chérie. Que dis-tu d'oublier la forêt et d'aller plus tôt dans ma chambre?"

« Et que ferions-nous là-bas? » Sourit Luna, battant des cils d'une façon innocente.

« C'est bon laisse tomber, ça ne fait rien » grommela Seamus. « Allons dans cette putain de forêt. »

« Super " Cria Luna, traînant Seamus jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée du château. La paire se faufila alors en direction de la forêt.

A cet instant, Seamus songeait que même Ernie avait obtenu un meilleur choix que lui.

**〪****o ****〫****O****〬 ****o****〭**

Justin Finch-Fletchley était assis sur un siège près de la fenêtre dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles, ses bras croisés sur son torse et une grimace sur son visage.

« Eh bien, que pensais-tu qu'il allait se passer? » demanda-t-il à Millicent.

"Je pensais que j'allais me retrouver avec quelqu'un de moins... Poufsouffle," rétorqua-t-elle.

« Allez» supplia le jeune homme. "Je ne te demande pas grand chose. Tu n'as qu'à boire encore plus de boissons et prétendre que je suis quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Il me faudra bien plus que quelques verres, permets-moi de te dire, » ricana-t-elle. « Je ne vais pas me toucher devant toi. »

« Bon, alors, laisse-moi te toucher. »

« Pas moyen, putain. » S'énerva la jeune fille.

« Donne-moi juste un petit quelque chose» dit-il dans la frustration. « Que dirais-tu alors de me montrer un petit quelque chose? »

Millicent croisa ses bras sur ses seins. « Désolé, mais tu n'as aucune chance. Mieux vaut proposer un autre plan. »

Soupirant lourdement, Justin se rassit regardant Millicent qui feuilletait un livre, trouvé sur une petite table. Elle s'assit sur un autre siège de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Ils n'étaient pas très éloignés l'un de l'autre, car il ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec la sensation de nausée. Bien que, même assise pas très loin de lui, cela la rendait un peu nauséeuse. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il soit peu attrayant, mais il était un Poufsouffle pour l'amour de Merlin. Elle-même, elle ne souhaitait pas l'envisager.

Bien que Millicent n'était pas la plus jolie fille, Justin était déçu par façon dont la soirée avançait. Il avait été impatient d'y être à cette fête et avait espéré que la jeune fille avec qui il serait jumelé, lui briserait la glace avec les dames. Il savait qu'il était considéré comme- un peu- un geek, mais il avait juste besoin que quelqu'un lui donne seulement une chance.

Il regarda Millicent, constatant que celle-ci l'ignorait. Sa main se fraya alors discrètement un chemin vers le devant de son pantalon. Il regarda s'il était assez caché aux yeux de la jeune fille. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclé se demanda s'il serait vraiment capable, sournoisement, de se branler alors qu'elle était assise pas très loin de lui. Et puis, si celle-ci l'attrapait pour faire ce genre de chose non loin d'elle et bien ce sera de sa propre faute, puisqu'elle avait refusé de lui faire une branlette quand il lui avait demandé, se disait-il.

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, Justin commença à se caresser à travers son pantalon, faisant ainsi dresser encore plus son pénis qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour durcir et devenir inconfortable dans son pantalon. Il inséra sa main prudemment et progressivement à l'intérieur de son pantalon, espérant que Millicent n'ait pas entendu le son de sa braguette s'ouvrir. Il garda ses yeux fixés sur le visage de Millicent, alors qu'il atteignit franchement l'intérieur de son pantalon, enroulant alors ses doigts autour de son sexe dressé. Il n'avait jamais réalisé, ô combien il était difficile d'émettre aucun son, tout en se masturbant. Il réalisa alors également que ses colocataires, probablement, savaient quand il le faisait.

Les petits mouvements, qu'il était capable de faire, ne l'aidaient aucunement. Il était inconfortablement assis. Puis, à l'allure dans laquelle il allait, il n'allait pas jouir de sitôt. Il essaya tant bien que mal de s'arranger sur son siège, sans pour autant révéler ce qu'il faisait aux yeux de la jeune fille. Jeune fille qui leva ses yeux dans sa direction.

« C'est quoi ton problème? »

« Rien » grogna-t-il.

« Bien, alors arrête de gigoter ».

Elle continua de le regarder, toujours d'une manière ennuyée pour avoir été jumelé avec lui. Celui-ci attendait que justement celle-ci puisse reprendre sa lecture, mais celle-ci continuait à le regarder fixement. Finch-Fletchley ne savait plus comment faire maintenant. Il était coincé. Puis renonçant à se cacher, il fit ce qui était le mieux selon lui.

« Tant pis » gémit-il, s'exposant ainsi à elle.

Millicent laissa échapper un cri. "Eeeww. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

« Si tu n'arrives pas à le dire, alors laisse-moi te dire que je me branle tout seul » murmura Justin.

« Je sais _ce que_ tu fais, crétin. Mais je ne peux pas croire que tu le fais devant moi. »

« Je voulais le faire _avec toi_. » Il ne parla pas plus et continua à se frotter. « Ne regarde pas si tu n'aimes pas. Mais je suis tellement, excitée que je dois finir. »

Il se pencha en arrière contre le cadrant de la fenêtre et ouvrit complètement son pantalon. Prenant en main son sexe durci, le sortant dehors, gémissant bruyamment. Il massa, caressa son membre, fermant ses yeux par le plaisir qui naissait de plus en plus.

Haletant fortement, Millicent se détourna loin de lui et rouvrit le livre. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais, mais l'entendre gémir et grogner, la rendait tout choses. Plusieurs fois, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour regarder. Cependant, son comportement actuel était un élément disjoncteur. Bien sûr, lui même ne s'en empêchait pas de jeter des coups d'œil vers la jeune fille.

Les gémissements grandissaient et le plaisir monta encore et encore, signalant l'approche de son apogée. Millicent ne put s'empêcher de se retourner complètement face à lui pour le regarder. Justin avait la tête renversée en arrière et les yeux fermés, déformés par le plaisir.

"Oh, oui," soupira-t-il, juste avant qu'un gros jet de sperme bondit sur sa chemise, suivie de deux plus petits. « Mmmmm. »

Millicent n'avait jamais réellement vu un garçon se branler, même-si elle avait eu des rapports sexuels. Elle avait été surprise par la soudaine poussée mais aussi d'être allumée.

Finch-Fletchley sourit à la fille de Serpentard. « As-tu aimé? Parce que je peux le refaire, si tu le veux. »

« Non, je n'ai pas apprécié, » mentit-elle. « Tu es dégoûtant ».

Toujours serrant sa baguette dans son autre main, il se nettoya à l'aide d'un sort de nettoyage. Il remit son sexe à l'intérieur de son boxer et ferma ainsi sa braguette. « Eh bien, Merci pour rien, » dit-il. « Je vais dormir. »

Justin s'allongea de son côté et ferma les yeux. Millicent, encore un peu choqué par son affichage, essoufflée, elle claqua le livre pour le fermer et le jeta ensuite sur la table basse. Elle était en partie consternée par le fait qu'elle ait réellement eu un plaisir à regarder. La dernière chose à quoi elle pensa avant de s'endormir, était quelle punition fera-t-elle face demain matin.

**〪****o ****〫****O****〬 ****o****〭**

Pavarti était assise, ses mains posaient sur ses genoux, parcourant maladroitement de son regard la salle commune des Gryffondors. N'importe où mais pas sur Michael. Et lui-même en faisait tout autant.

La paire était assis depuis le début, près du feu, parlant agréablement et buvant de la bière-au-beurre. Étant de différentes maisons, ils savaient peu de choses sur l'un et l'autre et donc ils s'étaient mis à discuter de choses superficielles. Michael était un garçon plutôt timide et ne s'était rien permis auprès de la jeune fille de Gryffondor. Il s'étira, levant ses bras au-dessus d'elle, mettant ni vu ni connu un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, bras vite figé par le claquement qui se fit brusquement entendre. Rapidement, il retira son bras et jeta un regard autour de la salle, cherchant la source du bruit. Personne d'autre n'était dans la salle commune, cependant, dans les dortoirs des garçons et des filles de septième et de huitième année, étaient occupés par des couples de la partie.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit? » Demanda Parvati.

Michae secoua la tête. « Il provenait de là-bas. » Dit-il, pointant l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons.

Le couple entendit un nouveau bruit et décida d'enquêter. Pavarti et Michael se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons. Un grincement se refit entendre un peu plus fort.

« Ça doit certainement venir de là, » dit Michael. Il commença à monter les marches, suivi de près par Pavarti, comme elle n'avait aucun autre choix en raison de la règle du jeu.

Des grincements, des bruits de claquements devenaient de plus en plus forts. Le couple atteignit le haut des escaliers.

Les yeux de Pavarti s'élargirent lorsqu'elle réalisa soudainement ce qu'ils étaient en train d'écouter. « Nous devrions repartir » murmura-t-elle, tirant Michael à sa suite.

« Attends » Lui dit-il, n'ayant pas capté ce qu'était les bruits.

Pavarti se demandait comment Michael pouvait être aussi naïf.

Il finit par penser la même chose qu'elle, lorsqu'il entendit des voix étouffées.

"Oh, oui. Plus vite. »

« Putain, oui. »

Le claquement d'un cadre de lit contre le mur devint fort. Et maintenant, juste à l'extérieur de la salle des septièmes et huitièmes années, des grognements et gémissements pouvaient être clairement distingués.

"Plus vite. Bouges plus vite".

« Merlin, tu es tellement serré qu'on croirait que tu es vierge. »

Michael et Pavarti, étaient gelés dans l'embarras, par la baise plutôt vocale de Dean et Romilda.

« Non, ne ralentis pas . Je vais venir là. »

Ni Pavarti, ni Michael ne firent un geste pour quitter les lieux, alors qu'ils ne voulaient vraiment pas être là où ils se trouvaient en ce moment même.

"Oh, oui ! Dean, je viens, je viens. Aaaaaah... » Jouit Romilda, haletante, quelques secondes avant que Dean jouit à son tour.

L'agitation calmée, Pavarti et Michael rougirent furieusement et trop gênés, ils ne se regardèrent pas. Michael priait fortement pour que Pavarti ne remarque aucunement le renflement plutôt évident dans son pantalon. Ne s'occupant pas de lui, celle-ci était plutôt occupée à essayer de cacher avec ses bras, ses mamelons dressés et excités. Après quelques minutes de calme, Pavarti consentit enfin à parler.

« Eh bien, je suppose que nous devrions revenir à la salle commune. »

Michael hocha la tête. « Oui, je crois aussi ». Dit-il, passant précipitamment devant elle. Elle ne vit donc pas la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Ils assirent sur le canapé, Pavarti, nerveusement, posa ses mains sur ses genoux, parcourant de son regard la salle commune des Gryffondors. N'importe où sauf sur Michael, qui en fit de même. La paire ne parla pas de ce qu'ils avaient entendu ou d'autres choses, jusqu'à ce que Michael suggérât qu'ils valaient mieux pour eux qu'ils aillent dormir, les laissant ainsi tous deux frustrés, mais trop timide pour faire quelque chose.

**〪****o ****〫****O****〬 ****o****〭**

10 Octobre 1998

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait fait un rêve troublant, comme souvent depuis la guerre. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux pour trouver à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, le visage de Draco. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour qu'il puisse se rendre compte où il était et pourquoi. Ne voulant pas bouger pour ne pas réveiller Draco, il se mit alors à le regarder. A vraiment le regarder, le détaillant. Harry, jusqu'à maintenant, n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'observer Draco de si près, constatant qu'ainsi le blond semblait si détendu lorsqu'il dormait.

Le pli sur le front de Draco avait disparu, ainsi que la ligne entre ses sourcils. Il devait rêver pacifiquement, les yeux cachés derrière ses paupières closes. Ses cils étaient étonnamment épais, pas tout à fait aussi clairs que ses cheveux, mais invisible à distance. Son nez avait changé au cours des années. Moins grand, adapté encore mieux à son visage, n'étant plus ce que Harry décrivait de pointu. Ses lèvres... ses lèvres ressemblaient à un bouton de rose pâle et entouré de chaumes très léger dû à l'absence d'un rasage du matin. Il était vraiment très beau. Non pas que Harry ne le pensait pas déjà.

Son regard s'attarda sur la bouche de Draco, puis voyagea vers le haut de son visage. Quand il atteignit les yeux de Draco, ils étaient ouverts et fixaient fixement ceux d'Harry. Gris et intense. Harry se figea, se demandant depuis combien de temps Draco s'était réveillé, le prenant ainsi en flagrant délit, en train de le regarder. Ils se regardèrent silencieusement, ce qui semblait être des heures, mais était seulement une question de quelques secondes. Harry pouvait jurer l'avoir vu incliner le menton se penchant ainsi imperceptiblement vers lui, quand tout à coup, des étincelles volèrent de leurs baguettes magiques, les ramenant sur terre. Harry se détourna vite fait bien fait et regarda l'horloge. Il était huit heures du matin.

« Je suppose que c'est fini », dit-il. Maladroitement, Harry se leva, ramassa sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte. « Je te verrais sûrement plus tard. »

"Oui. Certainement. »

Après le départ d'Harry, Draco rejeta sa tête en arrière, sur le canapé.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? J'étais proche d' embrasser Harry Potter._

Draco se frotta le front, perdu. Il le fut encore plus qu'il ne le pensait.

**〪****o ****〫****O****〬 ****o****〭**

Bien qu'il soit parti calmement de la maison des Serepentard, Harry, intérieurement était en pleine confusion. A mi-chemin, vers la tour des Gryffondors, il s'appuya contre un pilier pour se ressaisir.

_Il allait m'embrasser ? Allais-je le laisser faire? Quel est le problème avec moi ?_

Harry pensait que c'était seulement son imagination. Trop d'alcool, pas assez de sommeil, voilà tout. Ces choses-là, couplés avec le sort, auraient facilement pu être mal interprété par Harry pour ce qui s'était passé. Ou presque. Non, il n'allait certainement pas arriver. Du moins, c'était ce qui se disait Harry.

**.****〪****o ****〫****O****〬 ****o****〭**

* * *

*Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ne me demandait pas.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Tout le crédit revient à Reverie Wilde.

PS : Je cherche une bêta lectrice pour me corriger les fautes d'inattentions.

Place aux review.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nom du chapitre :**__ Conséquences_

_**Disclaimer**__ : C'est une __**traduction**_, je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fic, seulement la traductrice. Tout le crédit revient à Reverie Wilde qui a gentiment accepté de me laisser traduire.

Note de la traductrice : Je remercie ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de laissé une review, c'est mieux que rien et cela ne demande que deux seconde de votre temps. Je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

10 Octobre 1998

Il était huit heures du matin lorsque Hermione émergea de son sommeil dans le dortoir des filles de huitième année de Serpentard. Elle avait une bien meilleure mine que celle de d'habitude lorsqu'elle se réveillait. On aurait pu croire qu'elle était déjà prête pour aller en cours, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de se réveiller. Fidèle à sa parole, Daphné s'était occupé d'elle. Les cheveux d'Hermione étaient légèrement bouclés, cascadant le long de son dos. Elle avait du maquillage sur son visage fin, alors que normalement, celle-ci n'en mettait jamais. Daphné en avait mis un peu trop, mais Hermione se sentait beaucoup plus féminine et jolie. Et elle était toujours aussi belle, même après quelques heures de sommeil. Elle et Daphné avaient parlé une bonne partie de la nuit. Aucune ne se connaissait vraiment, mais elles avaient fini par commérer principalement sur les garçons. Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup d'occasions de le faire, ses deux meilleurs amis étant des garçons eux-mêmes. Et Ginny était tellement obsédée par Harry depuis son plus jeune âge, qu'elle ne voulait jamais parler des autres garçons.

Hermione arriva joyeusement chez les Gryffondors alors que Ron quittait le dortoir des filles avec Lavande qui était agrippé fermement à son bras.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient arrêtés mutuellement et se regardaient l'un et l'autre. Par le regard coupable sur le visage de Ron, elle savait que Lavande avait profité de ses droits selon le jeu et sa joie s'envola. Lavande sourit d'un air satisfait à Hermione et serra le bras de Ron encore plus fermement.

- « Il est plus de huit heures. Je ne t'appartiens plus. » Il lui arracha son bras et riva son regard vers Hermione. « Tu es très belle Mione. »

- « Peut-être que si tu me l'aurais dit avant, je m'en serais soucié. » dit-elle tristement.

Le dernier endroit où elle voulait être était dans son dortoir, là où Ron avait passé la nuit avec Lavande. Mais elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche. En passant devant Ron, elle ne lui jeta aucun regard.

Frottant sa tête avec une serviette, Harry marchait droit vers Ron après qu'Hermione l'ait laissée.

- « Ça semble être froid ici, dis-moi. » commenta-t-il.

- « Elle m'a vu avec Lavande. » dit Ron en mordant sa lèvre. « Harry, j'ai fait une énorme erreur en allant à cette fête. Hermione ne me regardera plus jamais. Et j'ai fait des choses avec Lavande que je n'aurais jamais dû faire avec une autre fille. » Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. " Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" se lamenta-t-il.

- "Je ne sais pas. » lui dit Harry en prenant place à ses côtés. « Elle a parfaitement le droit d'être en colère contre toi. »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Je sais. Je suis un tel crétin." Ron soupira. « Et toi alors, comment c'est passé ta soirée avec Malfoy ? » dit-il en pouffant.

- « Bizarre.» répondit Harry en jetant la serviette sur le dos d'une chaise et fit courir rapidement ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Seamus venait d'arriver dans la salle commune, suivi de près par Neville.

- "Oh, Harry. Comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Malefoy? » demanda Seamus en se mettant à rire.

- "Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, pas plus qu'Hermione avec Daphné. Nous avons joué _aux échecs_, pour ton information. »

- « Est-ce l'histoire avec laquelle vous avez conclu pour nous rien dire sur votre soirée? » Sourit Seamus, pour s'en aller ensuite dans sa chambre.

- "N'écoute pas Finnigan, Harry. Il aime juste semer le trouble », lui dit Ron.

- « Et toi Neville. Comment c'est passé ta soirée? » Lui demanda Harry.

Neville s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Ron, les yeux dans le vide. « Je pense que je suis amoureux » finit-il par dire.

- « Quoi? »

- « Ou au moins un peu. » rougit Neville.

- « Je considère donc que tu as passé un bon moment avec Pansy.» dit Harry.

- "Oh, Ouais," hocha la tête Neville. « Elle est... insatiable. » Il rougit à nouveau.

- "Tu as baisé avec elle ?" demanda subitement Ron, les yeux écarquillaient de surprise.

- « Deux fois ». Neville semblait être dans un rêve éveillé. « Je n'ai jamais baisé quelqu'un avant. » Il regarda Ron, puis Harry. « Je n'en crois toujours pas que j'ai pu faire cela.»

- « Il n'y a rien de mal avec cela, Neville, » le rassura Harry. "Je suis sûr que la plupart des étudiants ici ne l'ont jamais fait, encore. En tout cas, tu as bien dû être déçu d'être lié avec Pansy ? Je veux dire, tu aurais sûrement voulu être avec quelqu'un que tu apprécies?»

- "Non, même pas. Elle m'a tout appris. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais. » dit Neville, il fit une pause et reprit. « Je suppose que je n'étais pas contre. »

Ron ricana. « Je parie la prochaine fille avec qui tu vas coucher, va être contente que se soit Pansy qui t'ait dépuceler.». Dit-il en bousculant légèrement Neville.

- « Ouais, » affirma Neville. "Tu as raison. Maintenant je dois juste trouver une fille qui veut bien de moi."

- « Tu es un héros. Bien sûr, que tu peux te trouver une fille. Juste, ne sois pas timide," lui dit Harry. Neville semblait toujours être en état de choc lorsqu'il se retira pour rejoindre les dortoirs des garçons. À Ron, Harry lui demanda par la suite « Tu vas aller prendre le petit-déjeuner? »

- « Je vais d'abord prendre une douche. » dit-il en baissant le ton de sa voix.« J'ai encore l'odeur de Lavande. »

Harry leva sa main. " Vas et mets pas tout ton temps. Je reste là pour vous attendre."

Seul dans la salle commune, Harry rejeta sa tête sur le canapé et ferma les yeux un instant. Il n'a pas bien dormi la nuit précédente. Il entendit alors Romilda et Pavarti parler plus loin, marchant en direction du dortoir des filles. Pavarti se plaignait de Michael. Probablement l'une des rares filles qui s'étaient plaintes durant le jeu. Romilda avait dit quelque chose au sujet de Ginny, mais il n'avait pas bien compris qu'est-ce que c'était.

Un instant plus tard, la position dans laquelle il était le rappela à l'ordre. Être resté longtemps dans cette position lui avait engourdi la nuque. En ouvrant ses yeux il tomba sur Draco qui se tenait debout devant lui, fraîchement douchés et impeccablement vêtu, comme d'habitude.

- « Euh, les filles t'ont laissé entrer. » dit-il, se référant à Pavarti et Romilda.

Harry se redressa. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux que celui-ci vienne dans l'antre des Grffindors. Encore gêné pour ce qui c'était passé plus tôt, Harry évita le contact visuel.

- « Je me demandais » commença Draco. « Je voudrais une faveur. En fait, cela ne devrait même pas être une faveur." dit-il en trébuchant sur ses mots. Il se racla alors la gorge. "Je tiens à récupérer ma baguette, s'il te plaît."

- « Mais après je n'en aurais plus.»

- "Celle que tu utilises m'appartient. Elle m'a choisi. C'est _ma_ baguette. »

- « Alors laquelle suis-je censé utiliser? » demanda Harry. Il savait que Draco avait raison. Mais il n'était jamais venu la réclamer depuis que les cours avaient commencé.

- "McGonagall a beaucoup de baguettes magiques qui n'ont pas de... euh, ceux qu'ils sont mort pendant la guerre" dit Draco à Harry. "Je ne crois pas que tu veux la baguette d'un Mangemort, mais tu peux avoir quelque chose d'utilisable. Au moins temporairement. »

Harry n'aimait pas l'idée, d'encore une fois, allé demander l'emprunt d'une baguette qui ne lui appartenait pas, mais il devait encore attendre afin d'aller à Diagon Alley pour en acheter une, sa propre baguette. À contre-cœur, il sortit la baguette de la poche de son pantalon et la remit à Draco. De toute évidence, Draco était heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Il ferma les yeux et Harry voyait pratiquement le lien se reformer entre lui et la baguette. L'apparence sur le visage de Draco était presque érotique.

Ouvrant ses yeux, Draco remercia Harry. "Je vais l'offrir à ma mère. Je suis sûr que tu comprends." Il tourna les talons pour quitter la salle.

- « Malfoy, attends. » Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais il voulait dire quelque chose. Il sentait que la paire qu'ils avaient formée la nuit dernière, avait fait des progrès vers l'amitié.

Draco arqua ses sourcils et attendit. « Eh bien, que veux-tu me dire ?»

- "Euh, je voulais juste... ce que j'ai dit hier soir... Je ne veut pas dire que je ne pense pas que nous pouvons être amis. J'étais seulement surpris que tu l'aies supposé. »

- « J'étais ivre. »

- « Tu ne n'étais pas vraiment ivre. »

- J'avais bu trois verres de firewiskey. Et c'était après avoir bu de la bière-au-beurre à la fête. »

- "J'en ai bu tout autant que toi . Je n'étais pas vraiment ivre. »

- « Voyez-vous cela ? C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé d'oublier à ce sujet. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de toute façon, de vouloir te disputer avec moi."

Harry se mit à rire. "Je disais seulement la vérité. Tes amis ne peuvent pas avoir leurs propres opinions?"

- « Bien sûr qu'ils le peuvent. » dit Draco, indigné.

- "Aussi longtemps qu'il sont d'accord avec toi." sourit Harry. Il savait que cette discussion embêtait légèrement le blond. C'était plutôt amusant.

"Tu continues simplement à m'énerver, tu sais. Tu es exaspérant » lui dit Draco. Il essaya de réprimer un sourire lorsqu'il comprit que Harry le faisait exprès. L'ambiance s'était alors un peu allégé.

"Tu viens pour une autre partie d' _échecs_, Malfoy?" ricana Seamus qui passait dans la salle commune, gesticulant en faisant des signes aériens, en écrivant dans le vide les mots « jeu d'échecs », ce qui fit baisser l'humeur des deux garçons.

« La ferme, Seamus, » dit Harry en lui lançant un regard furieux.

« Ooh, ai-je frappé une corde sensible? »

"Non, mais je vais frapper _quelque chose_ de plus bas si tu ne la ferme pas, Finnigan." Répondit la voix de Ron à travers la pièce.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous le défendez? » interrogea Seamus sceptique, pointant de sa tête en direction de Malefoy.

« La guerre est fini imbécile.» déclara Ron. « Alors arrête tes préjugés.»

Seamus grimaça et partit prendre son petit déjeuner. Ron était devenu un jeune homme attachant et Seamus n'était aucunement devenu comme lui.

« Sur ce. Moi aussi il faut que j'aille déjeuner.» dit Draco. « Merci Potter. » Il regarda joyeusement sa baguette et s'en alla de la maison Gryffondor.

Harry avait dû admettre, qu'il était déçu. C'était beaucoup plus amusant les provocations avec Malefoy. Maintenant, il était relativement sûr qu'il n'y aurait plus de bagarre. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que le Serpentard avait beaucoup de sens de l'humour.

"Quel crétin. Enfoiré de Seamus," s'exclama Ron. "Ce n'est pas comme si vous vous étiez mis ensemble, toi et... Malefoy ? Eewww. » Un frisson d'horreur traversa Ron.

« Ouais, c'est vrai. » se mit à rire Harry sans grande conviction.

« Je veux dire, ce serait sûrement un choc pour toutes les filles qui vous courent après et toutes les filles avec qui vous avez été, » continua Ron. « Malfoy en plus, c'est tellement-"Ron eut encore un frisson et ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Ouais, c'est bon, Ron, » Lui dit Harry sévèrement. "Je ne vois pas en quoi cela dérangerait les filles si je sortais avec quelqu'un. Et puis il serait dégoûtant si je pensais à des choses tordues sur Malefoy. Ne t' inquiètes pas, cela ne va pas arriver. »

« Bien sûr que non, mec. » dit Ron en lui frappant sur le dos doucement. "Tu es le célibataire le plus convoité maintenant que tu as rompu avec Ginny. » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'était réciproque, Ron. »

« Je sais. Mais je pensais vraiment qu'il y avait vraiment un truc entre vous deux».

« C'était pour un temps. » déclara Harry.

« Qu'est-il arrivé? » demanda Ron.

"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être avec le drame de la guerre tout a disparu. Et puis, je la voyais plus comme une sœur, et il ne se serait pas bon pour-»

Ron lui coupa la parole. « Ne dis pas un mot. En fait, elle est _ma_ sœur, tu sais. De toute façon, vous êtes libre de faire ce qui semble être le mieux pour vous. A la prochaine soirée peut-être que tu seras enchaîné avec l'une des Greengrass. »

« Laquelle Greengrass à ton avis? »

« N' importe. Elles sont toutes les deux magnifiques."

Hochant la tête, Harry confirma. « Qu'en est-il de toi? Penses-tu être désormais célibataire, ou c'est toujours d'actualité avec Hermione?"

"Je pense que je vais me renseigner assez vite. Elle est là."

Hermione se tenait devant les garçons. Elle déclara brusquement, qu'elle allait prendre le petit déjeuner, puis elle tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent un peu sceptiques.

« Devons-nous aller avec elle? » demanda Harry.

"Je pense que c'était sa façon de me laisser le temps de réflexion. Allé viens". Ron prit Harry par le bras et le traîna jusqu'à ce qu'ils rattrapent Hermione.

Les trois venaient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et ils se dirigèrent vers leur table, là où Ginny se trouvait déjà, perdue dans ses pensées.

"Hey Gin ? Tu rêves de la nuit dernière? » taquina Ron.

"Ha. Ha, très drôle " répondit Ginny. « Je suis sûr que j'ai eu environ autant de plaisir que Harry ».

« En fait, ce n'était pas si mal que ça. » dit Harry.

Les trois autres le regardaient suspicieusement.

« Quoi ? Nous avons juste bu quelques fire whiskeys et joué aux échecs."

« Vous avez parlé toute la nuit ?» demanda Ginny.

"Oui, nous nous sommes posées des questions entre nous. C'était en fait une sorte de jeu aussi. On devait répondre honnêtement. J'ai pu lui poser une question qui me démanger. »

« Comme quoi?" Interrogea Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Rien de trop personnel. » mentit-il. « D'ailleurs nous ne sommes pas restés debout très tard quand même. Il s'est mis en colère contre moi pour quelque chose et après il s'est endormi."

Ron en riant. « Et toi Gin. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec Zabini? »

"J'ai lu un livre. Et lui il a lu le Prophète. Il était très calme et ennuyeux. Mais je crois que c'était mieux que certains couples. »

"Beaucoup de garçons sont devenus fous que tu aies obtenu Daphné, Hermione. Qu'avez-vous fait toutes les deux? » demanda Harry.

" Elle a fait ressortir la femme qui était en moi. Non pas qu'elle en avait besoin, mais elle s'est proposé et j'ai accepté." Expliqua-t-elle

« Et tu étais très belle Mione.» complimenta Ron, essayant d'obtenir un bon côté. Elle le regardait sans trop comprendre. "Mais pour moi tu es toujours jolie. Euh, je veux dire... que tu n'as pas besoin d'une métamorphose, tu es déjà belle." Balbutia-t-il.

« Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fais avec Lavande? » demanda subitement Hermione.

Le visage de Ron était devenu blanc. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien de mentir. Tout le monde savait que Lavande ressentait encore un petit quelque chose pour lui et puisqu'elle avait été le sélecteur, elle avait bien dû profiter de sa position comme le jeu le permettait.

« Eh bien, elle-»

« Je ne veux pas que tu me le dises vraiment! » cria Hermione après lui. Elle se leva et quitta la Grande Salle sous leurs yeux dubitatifs, après avoir mangé seulement la moitié de son petit déjeuner.

Ginny se pencha en avant vers lui. "C'est quoi ton problème, idiot? Elle ne le demandait pas sérieusement. Elle faisait juste un point. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu réessayes de lui parler tout en essayant de te faire pardonner."

"Non, Gin, s'il te plaît. Aide-moi. J'ai été tellement stupide. Je ne sais pas comment résoudre ce problème. »

« Tu veux qu'elle te revienne vraiment ?» Lui demanda Ginny. « Parce que je me demande pourquoi tu es allé à cette partie, si tu l'aimais vraiment. »

"Nous avons nos problèmes, comme tout le monde. Mais je l'aime. Avec Lavande c'était étrange et maladroit. Elle ne me connaît pas comme Hermione me connaît. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais perdu. Maintenant, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop tard. »

« Peut-être que si tu continues de parler comme ça, elle te reviendra, » suggéra Harry.

« Enfoiré de Serpentard pour m'avoir mis cette idée dans la tête, » siffla Ron.

Harry regarda les élèves de Serpentard, un en particulier. « Ouais, » dit-il stupidement.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Harry frappa à la porte de la directrice et attendit la réponse.

« Eh bien, Harry, c'est bon de vous voir. Entrez." Le professeur McGonagall se mit sur le côté pour permettre à Harry d'entrer. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous? »

« Oui, en réalité il y' a que...vous voyez, j' utilisais la baguette magique de Draco jusqu'à aujourd'hui et je lui ai rendu. Alors maintenant je n'ai plus de baguette. Il m'a dit que vous aviez certaines baguettes à votre disposition."

« Oui, en effet. La plupart d'entre elles appartenaient à des Mangemorts qui ont péri sur la propriété et d'autres non, qui sont toujours là. »

« J'ai l'intention d'aller à Diagon Alley pour en obtenir une à moi, mais pour l'instant, croyez-vous que je pourrais utiliser l'une d'elles? »

"Bien sûr, Harry. J'ai quelques-unes qui pourraient vous intéresser."

Le professeur se dirigea vers une alcôve, hors de vue d'Harry pendant un moment, puis revint avec une petite boîte. Elle la déposa sur son bureau et souleva le couvercle.

"Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir faire cela, Harry ? Il est peut-être plus difficile que vous le pensez. »

Il hocha la tête.

En prenant une, McGonagall dit à Harry, « Celle-ci appartenait au professeur Lupin ».

« Remus », chuchota Harry. Des larmes vinrent se loger dans ses yeux.

« Et celle-ci à Tonks. »

Harry tendit la main pour ramasser la baguette de Remus, mais hésita. « Pourquoi ne sont-elles pas enterrées avec eux, comme celle de Fred? »

"Ils ont été légués à l'école. Ils voulaient que leurs baguettes servent à bon escient. » Elle prit une autre baguette de la boîte et la déposa sur son bureau. « Peut-être que la baguette de Colin Creevey serait plus appropriée. »

Harry la ramassa. Il avait tout de suite senti le lien avec la baguette, se former. Pas le même que la sienne, mais familier et réconfortant. « Pourquoi a-t-elle été laissé? »

« Ses parents sont Moldus, très amères sur la guerre des sorciers. Ils avaient interdit à leurs fils de se battre, mais il n'avait pas écouté. Les Creevey n'envoyaient aucune utilité de garder la baguette magique. » La directrice mit une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Mais cela aurait signifié beaucoup à Colin que vous la possédiez maintenant. »

Harry pouvait voir ses yeux scintiller, malgré la pièce mal éclairée. « Alors je vais l'honorer en l'utilisant avec sagesse, » lui dit-il. « Merci, professeur. » Il cligna des yeux pour faire partir quelque peu ses larmes.

Il quitta McGonagall avec des sentiments mitigés. Il était heureux d'avoir une baguette magique qui correspondait si bien avec sa propre magie. Mais triste pour les circonstances dans laquelle il l'avait acquis.

Après s'être terré dans sa chambre, Harry passa la majeure partie du reste de la journée seul à réfléchir encore sur les événements de la nuit précédente. Il se retrouva désireux de continuer son jeu d'interrogatoire avec Malefoy. Il y avait beaucoup de choses dont il était curieux de savoir, mais il savait que Malefoy ne répondrait jamais volontairement à ses requêtes. Et Harry ne savait pas comment aborder une conversation normale avec lui.

Harry se retrouva à réfléchir également aussi sur les mots de Ron. Il était vraiment le célibataire le plus convoité et admissible à Poudlard ? Les filles avaient-elles déjà ragoté à son sujet ? Il ne les avait jamais entendu parler . Bien sûr, il n'était pas censé être au courant qu'on radotait sur lui. Il avait été en couple avec Ginny. Mais même maintenant, n' ayant aucune compagne, il était difficile de dire s'il avait été attiré par l'une d'entre elles en particulier. Daphné Greengrass était belle. Peut-être que Ron avait raison. Il ne devrait pas attendre trop longtemps. Il était peut-être temps qu'il donne un rendez-vous à Daphné, ou autres choses.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

15 Octobre 1998

La première occasion, qu'Harry obtint, ou plutôt, avait pris, c'était ce jeudi de cette même semaine. Après le cours de Potions, il avait rassemblé du courage pour pouvoir lui parler.

Il se tenait à côté d'elle et se racla la gorge pour avoir son attention.

Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit. « Salut Harry. »

"Salut, Daphné." Il déglutit et se força de poursuivre. « Euh, je me demandais, euh, si tu voulais, peut-être, étudier avec moi un jour ou l'autre. »

Elle rit. « Étudier? »

"Ouais. Ou quelque chose comme ça." dit-il évasivement.

« Très bien » répondit-elle.

"Génial. Que dirais-tu de ce soir? A sept heures et demies à la bibliothèque? »

Elle sembla confuse pour un moment et finit par dire. "Okay."

"Cool. Bien à toute à l'heure, alors." dit-il maladroitement. Il sortit de la salle de classe. Dans le couloir, Ron l'attendait et se mit à l'observer.

« Eh bien ? Qu'a-t-elle dit?"

"Elle a dit oui. On se voit dans la bibliothèque ce soir."

Les sourcils relevés, Ron dit. « La bibliothèque ? Pas très privé."

"Nous y allons juste pour étudier. Ce n'est pas vraiment un rendez-vous. Je veux juste faire connaissance avec elle, un peu au moins. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir? Elle a des seins aussi gros que des melons."

« Ron » réprimanda Harry. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers son prochain cours.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Harry était presque arrivé à la bibliothèque, lorsque quelqu'un lui attrapa son bras et le tira dans un coin sombre.

« Daphné, que fais-tu? »

Elle regarda les livres à la main. « Tu veux dire, que tu voulais vraiment étudier? »

« Eh bien, oui. C'est ce que je t'ai demandé, n'est ce pas?"

"J'ai pensé que c'était comme un mot de code. Tu sais, comme bécoter ou baiser" admit Daphné.

Harry regarda ses livres et il se sentit idiot tout d'un coup. Il y avait une belle jeune fille debout devant lui, prêt à faire des cochonneries et lui, il avait l'intention d'aller étudier.

" Tu as raison, on ne va pas étudier" proposa-t-il nerveusement.

Daphné, délicatement, retira les livres des mains d'Harry et se pencha vers le bas pour les mettre sur le plancher. Quand elle se redressa, son corps, légèrement, se frotta contre celui du brun. Elle passa doucement ses doigts sur son visage.

Harry inclina sa tête et l'embrassa. Sa bouche se posa sur celle de la jeune fille, d'abord doucement puis avec férocité. Leurs bouches bougeaient dans un rythme endiablé, puis doucement et lentement. Harry augmenta la pression de ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les emmêlant par la même occasion.

« Désolé » marmonna-t-il contre sa bouche. Il pouvait sentir son sourire contre lui.

« Je me ferais une queue-de-cheval la prochaine fois, » chuchota-t-elle. Sa tentative de peigner ses cheveux n'avait pas été des plus fructueuses. Elle donna un coup sur ses lunettes, frôlant l'un de ses yeux.

Il rompit le baiser et retira ses lunettes et les mis dans la poche de sa chemise. « Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de cela de toute façon. »

Repoussant Harry de quelques pas, le bloquant ainsi contre le mur, Daphné pressa alors ses hanches contre celles d'Harry. Il gémit de plaisir face à la pression. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent une nouvelle fois, de toute urgence et fiévreusement. Le pantalon du brun commençait à être inconfortable, il le serrait. Il était mal à l'aise et son pantalon le gênait de plus en plus par les mouvements de hanches que faisait Daphné contre son aine.

Il arrêta le baiser assez longtemps pour parler, et murmura, « Quelqu'un peut nous entendre ».

« Silencio », murmura-t-elle après avoir lancé de sa baguette le sort. Puis elle continua à le bécoter.

Harry se demanda s'ils étaient dans un coin assez sombre qui les cacher bien. Il oublia bien rapidement cette pensée quand elle guida ses mains sur ses seins. Ils n'étaient pas du tout comme des melons, pensa-t-il. Plus comme des ballons remplis de gelée. Celle-ci gémit quand il les pétrit et elle l'encouragea à poursuivre. Les mains de Daphné glissèrent vers le bas du dos de Harry et tombèrent sur ses fesses bien fermes plaquées contre le mur.

La pression de leurs hanches se fit plus forte faisant bander encore plus le membre d'Harry. Daphné trouva un rythme qui lui plût aussi bien qu'à lui. Elle se déhancha de haut et en bas se frottant temps à autre sensuellement. Tout à coup, elle prit un rythme beaucoup plus vite et gémit dans la bouche de Harry. Son corps tremblait et elle s'empara plus durement les fesses d'Harry, rapprochant son bas-ventre contre le sien.

« Haaaann »gémit-elle. « Oh, j'ai besoin que... »

Harry était toujours appuyé contre le mur, douloureusement dur et haletant.

Daphné appuya sa main sur le membre dur et palpitant du brun à travers son pantalon. "Aw, mon pauvre. Laisses-moi m'occuper de toi." Elle ouvrit la fermeture de son pantalon et glissa sa main à l'intérieur. Il gémit sous le contact de sa main contre son sexe.

Elle lui caressa lentement mais sûrement, puis elle le réembrassa sensuellement, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche béante. Il répondit au baiser, caressant de sa langue la sienne.

« Elle est énorme. Un bon gros morceau. » constata-t-elle lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil au sexe palpitant dans sa main.

« Mmmnnn, » était la seule chose qu'Harry pouvait dire. La main de Daphné travaillait de façon experte sur son membre l'amenant à son apogée.

« Tu es _si_ gros,» répéta-t-elle, faisant des va et viens bien plus vite. « Je pense que tu pourrais concurrencer avec celle de Draco».

_Draco ?_

L'image de son visage endormi venait d'apparaître dans l'esprit d'Harry.

"Huuummm. Ohh." Le pantalon d'Harry et la main de Daphné s'étaient soudainement recouvert de sperme.

« Merlin, c'était beaucoup trop tôt.» s'exclama Daphné.

"Merde, Daphne. Pourquoi as-tu mentionner Malefoy? » se plaignit Harry . « C'est la dernière chose à laquelle j'aurais voulu penser après avoir joui. »

« Oui, mais tu es venu, n'est-ce pas? » lui sourit-elle.

Maintenant que c'était fini, Harry avait un peu honte de son comportement. Elle l'importait peu. Il n'avait même pas de vrais sentiments pour elle.

Daphné sortit sa baguette une fois de plus et la dirigea vers l'entrejambe du brun et lui lança un sort de nettoyage, puis un autre pour lui refermer son pantalon.

"Il semble que les rumeurs sont vraies. Je devrais avoir le pari avec Tracey,"dit-elle, en redressant ses propres vêtements.

« Quoi ? Quelles rumeurs? »

« À propos de ta _baguette_, " rit-elle. « Tu sais, le fait de savoir que le plus grand sorcier à un gros engin. »

Harry roula des yeux. Il n'avait jamais entendu une pareille connerie. Mais alors il eut une autre pensée.

« As-tu accepté de venir seulement pour savoir cela ?» demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oh, de quoi tu te plains ? Tu viens de te faire branler par la fille la plus populaire de Poudlard. Et moi je peux dire que j'ai branlé Harry Potter. »

Bouche bée, Harry en resta coi. « Tu vas le dire ?»

Daphné souleva ses sourcils et sourit. Voir ses traits se ramollir, la fit sourire encore plus. « Pas à tous. »

« Daphné, s'il te plaît. Ne fais pas ce genre de chose. »

« Il n'y a seulement que quelques rumeurs à ton sujet. Ginny a seulement dit que vous vous êtes juste embrassé et rien d'autre. Tu ne vas pas aller te vanter de ce que nous avons fait? » lui demanda-t-elle subitement embarrassée. Chaque fois qu'un garçon arrivait à aller plus loin qu'un baiser avec elle, il avait tendance à aller se vanter partout et la nouvelle se répandait facilement. La plupart d'entre eux en rajoutaient toujours un peu plus.

"Je voudrais être capable de dire non, mais Ron sait que je t'ai demandé d'étudier avec moi et il va me soûler jusqu'à ce que je lui donne au moins quelques détails. Mais c'est tout, franchement. »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et soupira lourdement. "Très bien, je vais seulement le dire à Tracey. Et je te fais la promesse de faire en sorte qu'elle n'en parle pas. Tu te conduis toujours comme une sainte ni touche ?"

"Je t'ai laissé me branler juste à côté de la bibliothèque. Alors, évidemment je ne me conduis pas comme tel. »

« Eh bien, rendez-vous à la partie de demain soir, » lui dit Daphné.

« Oh, je ne pense pas que je vais y aller, » répondit-il.

« Quoi? Mais il le faut. Beaucoup de filles espèrent obtenir ta baguette. » ricana-t-elle " Ainsi que deux ou trois garçons, aussi. S'il te plaît ? Si tu viens, on remettra cela dans un endroit plus à l'aise. »

Harry sourit. « Je vais y penser. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire et s'en alla tout en sautillant, laissant Harry seul dans le coin sombre. _Pourquoi ne voulais-je pas que Daphné ne le dise?_ Il était libre de faire ce qu'il lui plaisait, après tout. Qui ne souhaitait pas savoir ce que faisait Harry Potter de temps en temps? Et puis lorsqu'il avait joui c'était simplement une coïncidence quand il avait pensé à Malefoy. Non ?

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain.

Avis ? Aimé ou pas ?

Review ?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nom du chapitre :** Deuxième tour._

_Disclaimer : C'est une **traduction**_, je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fic, seulement la traductrice. Tout le crédit revient à Reverie Wilde qui a gentiment accepté de me laisser traduire.

**Note de la traductrice :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Les chapitres se corsent et sont assez dur à traduire mais je m'en sort, plutôt bien.

**Note 2 : **Je ne fais pas de RAR, mais je répond directement en PM au reviewer. Mais je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review.

Je vous dis bonne lecture et désolé d'avance s'il reste des fautes, c'est possible. :(

* * *

**〪****o ****〫****O****〬 ****o****〭**

**15 Octobre 1998**

"Merde, elle t'a branlé juste à côté de la bibliothèque ? Mince Harry. Cela avait dû être bon d'avoir été choisi par elle."

« Arrêtes, Ron. Je n'ai pas été choisi. J'ai été accidentellement choisi, on va dire." dit Harry, il fit une pause et sourit. « Mais oui, elle l'a fait. »

« Chançard »

Changeant de sujet, Harry lui demanda, « Aucun progrès avec Hermione? »

Ron haussa les épaules. "C'est difficile à dire. Elle me parle, parfois. En revanche, Lavande continue de me harceler. Elle fait comme en sixième année. » Expliqua-t-il. « Lavande est là, prête et consentante. Mais, mes pensées ne se rivent que sur ma Hermione." Continua-t-il.

Du coin de son œil, Harry vit Hermione entrer tranquillement dans la salle commune. Il savait qu'elle avait entendu de ce que Ron venait de dire, par le petit sourire qui ornait ses lèvres. Harry décida de questionner son ami, essayant ainsi de l'aider.

Il lui demanda « T'aies-tu excusé? ».

"Environ un milliard de fois. Elle ne dit que « OK ». Mais elle refuse de me dire, si elle me pardonne."

« Veux-tu vraiment qu'elle te revienne ?»

Ron s'était assis droit sur le canapé et lui répondit en fronçant ses sourcils. « Tu ne vois pas que je suis malheureux ? Bien sûr, que je veux qu'elle me revienne. Je pourrais sortir et obtenir dès maintenant Lavande si je le voulais. J'irais à la partie de demain soir si je ne souhaitais pas que Hermione me revienne. Je veux dire, bien sûr, dans la perspective, d'avoir une ou plusieurs liaisons avec quelqu'un d'autre est excitant. Ne te méprends pas. Qui ne _voudrait pas être branlé par Daphné?"_

Harry fit une grimace. Il avait espéré que Ron oublie quelque peu sa mésaventure avec Daphné. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione soit au courant.

« Toi? » répondit Harry à sa question.

Ron secoua la tête. « Je cherchais juste un peu... de pimant, tu sais. Mais j'ai cherché au mauvais endroit. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller à cette fête minable.»

« Pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas à moi ? » Dit une voix qu'il connaissait très bien

Se révélant, Ron se retourna vers la source. Hermione lui souriait tout en marchant doucement vers lui. « J'ai entendu tout ce que tu as dit. Tu ne veux vraiment plus aller à cette fête ? »

"Non. J'ai appris ma leçon, maintenant."

« Alors peut-être que nous pouvons faire notre propre soirée privée. »

Les sourcils soulevés, Ron répondit « Ouais »

« Ouais » Elle glissa sa main dans son dos, puis elle le pinça fermement. "Mais si _jamais_ tu refais la même connerie, je te jette un sort de découpe sur une partie bien précise de ton anatomie."

Ron déglutit et hocha la tête. « Maintenant, Ginny et toi, vous pouvez vous remettre ensemble. Et tout sera revenu à la normale ». Proposa-t-il.

« Ron... » soupira Harry. Il ne savait pas comment dire à Ron que ses sentiments pour Ginny avaient disparu, au-delà de l'amitié.

« Je crains que cela ne soit plus possible » lui dit Hermione. « Ginny n'est qu'une amie désormais.»

"Amie ? Tu veux dire qu'ils ne vont plus se remettre ensemble?" S'écria Ron, demandant ainsi une explication.

"C'est une bonne chose, Ron. Nous sommes passé au-dessus de cela. Elle mérite d'avoir une personne de moins confus que moi. Tout va bien," Assura Harry « Nous sommes toujours amis. »

« Confus au sujet de quoi? » demanda Hermione en fronçant ses sourcils.

Harry secoua la tête. "Rien. Je ne suis simplement pas prêt à entamer une relation en ce moment, c'est tout. » Finit-il par dire en sortant de la salle commune.

Hermione était sceptique, mais elle le laissa partir.

**〪****o ****〫****O****〬 ****o****〭**

**16 Octobre 1998**

Vendredi soir, à neuf heures et demie, un défilé de Gryffons traversaient la salle, devant les yeux d'Harry qui était assis à une table, face à lui un livre ouvert. Il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Pavarti.

« Tu ne viens pas Harry? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il inclina sa tête sur le côté et plissa son front.

« La baguette partie. Tu viens?" lui répéta-t-elle.

« Oh, non je n'ai pas prévu d'y aller ce soir. » lui dit-il.

« Oh, allé viens. Tu as peur d'obtenir une nouvelle fois Malfoy. » se mit à rire Seamus en se pointant devant lui.

" Non, je n'ai pas peur. Je veux seulement pas y aller. Alors arrête de me soûler avec Malfoy." S'énerva Harry.

« Je plaisante, Harry, » Soupira Seamus en haussant les épaules.

« Tu devrais venir, Harry, » renchérit Romilda "Cela va être amusant. Tu auras sûrement une chance de nouveau, d'être jumelé avec Malfoy? »

Il ferma brusquement son livre et il se leva de sa chaise « Vous savez quoi ? Je vais y aller. »

Il rejoignit ses compatriotes et ils se faufilèrent vers les cachots, chez les Serpentards. Ils donnèrent le mot de passe spéciale, utilisé uniquement comme entrée, pour la fête. « Il y a les mêmes personnes que l'autre jour. » constata Harry. Il vit Lavande s'approchait de lui et lui demander où était Ron.

"Il est avec Hermione. Ils ont décidé de faire leur propre fête, seulement tous les deux.» Il avait eu une grande satisfaction, lorsqu'il lui apprit la nouvelle. Lavande avait été extrêmement déçu, mais elle repartit faire un tour dans la salle, parler aux partenaires potentiels. Harry fit de même, s'adressant principalement à ses camarades. Mais Daphné avait réussi à se l'accaparer, plusieurs fois.

Quelques minutes avant minuit, Blaise réclama l'attention de tous. Comme il l'avait fait auparavant, il expliqua les mêmes règles du jeu. Cette fois-ci, il avait parlé beaucoup plus vite.

Harry avait obtenu un parchemin portant le numéro quatre et il s'en réjouit, car il aura plus de choix cette fois-ci. Quand se fut à son tour, il remit à Blaise, son papier et il se dirigea vers le chaudron. Tâtonnant dedans, Harry ne sentit rien au début. Puis soudainement, ses doigts sentirent légèrement une baguette. Après un toucher plus prononcé, sur celle-ci, il attrapa le bout et il se saisit de la baguette. Quand il la sortit et il jeta un regard à celle-ci, la déception se lut alors sur son visage.

Il soupira et commença à la remettre dans le chaudron.

« Que penses-tu faire, là ? » demanda subitement Pansy.

« J'ai choisi ma propre baguette, » lui dit-il. « Ne suis-je pas censé la remettre et en choisir une autre ?»

« Ce n'est pas ta baguette.» marmonna une voix lasse.

"Oui, c'est.. .oh. J'avais complètement oublié, que je te l'avais rendu." s'exclama embarrassé Harry, consultant la baguette magique de Draco dans sa main. "Putain. Accio baguette." maugréa-t-il ensuite. Sa propre baguette, anciennement celle de Colin Creevey, se posa dans sa main. Tant pis pour l'utilisation en bon escient.

« Tu t'es trompé. Je ne suis pas plus heureux que toi, de me retrouver en ta compagnie, Potter. »

Harry entendit Seamus essayer d'étouffer un rire. Étant à côté d'Harry, celui-ci l'entendit. Seamus, se mit à son tour à choisir une baguette dans le chaudron et il attrapa celle de Daphné. « Meilleure chance la prochaine fois Harry, » Dit Seamus se mettant de nouveau à rire.

Draco et Harry n'étaient pas les seules paires répétaient. Pavarti avait encore choisi la baguette de Michael et Millicent avait encore celle de Justin Finch-Fletchley, le garçon qui avait toujours été appelé par son nom complet, même s'il n'y avait aucun autre Justin. En outre, Pansy était jumelé avec Théo, Blaise avec Harper, Ginny avec Dean, Astoria avec Neville, Ernie avec Luna, Tracey avec Anthony, Susan avec Romilda et Padma avec Lavande. Trois de ses quatre filles avaient été mécontentes du résultat.

Millicent protesta. "Ce n'est pas équitable. Je me suis promené avec des oreilles d'âne et une queue toute la semaine à cause de lui. Je ne veux plus être son partenaire, de nouveau."

Pansy sourit. "Mais cette fois, tu es le sélecteur. Tu peux lui faire faire ce que tu veux. Et tu connais les règles, s'il refuse. »

Millicent plissa ses yeux. « Peut-être ». Elle ne pensa même pas plus d'une seconde, qu'elle se mit à donner un ordre à Justin. « Viens, Finch-Fletchley, tu vas aller nettoyer ma chambre. » Justin recueillit plusieurs regards compatissant et il se fit traîner par Millicent, jusqu'à son dortoir.

En revanche, Pavarti semblait plutôt heureuse d'avoir une autre chance avec Michael. Après quelques bières-aux-beurres à la dernière partie, il était bien plus charmant pour elle. Il n'était plus le garçon timide, qu'il était normalement. Et cette fois-ci, elle était le sélecteur.

Comme auparavant, les couples s'étaient dissipés dans des espaces privés, laissant seul Harry et Draco qui se tenaient très proches l'un de l'autre, dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

"Oh, mon pote," dit Blaise en se dirigeant vers Draco, suivit d'Harper, loin derrière lui. Il murmura quelque chose à son oreille, et Draco hocha la tête. Harper sourit timidement à Harry, puis détourna son regard. Après avoir parlé à Draco, Blaise attrapa la main d'Harper et l'emmena dans le dortoir des garçons.

« Nous pouvons tout aussi bien rester ici encore. J'ai été viré de ma chambre,"dit Draco.

"Alors, Harper... est un participant volontaire?"

Draco sourit. « On joue à nouveau aux questions ? Comme l'autre jour ? »

« Je suppose que nous le pouvions. »

"C'est toi le sélecteur Potter. C'est toi qui as choisi ma baguette," lui rappela Draco.

"Très bien. Nous allons à tour de rôle nous poser des questions, à nouveau. Pour chaque question les réponses doivent être honnêtes et complètes. » L'extrémité de la baguette magique de Harry commença à scintiller et il sentit un changement dans sa magie. Draco le sentit lui aussi. « Qu'est-ce que c'était? »

« Je suppose que c'était le jeu, qui nous lie à nouveau. »

« Je n'avais pas senti cette sensation l'autre jour.» commenta tout de même Harry .

"Je ne tenais pas ma baguette l'autre jour. Je me demande si Pansy savait que j'allais obtenir ta baguette? »

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, puis ils haussèrent leurs épaules, Ce n'était pas un problème pour eux, ils s'étaient seulement posé des questions l'autre fois et joué aux échecs. Cependant, Harry avait quelques-unes de ses questions, qui étaient de nature plus personnelle.

« Un autre jeu d'échecs? » lui proposa Draco.

« Tu sais déjà, que c'est toi qui va gagner de nouveau. » soupira Harry. De toute manière, ils n'avaient rien mieux à faire. « Très bien». Finit-il par accepter.

**〪****o ****〫****O****〬 ****o****〭**

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? » demanda Dean, maladroitement.

« Euh, je suppose que nous pourrions aller à la salle commune des Gryffondors, » répondit Ginny.

« Je pense que Lavande et Padma sont allées là-bas. » dit Dean hésitant. « N'as-tu pas ta propre chambre maintenant? »

"Oh. Oui, j'en ai une ». Ginny se mordit la lèvre. Comme elle était le sélecteur, c'était elle qui menait la danse. « D'accord, on peut y aller. »

Ginny ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre ou même de ce qu'ils feront une fois seule là-bas. Elle et Dean marchaient en silence jusqu'à ladite chambre, qu'elle partageait avec Michael. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans celle-ci, ils tombèrent sur un spectacle surprenant. Pavarti était à cheval sur Michael et ils étaient tous deux haletant.

« Oops » dit Ginny.

Pavarti cacha son visage dans la chemise de Michael, embarrassée.

Riant nerveusement, Michael présenta ses excuses. "Désolé, Ginny. Je ne savais pas que vous viendrez ici. »

"Euh, pas de problème. Nous allons simplement aller dans ma chambre.» Ginny prit la main de Dean et le tira dans sa chambre.

« Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps. » Ricana Dean.

"Ouais, je ne savais pas qu'elle était intéressée par lui. En fait je ne savais pas du tout que quelqu'un pouvait être intéressé par lui.»

"Pourquoi ? Quel est le problème avec lui?" Demanda Dean.

"Rien » Elle haussa les épaules. " Mais, il est juste... nous somme sortis ensemble pendant un certain temps. C'était un peu bizarre, c'est tout. Zut. J'aurais aimé attrapé quelque chose à boire avant de venir ici. »

« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un truc à boire? » proposa gentiment Dean.

« Tu veux vraiment ? Je n'ai pas envie de les revoir, à nouveau." Dit-elle en parlant de Parvarti et Michael.

Dean écouta à la porte pendant un moment avant de l'ouvrir légèrement. Il jeta un regard autour de la salle. "Ils sont partis. Je pense qu'ils sont dans la chambre." constata-t-il.

"Bon. Prends-moi un jus de citrouille. Et moi je vais prendre des chips."

Dean et Ginny s'étaient empiffrés sur le lit en parlant de tout et de rien. Les projets pour l'été et les échecs sentimentaux avaient été les nombreux sujets évoqués.

"Pourquoi Harry et toi, vous vous êtes séparé? Tout le monde pensait que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre. »

"Peut-être qu'on se connaissait que trop bien avant de se mettre ensemble. J'avais eu le béguin pour lui depuis si longtemps et il faisait, pratiquement partie de ma famille. Il a probablement pensé que j'étais plus que comme une sœur qu'une petite amie."

« Il faut être fous, alors» murmura Dean.

"Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit."

Dean caressa la joue de Ginny avec sa main. « Je sais que je ne t'ai pas traité comme il le fallait, lorsque j'avais eu la chance de pouvoir être avec toi.»

"Mais c'était il y a deux ans. Nous étions jeunes et inexpérimentés. Nous avons dépassé cela. »

« Oui, c'est vrai » confirma Dean.

Il se pencha près de Ginny, mais il s'arrêta un court instant avant de finir par l'embrasser. Elle ne s'était pas éloigné, alors il pressa encore plus ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Ses lèvres étaient tellement différentes de celles d'Harry. Elles étaient pleines et un peu plus volumineuses. Ginny oublia combien elle aimait les embrasser. Ses doigts parcouraient doucement la crinière du jeune homme, puis elle les fit glisser sur le torse ferme de celui-ci.

Il brisa le baiser et se pencha sur le côté, pour la regarder. "Est-ce correct ? Je veux dire, ça ne te dérange pas de m'embrasser ? Tu as choisi ma baguette, c'est à toi de décider, de ce que nous pouvions faire."

Rougissante, un peu, Ginny admit qu'elle avait oublié ce détail. Elle s'était initialement inscrite aux parties, afin d'obtenir elle-même une bonne baise. Pour des raisons évidentes, elle n'avait pu baiser avec Blaise. Mais maintenant, face à Dean, elle pensait peut-être qu'elle pourrait trouver plus.

"Je ne sais pas quelles sont tes intentions pour assister à la fête, mais maintenant que nous avons été jumelés ensemble... Je pensais peut-être que nous pourrions nous donner une chance." proposa Ginny.

« Tu veux vraiment me donner une seconde chance? » dit Dean plus que surpris. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été le meilleur des petits copains, que Ginny avait eu.

« Nous avons eu de bons moments, » lui sourit Ginny. « Ce n'était pas non plus la guerre entre nous. ». Affirma-t-elle

Il prit la main de Ginny dans la sienne. "Si tu es d'accord, alors je vais m'assurer que tu ne le regrettes pas. Je te promets de faire de mon mieux, cette fois." Il avait été un peu du genre jaloux et ils s'étaient disputés, à cause d'une petite conversation que la jeune fille avait eue avec un autre garçon. "Je ne serai plus un crétin possessif comme avant. Ginny, tu me plais toujours autant. »

« Moi aussi. » confirma Ginny. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Dean et le tira plus près. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et lentement, se laissant tomber, jusqu'à être littéralement couchés, les jambes emmêlées, le corps pressé l'un contre l'autre.

Ginny n'était pas sûre du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, mais elle était fatiguée. Et même si elle pouvait sentir le sexe dur de Dean contre elle, elle savait que Dean n'insisterait jamais, pour aller plus loin que des baisers.

Elle murmura: « Nous devons dormir un peu, ».

« Probablement » lui dit-il contre ses lèvres.

"Je suis désolé. Je ne pense pas que nous devrions le faire... "

Il la coupa en lui mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Tout va bien, Gin. Nous irons à notre rythme. »

Il roula sur le côté et glissa derrière elle, drapant son bras au-dessus de sa taille.

« Bonne nuit » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

« Bonne nuit » répondit-elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle était si bien dans ses bras, qu'elle pensa directement que peut-être cette fois-ci, cela pourrait fonctionner entre eux..

**〪****o ****〫****O****〬 ****o****〭**

Harry avait eu un sentiment de déjà-vu lorsque Draco sortit la bouteille de firewhiskey, qu'ils avaient bu la semaine précédente. Il se demanda brièvement, si la soirée se terminerait de la même façon embarrassante que l'autre fois.

« Je vais commencer par ma question précédente à propos d'Harper, » dit Harry en avalant ensuite un verre de firewhiskey.

"Oui, il est plus que prêt. Je crois que lui et Blaise ont déjà eu des rencontres avant. » Il but à son tour et posa immédiatement sa première question. « Tu as une meilleure idée, de pourquoi tu as rompu avec la fille Weasley ? »

« J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, la dernière fois, » protesta Harry.

"Ah, mais cette fois c'est obligatoire. Tu dois répondre honnêtement et complètement ou en payer les conséquences. »

Harry fit une pause. "Eh bien, en fait, je pense que sans tous les dangers de la guerre, le besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose, nous a fait réaliser que nous sommes mieux lotis en tant qu'amis. Elle avait ressenti la même chose. Je ne pense pas que nous étions vraiment _amoureux_." Harry sentit que sa réponse était honnête, mais il se sentait obligé dans dire davantage. « Et je veux tenter l'expérience avec d'autres personnes. » Cela semblait être une lutte pour Harry de mettre en chaque mot de l'honnêteté.

"En fait, tu veux baiser avec beaucoup de filles," dit Draco pour simplifier.

« Je n'ai pas dit cela. » Souffla Harry.

« Mais tu l'as sous-entendu, » lui sourit Draco.

Sentant que la discussion allait partir trop loin, Harry réfléchit sur sa prochaine question. Que voulait-il savoir sur Draco ?

« Pansy et toi, vous avez déjà eu des rapports ou jamais ? »

« On en a eu à un moment donné. Mais c'était plus physique qu'autre chose et c'était aussi à cause de toutes les tensions accumulées il y' a quelques années. Elle venait habituellement vers moi, quand elle était entre ses amants. Cependant, ce jeu était de se servir en tant qu'un bon substitut convenable. »

« Comment cela? »

"Pansy n'a pas besoin de moi. Elle a eu Longbottom et maintenant Nott."

« Et qu'en est-il de toi ? As-tu quelqu'un maintenant?"

"Cela ressemble à une autre question. Je me sens pas obligé de répondre,"dit Draco.

« Quoi? Parce que, plus tôt, j'ai senti que j'avais répondu bien plus que je ne le voulais, à ta question.»

"Oui, mais c'est différent. Tes deux dernières questions ne m'ont pas donné envie de donner plus de réponses. Je réponds maintenant parce que je le veux."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. C'est tout aussi irrésistible que le Veritaserum."

Saisissant l'occasion, Draco fit sa prochaine enquête. « Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé de la Salle sur Demande? »

« C'était la bonne chose à faire. » répondit tout de suite Harry. Il sentit une force étrange, une pression invisible qui le forçait à continuer.

« Pas assez bonne comme réponse, » dit Draco. Il pouvait voir qu'Harry avait du mal à se retenir de parler plus.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu meurs. D'accord. Je ne voulais pas voir quelqu'un d'autre mourir. » lâcha d'un but en blanc Harry.

« Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as sauvé, alors que tu pouvais partir avec Granger et Weasley et me laisser mourir.» insista Draco.

« Je tenais à le faire, d'accord. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai juste du... »

« Je pense que tu le sais. » Le coupa Draco.

"Je savais que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un qui faisait le mal. J'étais dans la tour quand Dumbledore a été tué. Tu ne l'aurais pas fait. J'ai pensé alors que tu étais digne d'être sauvé. Je n'étais pas très sûr en ce qui concernait Goyle. Et puis, je n'avais pas eu, assez confiance en Ron et Hermione pour te sauver. » dit à la fin Harry en baissant la tête. Il ne l'avait jamais admis à lui-même, qu'il n'avait pas eu confiance en ses amis à ce moment-là. Il se sentait épuisé, tout d'un coup. Il prit la bouteille et se versa un autre verre pour lui-même.

Draco était vraiment surpris par la confession de Harry. Le Trio d'or avait eu un petit différend.

Fermant les yeux, Harry commençait à regretter les règles du jeu. Il lui semblait que, même avec un effort, il ne pouvait pas résister à répondre aux questions. Mais ce n'était pas seulement l'épuisement du moment, mais les conséquences pour la semaine suivante.

« Peut-être que nous devrions arrêter de se poser mutuellement des questions, » suggéra-t-il.

"Ne perds pas ton sang-froid maintenant, Potter. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que tu veux savoir»

« En effet. »

Harry prit un autre verre de firewhiskey, puis un autre plus rapidement, par la suite.

« As-tu eu mal, lorsque tu as reçu la Marque des Ténèbres? »

Inconsciemment, Draco frotta son avant-bras. Il se versa un autre verre lui aussi, avant de répondre. "C'était atroce. Tante Bellatrix et Greyback me maintenaient de force au sol. Je pensais que j'étais prêt pour la douleur mais... "

« Je suis désolé », lui dit alors Harry doucement. Sa tête commençait à nager, en regardant fixement le tatouage fané.

"Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de ta faute. Ne te sens pas désolé pour moi, Potter," déclara avec amertume Draco. Il ramassa la bouteille et but directement. Harry la lui arracha des mains et fit de même.

« Tu ferais mieux de ralentir, Potter. »

L'alcool commençait à frapper Harry et il commença alors à tomber de fatigue. « Je veux aller dormir ».

« Tu ne peux pas » lui dit Draco. « C'est mon tour de te poser une question. » Il se sentit lui aussi un peu somnolent et ivre. « Pourquoi me regardais-tu la semaine dernière? »

"Pardon? Te regarder ? Moi? » Les yeux d'Harry commençaient à s'affaisser.

« Tu m'as regardé dormir. »

Harry essaya de se changer les idées, mais il ne pouvait pas. L'effet de l'alcool, l'obligea à répondre. Ne résistant pas au charme de leur enchaînement, il répondit dans une réponse vague.

« Tu es très beau, » susurra Harry. Il laissa brusquement tomber sa tête sur la tabler, faisant rebondir ses lunettes sur son visage.

Draco assis en face du jeu d'échecs, abandonné depuis longtemps, avait la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson rouge. Bien qu'ayant un peu bu, Draco ressentit le besoin de reprendre une autre gorgée.

« Potter ? »appela Draco en atteignant le milieu de la table. Il secoua l'épaule d'Harry. « Potter? » dit-il, avec plus d'insistance.

Tout d'un coup, la tête du brun se releva, et il regarda Draco de ses yeux floues. « Quoi? » dit-il pitoyablement.

« Je suis le Bi de Serpentard que Pansy avait mentionné, » lui révéla Draco. Il essaya de se concentrer assez longtemps pour poser sa dernière question.

" T'es gay?"

« Je ne sais pas ».

Harry se leva ou plutôt, tenta de se lever. Réussissant, il rampa vers le canapé. Ayant peur de recracher la demi-bouteille de firewhiskey avaler, partout sur le plancher de la salle commune, Draco le suivi de près, doucement. Les deux, à peine arrivaient sur le canapé, ils s'évanouirent lamentablement.

**〪****o ****〫****O****〬 ****o****〭**

« Tu ne sais pas comment te retenir quand tu es avec une fille? » soupira Tracey, lourdement, irrité à Anthony.

"Ce n'est pas aussi facile pour un mec de bien se retenir lorsqu'il est avec une fille, tu sais. Ce n'est pas toi qui à _une grande poignée_."

Tracey se mit à rire. « Ce n'est pas comme si _tu avais vraiment une grande poignée, aussi grosse soit-elle_. »

« Hey, » dit Anthony en faisant la moue. "Je ne suis pas encore prêt. Elle devient plus grande. Et peut-être que si tu arrêtais d'essayer de me dire quoi faire, je ne serais pas si pressé. »

"Très bien. » Tracey se recoucha sur son lit. Elle tira ses rideaux et plaça un sort de silence autour d'eux comme Daphné l'avait fait.

Faire de son mieux et être gentil avec la fille de Serpentard, allait être difficile. Anthony adoucit son approche. Il ne voulait pas être la victime de l'une des sanctions, s'il n'acceptait pas de faire ce qu'elle voulait qui lui fasse.

« Veux-tu m'embrasser? » lui demanda-t-il. « Cela pourrait faciliter les choses. »

Tracey le regarda un instant, essayant de se décider. Il n'était pas désagréable à regarder. « Ouais, d'accord. »

Il se mit au-dessus d'elle et posa sa bouche sur son cou. Il poursuivit son chemin vers le haut, il lui embrassa sa mâchoire, puis son menton, puis lui lécha sa lèvre inférieure. Tracey ferma les yeux pour se détendre un peu.

Sa jupe était retroussée jusqu'en haut, sa culotte en moins, ayant été enlevée et jetée quelque part, hors du lit, plus tôt. Mais Anthony ne tenta pas de toucher son sexe exposait. Au lieu de cela, il se mit à déboutonner son chemisier, lentement, un seul bouton à la fois. Il l'attira dans une position assise et fit glisser celui-ci, puis une fois qu'il retirait, il décrocha son soutien-gorge. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. Ensuite, il lui défit sa jupe et la retira, la laissant complètement nue. Quant à lui il avait déjà retiré ses vêtements au moment où elle avait tiré les rideaux.

Il descendit au niveau de son sexe. Son nez le caressant légèrement, la faisant frémir, puis il remonta vers le ventre, qu'il embrassa et lécha. Il atteignit ses seins, qu'il lécha et mordilla. Un gémissement de satisfaction s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille. Il mordilla le téton de son sein gauche, roulant de temps à autre sa langue sur celui-ci avant d'attaquer son autre sein, qu'il pelotait. Le corps de la jeune fille réagit immédiatement, la faisant mouiller généreusement. Tracey pensa, qu'elle mouillait bien vite, mais elle admettait que l'attention d'Anthony envers elle, était délicieuse. Cela ne semblait pas gêné Anthony, mais pour le moment, elle était très contente d'avoir tiré sa baguette.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. « Je veux que te faire exactement ce que tu souhaites. » Il dit cela en partie, parce qu'il désirait vraiment lui plaire et en partie parce qu'il voulait commettre aucune erreur.

« Fais-moi l'amour. Fais-moi jouir. Fais-moi me sentir bien. " S'exclama-t-elle.

« Comme tu le souhaites," sourit-il. Maintenant, son sexe non actif au début, prit de l'ampleur. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas un plus grand calibre que ceux des autres garçons, mais il savait comment s'en servir.

Il lui prit la main et la posa sur son membre, guidant sa main pour le caresser doucement. C'était fantastique, mais il voulait aussi lui prouver qu'il n'était pas en reste. Elle ouvrit ses yeux pour regarder ce qu'il faisait.

« Est-ce que ma _poignée est assez grande_?» La questionna-t-il en souriant légèrement.

« Je crois que oui. » lui sourit-elle en retour.

Il retira sa main et d'une poussée de jambes, il lui écarta les cuisses. Quand il se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser, il positionna son gland l'entrée de son antre. Elle était plus que prête pour lui. Il sentit un peu de résistance, quand il fit son chemin dans son antre. Elle étouffa son cri dans leur baiser. Il continua sa progression, essayant lui-même d'étouffer ses cris qui étaient devenus plus forts.

"Oh, Tracey," gémit-il. « C'est tellement, bon. Je te promets de te faire sentir bien.". Il entama un mouvement lent qui fit gémir un peu plus la jeune fille. « Merlin, tu es si serré. »

Il se pencha sur son visage, léchant les larmes qui coulait silencieusement, une par une.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je te fais mal? Je ne suis pas _très_ gros," essaya-t-il plaisanter.

Léchant ses lèvres et en retenant son souffle, elle secoua la tête. Mais il pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle mentait.

« Veux-tu que je m'arrête? »

« Non, » Répondit-elle d'une petite voix. "Ne t'arrêtes pas. Tu es déjà dedans. Alors continues.»

"Merde, Tracey. Es-tu vierge?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"Oh, Tracey, pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Pourquoi as-tu accepté de le faire? » Anthony n'était pas un mec trop sensible, mais il n'avait couché avec qu'une seule vierge avant et cela avait été aussi sa première fois. Ça avait été plutôt désastreux et désagréable pour la jeune fille. Il était maintenant bien plus expérimenté, mais c'était toujours une situation délicate pour une vierge.

"S'il te plaît. Continues. Je vais bien. C'est ce que je veux » le rassura-t-elle. « Tu as promis de me faire sentir bien. »

« Je le ferai » Il déglutit péniblement. La passion venait de s'estomper et il dut se retirer. "J'ai besoin de, euh, revenir à, euh... Donne-moi une minute." Il se branla lui-même, en contemplant la forme nue de Tracey. Elle était plutôt bien roulée et attirante sous la lumière du sort de Lumos qu'il avait lancé plus tôt.

« Es-tu sûr d'être prête? » lui demanda-t-il à nouveau.

"Oui. Je suis prête. » Cette fois-ci Tracey le regarda nerveusement. Il se repositionna devant son entrée.

Il baissa ses yeux vers le bas et remarqua une petite quantité de sang dilué sur le drap et déglutit difficilement . « Tracey ? On devrait peut-être s'arrêter là et ne pas le faire et..."

« Tu as promis. » Le coupa-t-elle. Il pouvait voir ses yeux brillants de futures larmes menaçantes. S'il ne finissait pas ce qu'il avait commencé, alors sa première fois pour la jeune fille, elle s'en souviendra comme un fiasco.

« Tu as raison. » Anthony caressa doucement de ses lèvres, ceux de la jeune fille, tentant de la détendre. Il savait que si elle était tendue, elle aurait encore plus mal.

Il prit son temps, adorant son corps, massant et caressant chaque partie offerte. Grâce à la douceur de ses gestes, elle se détendit assez pour qu'il la pénètre de nouveau. Il s'enfouit en elle très lentement, allant de plus en plus loin, en la distrayant avec des doux touchaient.

Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en elle, il lui murmura doucement.

« C'est le pire de tout», lui dit-il. "Je vais bouger maintenant. Dis-moi si ça te fait mal et je ralentirais ou m'arrêterais."

Ses hanches commençaient à pousser d'avant en arrière, fermement, mais tout en douceur. Dans un premier temps, elle se tendit quelque peu.

« Ça va ? Il faut tout simplement te détendre bébé."

Tracey hocha la tête. « D'accord ».

Sentant qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu plus de distraction, Anthony glissa une main vers le bas entre eux. Il avait eu des difficultés au début de la soirée de localiser cet endroit magique pour elle, et il espérait qu'il aurait plus de chance maintenant. Elle émit un bruit qui sonnait un peu plus comme un gémissement de plaisir, encouragé, il continua, jusqu'à atteindre son clitoris qu'il tortura de ses doigts, en se déhanchant inconsciemment, plus vivement en elle.

« As-tu, euh...tu t'es déjà donné du plaisir avant? » Il était embarrassé de poser la question.

« Oui ». Il pouvait la voir rougir, même dans la pénombre. « Mais seulement. Tu sais...par moi-même. »

"Je pense que je vais essayer toutes sortes de premières fois pour toi. N'est pas trop de pression," rit-il nerveusement. « Je vais devoir m'arrêter bientôt, ou je vais jouir devant toi. »

« Combien de temps faut-il, encore? »

Il pensait que c'était une question étrange et rit doucement. « Peu importe, combien de temps cela prendra. En outre, j'ai promis de te faire sentir spéciale." Il sortit d'elle et se concentra sur elle. "Est-ce bon ? Dis-moi si tu veux que je fasse quelque chose de différent. »

Tracey était surprise de voir combien il essayait de lui plaire. La plupart de ses amis qui avaient partagé des histoires de leur première fois, disaient que cela n'avait été point agréable. Beaucoup des garçons n'avaient même pas tenté de les détendre comme le faisait Anthony. Anthony la traitait avec plus de tendresse que n'importe quel autre garçon.

Peut-être, avec un peu de maladresse, elle profita de sa volonté et elle lui ordonna comme il lui avait demandé. "Un peu vers la gauche serait mieux."

« Oh. » s'exécuta-t-il.

« Et un peu plus haut, » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il venait d'être récompensé par un long gémissement de sa part. Souriant à lui-même, il laissa encore ses doigts caressaient son clitoris tout en se déplaçant à un rythme soutenu. Les sons qu'elle émettait l'excitait de plus en plus, montant un peu plus son désir.

"Oh, Oui," Marmonna-t-il à plusieurs reprises. Il sentit son corps se tendre, tout autant que celui de la jeune fille. Elle sentit son corps se tendre, pour atteindre son apogée. « Anthony, » gémit-elle . « Je suis si proche. »

Il se pencha et mordilla sa poitrine, effleurant de sa langue ses mamelons. Il l'envoya directement au bord de la jouissance.

« Oui! » Les épaules de Tracey se voûtaient et ses orteils se contractaient face au gémissement dû à l'orgasme. « Oh, Merlin. »

Anthony n'en pouvait plus lui aussi et il se sentit venir à son tour. Avant d'atteindre l'orgasme à son tour, il se retira.

Tracey venait de gémir de contentement avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Anthony se branler un peu plus loin. Elle se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

« Je peux le faire si tu le souhaites. » Elle tendit sa main et la posa sur la sienne. Il retira la sienne et la laisser continuer à sa place.

Ils se regardèrent, yeux dans les yeux. Tracey déplaça sa main, bien plus vite, sur toute la longueur. Son autre main vint s'enrouler autour de son cou et le tira vers elle pour verrouiller ses lèvres aux siennes et l'embrasser avidement.

Quand il jouit, il avait gémi fortement dans sa bouche tandis qu'un fort jet de sperme les couvrit tous deux leur poitrine. Anthony s'effondra sur le lit, épuisé.

« C'était brillant », haleta-t-il. Levant la tête pour la regarder, il sourit. "Tout. Es-tu d'accord?"

Hochant la tête, elle répondit honnêtement. "Oui. J'ai un peu mal, mais je vais bien. Tu as été... merveilleux. Je te remercie. » Dit-elle timidement. Elle baissa son regard timidement.

« Tu sais, tu es très différent de celle que je croyais. La plupart d'entre vous, les Serpentard, vous êtes... » Il essaya de penser à une autre façon de dire ce qu'il pensait, sans que cela soit une insulte. « Euh, expérimenté et un peu exigeant. »

Riante, plutôt que de se mettre en colère, Tracey approuva. "En d'autres termes, salope, tu veux dire? Je pense que c'est à cause de Pansy et de Daphné. Nous ne sommes pas toutes comme elle."

« Oui, je m'en rends compte, maintenant, » lui sourit-il.

« Tu n'es pas comme je le pensais que tu l'étais, toi aussi.»

Il eut un petit rire. « Je peux seulement imaginer ce que tu peux penser de moi. »

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois tellement... tellement agréable.» Elle baissa ses yeux vers son sexe maintenant mou, puis rapidement, elle regarda ailleurs. Elle se caressa l'épaule et le bras. « J'ai beaucoup apprécié. »

Timidement, il la remercia et lui retourna le compliment. Assis maladroitement, nu encore, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite.

« Euh, je suppose que nous devrions nous rhabiller, » suggéra Tracey.

En regardant sa poitrine, Anthony fit une autre suggestion. « Un sort de nettoyage serait la bienvenue, peut-être? »

« Vrai ». Tracey prit sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet et les nettoya tous les deux.

"Il est assez tard. Nous devrions aller dormir. » Il se pencha pour récupérer les vêtements qu'il avait jetés plus tôt. « On peut rester ici? »

"Si tu le souhaites. Les lits ne sont pas vraiment conçus pour deux, mais je suis sûr que nous pouvons gérer. » Elle boutonna son chemisier. Logiquement, elle savait que c'était juste un jeu entre eux. Il n'y avait aucun vrai sentiment entre eux, en dépit de la façon dont il s'était comporté envers elle pour la faire sentir bien. Ils se connaissaient à peine et pourtant, elle s'était donnée à lui.

Après s'être habillés, les deux, délicatement, se glissèrent sous les draps.

« Eh bien, bonne nuit, » dit-il doucement.

« Bonne nuit ».

Tracey vit Anthony tombait dans un sommeil paisible. Elle ne s'endormira pas avant des heures, les événements de la soirée repassaient sans cesse dans sa tête à plusieurs reprises.

Était-ce possible de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qu'on connaissait à peine, en seulement quelques heures ? Avait-il été un acteur, assez bon pour lui faire croire qu'il se souciait d'elle ? Elle ne souhaitait pas être au lendemain. Elle ne voulait pas regretter ce qu'elle avait fait.

**〪****o ****〫****O****〬 ****o****〭**

**17 Octobre 1998**

La première chose qu'Harry entendit, c'était les rires des filles. La deuxième chose qu'il entendit par la suite, c'était la voix de Draco qui résonnait à son oreille. Il lui hurlait quelque chose. C'était un son étrange, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry comprit pourquoi.

Il était couché au-dessus du Serpentard, son oreille collé à la poitrine de Draco.

"Pousse-toi Potter," râla Draco en le poussant de dessus de lui, le faisant ainsi tomber au sol. Il tomba sur ses fesses.

« Quelle heure est-il? » Demanda Harry.

Les filles, Tracey et Pansy, gloussèrent à nouveau.

« Bien dormi les garçons ?» Rit Pansy « Je suppose que vous étiez tellement confortable, que vous n'avez pas eu envie de vous lever. » Se moqua-t-elle.

Tenant sa tête, Harry s'assit sur le sol, gémissant. "Ma tête me tue. Quelqu'un a-t-il une potion de gueule de bois? »

« Non, c'est pour moi. Et toi tu retournes à Gryffondor. Ils doivent sûrement avoir une potion pour toi» lui dit Draco .

Harry essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il se souvenait de certaines choses. Mais il ne se souvenait plus comment il avait bien pu atterrir sur Malfoy. Il se demanda si Malefoy se souvenait de quelque chose, mais en ce moment même, ça ne semblait pas être le moment opportun de lui demander. Draco semblait un peu éteint.

Avec un grand effort, Harry avait fini par s'en aller à la tour des Gryffondors. Ses amis lui avaient bombardé de questions, au moment où il avait franchi la porte.

« Harry où étais-tu? » demanda directement Hermione.

"Ouais, on t'attendait pendant un moment, puis nous sommes descendus pour prendre le petit déjeuner sans toi. Tu l'as manqué."

Harry regarda la pendule. Presque onze heures. Il gémit. " Oh, ça va." Il se mit à rire du bout des lèvres.

« As-tu la gueule de bois? » dit Hermione en le regardant attentivement dans les yeux.

Harry expira fortement. « Oui, maman, » répondit-il ironiquement. "Draco et moi, nous avons beaucoup abusé du firewhiskey. J'ai dormi jusqu'à... .maintenant et j'ai besoin d'une potion de gueule de bois."

« C'est bon, mon pote, » s'exclama Ron. Il bondit hors de la chambre pour lui en récupérer une de sa cachette.

Profitant de l'occasion d'être seul avec Hermione, Harry la questionna sur la soirée qu'elle avait eue avec Ron.

« Il était beau. Nous avons dîné sous les chandelles et nous avons beaucoup parlé. À propos de tout. Nous avons eu beaucoup de choses à se dire et en toute liberté. Je pense que nous sommes sur la bonne voie. »

« Je suis heureux pour vous, Mione. » Dit-il avec sincérité, mais son expression n'en correspondait pas.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne me souviens pas de tout de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Je pense que j'ai dit quelque chose ou fait quelque chose... mais ce n'est probablement rien. "

Il souffla en agitant sa main, mais au fond de lui, il savait que quelque chose c'était passé. Il avait dit quelque chose à Draco, quand il s'était effondré, incapable de se retenir. Si seulement il se souvenait.

**TBC**

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Tout le crédit revient à Reverie Wilde. **

**Review ? ( Cela prend que deux secondes )**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nom du chapitre :** Alors c'est comme ça._

_Disclaimer : C'est une **traduction**_, je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fic, seulement la traductrice. Tout le crédit revient à Reverie Wilde qui a gentiment accepté de me laisser traduire.

**Note de la traductrice :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Les chapitres se corsent et sont assez dur à traduire mais je m'en sort, plutôt bien.

**Note 2 : **Je ne fais pas de RAR, mais je répond directement en PM au reviewer. Mais je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review, même les guests.

Je vous dis bonne lecture et désolé d'avance s'il reste des fautes, c'est possible. :(

* * *

〪 o 〫 O o 〬 〭

17 octobre 1998

Quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle, Romilda Vane essaya de couvrir son visage. Elle avait fait une frange pour couvrir son front. Elle regarda Susan Bones, quand elle passa devant la table des Poufsouffles. Un petit groupe d'entre eux eut un petit rire à son passage.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Pavarti, quand Romilda s'assit à ses côtés.

«C'est la petite sorcière. Elle avait promis de ne pas me faire une chose que je ne souhaiterais pas faire " répondit vaguement Romilda.

Pavarti se retourna et regarda autour d'elle. «Qui? Susan?"

"Bien sûr, Susan. Vous étiez là. Vous avez bien vu que c'était avec elle que ma baguette avait été liée. Vous le saviez, vous qu'elle était lesbienne?"

"Eh bien, oui. C'est bien connu," lui dit Pavarti.

« Elle était sortie avec une sixième année de Poufsouffle," ajouta Lavande.

«Qui diable pourrait sortir avec un ou une Poufsouffle ?" demanda Romilda.

Lavande et Pavarti échangèrent un regard. "Ainsi, a-t-elle essayé, tu sais ..." Demanda Lavande.

"C'était bien jusqu'à la fin. Je lui ai tout de suite dit qu'il allait rien se passer entre nous. Et elle m'a promis qu'elle ne me demanderait rien. Une bonne partie du temps, nous avons parlé et écouté de la musique. Et nous avons dormi sur le plancher de la salle des Poufsouffles. Millicent et Finch-Fletchley étaient là aussi. "

"Ça avait l'air pas si mal que cela", commenta Pavarti.

"Non, mais elle est revenue sur sa parole. Nous nous sommes réveillés un peu avant huit heures." Romilda croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. «Elle voulait que je l'embrasse. J'ai seulement eu une minute ou deux pour me décider. Je ne voulais pas le faire. Et puis le charme a pris fin. Au moment où je suis rentré à Gryffondor, c'est apparu..." Elle souleva sa frange et leur montra le mot «perdant» écrit sur son front.

"Je ne comprends pas», dit Pavarti. "Anthony a dit à Padma qu'il avait insisté pour que Ernie le masturbe, ce qu'Ernie n'a évidemment pas fait. Mais rien ne lui est arrivé."

"Est-ce qu'il me regarde comme je pense qu'il le fait, d'ailleurs?" Questionna Romilda envers les filles.

«Avec tes cheveux peignés comme ça, ce n'est pas impossible," Lui dit Lavande. «Au moins, tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas lesbienne,» dit-elle avec sympathie.

«Je pense _vraiment_ pas que les gens le pensaient avant », ricana Pavarti.

"Eh bien, je ne pense pas que je vais à la partie suivante » Dit Romilda faisant la moue.

"Qu'en est-il du pauvre Harry?" Demanda Lavande. Les trois filles regardèrent vers le fond de la table pour voir Ron, Hermione et Ginny, sans Harry. "Il a été lié avec Malefoy, deux fois."

«Je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait toute la nuit." Sourit Pavarti .

"Ils se sont probablement battus," Supposa Romilda.

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai entendu dire que Malfoy jouait des deux côtés du terrain, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire," Leur fit savoir Pavarti.

"Mais Harry, non" insista Romilda. «Je me demande où il est de toute façon." Elle haleta. "Peut-être que Malfoy lui a fait une crasse? Peut-être qu'Harry a des oreilles et une queue d'âne et qu'il a trop honte de se présenter."

"Je ne sais pas à propos d'Harry, mais Justin Finch-Fletchley c'est sûr en tout cas", Pavarti se mit à rire. Les filles se tourna vers l'entrée alors qu'il marchait vers sa table, avec sa queue entre ses jambes.

〪 o 〫 O o 〬 〭

19 octobre 1998

Draco Malfoy eut le courage de faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il s'avança vers Hermione Granger alors qu'elle était assise dans la bibliothèque avec ses amis-ses anciens ennemis. Il se racla la gorge, pour faire savoir sa présence. Ne connaissant pas les intentions de Draco, Harry devint un peu nerveux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy?" Demanda Ron, pas tout à fait aimable.

"Euh, Granger, je voulais te demander ... as-tu trouvé un partenaire d'écriture pour l'essai histoire ou pas encore?"

Les sourcils d'Hermione montèrent vers le haut. "Tu me demandes d'être ta partenaire? "

Draco scanna le trio avec appréhension. "Eh bien, je n'ai pas encore de partenaire et je pensais que peut-être ces deux-là étaient ensemble», Expliqua-t-il, montrant de la tête Harry et Ron. "Et que tu aurais besoin d'un partenaire. Que je le serais."

"Oh," dit Hermione. "En fait, Ron est mon partenaire." Elle n'allait sans doute jamais l'admettre à Ron et Harry, mais elle était flattée que Draco lui ait proposé d'être sa partenaire.

«Pourquoi ne travailles-tu pas avec Pansy?" Demanda Ron.

Ricanant, Draco répondit, "Elle est l'une de mes meilleures amies, et elle est rusée. Mais du point de vue académique, Pansy n'a pratiquement rien dans le cerveau. D'ailleurs, elle est en partenariat avec Blaise."

«Eh bien, Harry n'a pas encore de partenaire," Lui proposa Hermione. Elle sentit Ron lui donner doucement un coup de pied sous la table, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

"Je suppose que tu es désireux de travailler avec Ginger."

"Tu veux dire Ginny?"

"Ouais," Draco se mit à rire. "Eh bien, merci quand même." Il tourna les talons, convaincu qu'Harry n'était pas intéressé à collaborer avec lui.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui lui prit, mais il appela Draco pour l'arrêter. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de travailler en étroite collaboration sur un projet avec Ginny, pensant que ce serait gênant pour tous les deux.

«Si tu veux, je veux bien travailler avec toi."

Ron resta bouche bée, les yeux élargis. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry veuille travailler avec Malefoy.

«Je suppose que j'aurais pu avoir quelqu'un de pire», Draco sourit. Bien sûr, il y avait la question de la petite confession d'Harry et le fait qu'il se soit réveillé avec le Gryffondor couché sur lui. Non pas que Draco s'en plaindrait, mais maintenant il semble y avoir une incertitude étrange entre eux. Elle n'était pas positive, mais il pensait que, soit Harry ne se rappelait pas ce qui s'était passé, soit il ne souhaitait pas s'en rappeler. Malheureusement, lui, il se souvenait de tous les détails de la soirée.

"Je ne veux certainement pas être coincé avec Millicent ou Mandy."

"Ouais," Harry se mit à rire. "Moi non plus."

Après que lui et Draco aient trouvé un livre sur un célèbre sorcier pour leur recherche, réparti le travail, Harry s'assit à leur table et se demanda dans quoi il s'était encore fourré. A croire que ce n'était pas assez que son esprit tourne encore vers la partie de la baguette de la semaine précédente et la position compromettante dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés le lendemain matin. Harry ne se souvenait toujours pas de ce qui s'était passé. Ou peut-être, ne voulait-il pas s'en souvenir.

〪 o 〫 O o 〬 〭

21 octobre 1998

Harry ne regardait pas vraiment où il allait. Son esprit était encore dans la nuit du vendredi passé. Cela faisait cinq jours et il ne se souvenait toujours pas de ce qui s'était passé. Il ne remarqua pas la personne en face de lui s'arrêter pour laisser passer un autre étudiant. Harry entra en collision directement dans Malfoy, le clouant au mur.

"Putain regardez où vous marchez T'es-" Il s'arrêta quand il se retourna et vit que c'était Harry.

"Désolé Malfoy, je ne faisais pas attention."

«C'est clair».

Ils se considérèrent brièvement. Draco semblait mal à l'aise et Harry savait que c'était à cause de ce qui s'était passé vendredi soir. Mais lui ne savait toujours pas.

«Mieux vaut entrer en classe," marmonna Draco. «Potion défie aujourd'hui." Il entra rapidement dans la classe et alla retrouver sa place sans donner un regard à Harry.

Harry se dirigea vers son propre pupitre et attendit le professeur Slughorn pour commencer.

"Je ne vais pas perdre de temps aujourd'hui avec une lecture. Aujourd'hui vous allez faire une potion particulièrement difficile», dit Slughorn à la classe. "Le gagnant recevra un certificat à l'Apothicaire au Chemin de Traverse, pour acheter vos propres ingrédients de potions. Allé à la page 173 de votre livre, s'il vous plaît."

Les étudiants accédèrent rapidement à la page appropriée. Doxycide. «Allez-y" dit simplement Slughorn. Il s'assit à son bureau pour faire un peu de travail sur papier.

Hermione fut la première à l'armoire pour récupérer les ingrédients. Après elle, il eut des cris d'indignation d'étudiants qui réclamaient les meilleurs ingrédients. Quand elle retourna à sa place, elle remarqua qu'Harry ne s'était même pas encore levé.

«Harry,» murmura-t-elle. "Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, ou les meilleurs ingrédients vont disparaître."

Le cœur n'y était pas, mais Harry se leva tout de même pour aller chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Avec Hermione et Drago dans la classe, Harry savait qu'il ne gagnera jamais le défi, alors il mit tout son temps pour travailler correctement sur sa potion.

Pendant qu'il travaillait, les yeux du brun se rivaient de temps en temps vers Malfoy. Il était occupé à travailler, mais de temps à autres, il faisait une pause, comme s'il réfléchissait profondément pour savoir quoi faire par la suite. Vers la fin du cours, finalement Harry lâcha ses préoccupations avec les événements de vendredi soir. Il sentit que sa potion était bien, mais il était loin derrière de la plupart des autres élèves.

"M. Malfoy, avez-vous terminé?" demanda le professeur quand il remarqua Draco assis et regardé dans son chaudron.

"Pardon? Euh, non professeur, pas encore. J'étais juste ..."

"Je crains que vous deviez finir la potion d'ici à la fin de la classe. Vous ne passerez pas seulement sur de bons regards, mon garçon» se mit à rire Slughorn.

Pansy leva sa main et sourit. "Êtes-vous certain professeur? Il _est_ très beau. "

La classe se mit à rire.

Soudain, l'estomac d'Harry se noua et son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement. C'était seulement un morceau, mais il se rappela de quelque chose de cette nuit-là qui lui avait échappé.

«Harry, tu vas bien?" Demanda Hermione d'une voix étouffée. "Tu es tout rouge," rit-elle doucement.

Il jeta négligemment les restes de ses ingrédients dans le chaudron, ce qui provoqua des bulles de façon inattendue, avant de changer de couleur. Slughorn se pencha au-dessus du chaudron d'Harry. «Je crains que vous ayez raté votre potion, mon garçon. Le graphorn en poudre doit être ajouté lentement."

Hermione qui était justement prête ajouter le graphorn, entendit la remarque du professeur et mit son graphorn, lentement. Elle regarda la couleur de sa potion virait au vert brillant. "Terminé!" cria-t-elle.

Slughorn inspecta son chaudron et prit une cuillère pour sentir légèrement. "Magnifique Miss Granger. Tu es mon vainqueur du jour."

Hermione rayonnait. D'autres gémissaient, alors qu'ils étaient seulement à la dernière étape. Le professeur Slughorn présenta à Hermione le certificat tandis que la classe regardait. Elle était au même niveau que Draco par rapport aux victoires, mais celui-ci durant tout le cours il avait semblé distrait, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin de faire encore de son mieux pour continuer à le battre.

Draco termina sa potion, à la cinquième place. Il nettoyait son poste. Quand il eut fini, il remarqua qu'Harry était déjà parti.

Pressée, Hermione voulait rattraper Harry. La potion de Ron avait été très bonne et il était arrivé à la troisième place. Il se fredonnait à lui-même une petite chanson de victoire, étant fier de lui.

«Dépêche-toi, Ron," exhorta Hermione. «Quelque chose se passe avec Harry. Nous devons le trouver."

"Quoi? De quoi tu parles?"

«N'as-tu pas remarqué? Harry est complètement paumé. Il était distrait pendant le cours de potion." lui dit-elle. "Il était pressé de quitter le cours."

Ron haussa les épaules. "Peut-être qu'il devait aller quelque part. Je ne lui ai pas vraiment prêté beaucoup d'attention." Il était grand après tout. «Je suis venu en troisième position. Tu as vu?"

Le comportement d'Hermione changea alors. "Oui. Je suis très fier de toi. Bien sûr, la seule fois où tu te concentres vraiment sur le travail en classe, c'est la seule fois où j'aurais voulu que tu puisses observer le comportement étrange d'Harry. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose à voir avec Draco."

Comme par hasard, Draco arriva à ce moment-là. Il fit un signe de tête en direction d'Hermione.

Sans réfléchir, comme d'habitude, Ron n'hésita pas à lui poser directement la question. "Oi, Malfoy. Sais-tu ce qui ne va pas avec Harry?"

"Qu-quoi? Pourquoi devrais-je savoir quelque chose?"

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à la fête?"

"Qui a dit que quelque chose était arrivé? A-t-il dit quelque chose qui s'est passé? Rien ne s'est passé», balbutia Draco. Il se retourna et quitta brusquement la classe.

〪 o 〫 O o 〬 〭

Le reste de la journée, Harry insistait au fait que rien ne c'était passé à la fête. Peu importe combien fois ses amis le lui demandaient, il leur répondait que tout allé pour le mieux et qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Ron était parfaitement content de sa réponse et s'en était allé vaquer à ses propres occupations comme d'habitude. Hermione, bien sûr, elle n'était pas sûre des dires de son ami.

Après le souper, elle et Harry allèrent à la bibliothèque pour emprunter des livres d'Histoire de la Magie en raison de leur recherche pour la semaine suivante. Alors qu'ils marchaient par l'alcôve à côté de l'entrée, Harry rougit, se souvenant de son rendez-vous avec Daphné.

Attentive comme elle était, Hermione le remarqua. Toutefois, elle attendit qu'ils soient confortablement installés dans la bibliothèque pour aborder le sujet.

"Harry? Puis-je te demander quelque chose?"

Il sourit. "Que je te dise oui ou non, tu vas quand même me demander quelque chose."

Hermione se pinça les lèvres. Elle savait qu'il avait raison.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en Potion cette après-midi? Pourquoi as-tu ruiné ta potion de cette façon-là?"

"Je ne voulais pas la ruiner, Hermione. J'étais derrière et ça a foiré quand j'ai essayé de les mettre ensemble trop rapidement."

«Harry,» plissa-t-elle les yeux. "Je sais quand tu me dis pas la vérité. Tu as été distrait par quelque chose en classe. Qu'est-ce que c'était?"

Harry essayait de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, à dire Hermione.

"S'agit-il de Malfoy?"

L'esprit d'Harry devint vide. Il la regarda fixement.

«As-tu pensé ce qui s'était passé à la fête?" Continua-t-elle à le harceler. «Pour l'amour de Godrick, Harry. Il suffit de le cracher!" Hermione jeta ses mains en l'air, exaspérée.

«Je lui ai dit que je le trouvais très beau." Sa voix était si douce, qu'Hermione pouvait à peine l'entendre.

"Pardon? Je ne pense pas que j'ai bien entendu."

«Je ne le redirais pas encore une fois, Mione. Tu m'as très bien entendu."

"Pourquoi lui as-tu _dit_ cela? "

Encore une fois, Harry rougit en détournant son regard.

"Oh". Hermione se rassit sur sa chaise.

"Le jeu me l'a fait dire. J'ai dû répondre à sa question," se défendit-il. «En plus j'étais complètement bourré, ce qui avait été stupide en soi."

Hermione posa ses mains sur les siennes. "Qu'elle était la question?"

Il poussa un profond soupir. Il voulait lui dire, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'on le sache. Comme il l'a toujours fait, il fit confiance à Hermione.

«Il voulait savoir pourquoi je le regardais, le lendemain de la première partie."

"Tu le regardais?"

«Je le regardais dormir. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment regardé de près. Et toi?"

"Non, je suppose que non," répondit-elle. "Et, tu l'as trouvé intéressant?"

«Je ... ne sais pas."

Ce n'était pas le «non» qu'Hermione attendait. Elle se racla la gorge. C'était un territoire inconnu pour elle. Et même si elle avait l'esprit ouvert, elle n'était pas sûre de savoir quoi dire à son ami. Sa réponse laissait place à la possibilité qu'il était attiré par les hommes, ou du moins un en particulier.

"Et je ne suis vraiment pas certain, mais je pense que dans mon état d'ébriété, je peux avoir ... aucun esprit." Il était réticent à lui raconter comment il s'était réveillé pratiquement à cheval sur le blond.

«Peut-être que tu devrais en parler avec Ron à ce sujet au lieu de moi."

Il inversa les mains et posa les siennes sur celles de la jeune. Il les pressa fortement. "Non, Hermione. Tu ne peux pas lui dire. Tu le dis à personne. S'il te plaît."

"Mais je ne sais pas comment gérer cela."

"Il n'y a rien à gérer. J'étais ivre. C'était un jeu. C'est tout. J'avais juste besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Et maintenant que je l'ai fait, cela semble ridicule. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas attiré par Malfoy. Je veux dire, en fin de semaine j'ai pratiquement baisé juste pas très loin d'ici avec Daphné Greengrass. Et j'étais avec Ginny pendant un certain temps. " Harry parlait à toute vitesse.

«Attends, toi et Daphné? Quand était-ce?"

"Ce n'est pas grave», agita-t-il la main. "Le fait est que j'ai été avec quelques filles. _Filles_ . Pas garçons. Et certainement pas Malfoy. " Harry commença à ramasser ses livres. Il n'était pas en colère contre Hermione, mais il avait pris sur lui. "Tu n'as pas besoin de gérer quoi que ce soit, parce qu'il n'y a rien à gérer. Parfois je souhaite que tu t'occupes de tes propres affaires Hermione."

Harry avait claqué la porte de la bibliothèque et fit de même avec celle de son dortoir. Il jeta ses livres sur son lit avec colère.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu t'es disputé avec Hermione?" Demanda Ron.

"Devez-vous vraiment _tout_ savoir? " Siffla Harry. "Merlin!"

Harry enleva son pull et le transforma en un t-shirt.

«Je sors. Et avant que tu me demandes où, je ne sais pas."

Ron s'assit sur son lit stupéfait de voir Harry hors de lui sortir de la salle.

Harry errait dans le château un bon moment, se rafraîchissant de sa tirade contre Hermione et Ron. Pauvre Ron, il ne savait même pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il décida de retourner à son dortoir pour s'excuser.

Il entendit des bruits de pas venir vers lui. Il se figea sur place. Il s'adossa au mur, puis continua doucement son chemin vers le rebord de la fenêtre. Se pressant fermement contre le cadre de la fenêtre comme il pouvait, Harry écouta les bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent justes là où Harry se cachait.

«Lumos», murmura une voix de fille. Elle se retourna pour voir Harry.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Harry se dégagea du pan.

"Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

«Je pourrais te demander la même chose. Moi, je suis préfète."

«Ce n'est pas encore le couvre-feu," ricana Harry . "Je veux dire, pourquoi erres-tu dans les salles de classe toute seule?"

"Qui a dit que j'étais seul?" sourit-elle. «En fait, j'avais oublié ma plume en salle de Divinations aujourd'hui et je suis venue la récupérer." Expliqua-t-elle. «Et toi, pourquoi es-tu ici?"

"Juste besoin de prendre l'aire. J'étais sur le chemin du retour. Bonne nuit, alors," dit-il se mettant à marcher devant elle.

"Harry. Attends." Elle se mordit la lèvre. «Je suis désolé, tu sais."

Elle se rapprocha, sa baguette illuminant ses traits. La douce lumière souligna son décolleté, qui affichait une belle vue, maintenant qu'Harry pensait à ce sujet. Son décolleté était toujours à l'affichage. Ses yeux étaient inconsciemment rivés vers celui-ci.

Il se reprit et attendit qu'elle élabore.

"Pour avoir essayé de ... te remettre à... J'ai été-"

"Pansy, nous avons tous fait quelque chose que nous ne voulons pas faire. Tu avais peur. Je comprends cela."

"Je te remercie."

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment eu beaucoup de conversation avec Pansy. Bien sûr, il en aurait pas pu en avoir parce qu'elle était plus que disposée à le sacrifier à Voldemort pour sauver sa peau. Mais il ne lui avait de toute façon jamais prêté d'attention. Elle était toujours la fille collée à Malfoy. Rien de plus. Juste une fille. Mais il aimait les filles, n'est-ce pas? Il pouvait le prouver. Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait.

Pris d'une impulsion, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de spécial ou particulièrement long. C'était vraiment en quelque sorte raide. Quand il recula, elle était clairement abasourdie.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?" demanda-t-elle.

"Pourquoi pas?" sourit-il. "Tu semble avoir baisé à peu près avec tous les garçons, ici. Tu ne veux pas baiser avec moi?" Il savait la réputation de Pansy aussi bien que quiconque. Elle était coquette, mais pas une allumeuse. Pansy avait eu beaucoup de garçons plus âgés à Poudlard. La plupart des Gryffondors lui échappait cependant.

Elle lui sourit en retour. «Pourquoi Harry, je ne savais pas que j'étais ton genre. Vous les Gryffondors vous êtes si moralement supérieure."

Il se mit à rire. «Nous le sommes. Mais nous obtenons toujours la même chose que tout le monde."

Pansy se mit à rire aussi. La chance de baiser Harry Potter et pour savoir si ce vieux conte sorcier était vrai, était trop tentante. Pansy n'avait jamais eu aucune volonté. Elle lui prit la main et le ramena rapidement vers la salle de classe. Ils glissèrent à l'intérieur de la salle de Trelawney et elle ferma la porte derrière eux. Harry scruta la salle. Il n'avait pas pris divination depuis qu'Ombrage avait repris l'école et la salle le crispé un peu. Il se sentait toujours comme s'il y avait des choses qui le regardaient.

Pansy lui prit le menton et ancra son regard au sien. Elle enleva ensuite ses lunettes et les jeta sur un bureau.

"C'est mieux. Je ne veux pas voir porter ton attention ailleurs." Elle commença à déboutonner son chemisier, dévoilant un soutien-gorge en satin rose et dentelle qui tenait à peine ses seins. Harry finit le déboutonnage et fit courir ses doigts sur la matière. Alors elle enleva son chemisier, laissant Harry dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Il tomba en avant, exposant ses mamelons roses pâles qui semblaient correspondre avec la couleur de son soutien-gorge. Ils étaient encore plus doux que le satin.

Pansy défit le pantalon d'Harry et le tira vers le bas. Son pantalon se baissa dans un mouvement rapide, se laissant retomber à ses chevilles. Comme elle se tenait accroupie, elle saisit les pans de sa chemise et tira vers le haut, remontant ainsi. Harry participa à l'enlèvement de sa chemise. Il enleva ses baskets et son jean autour de ses pieds. Pansy fit courir ses doigts le long de la mince traînée de poil sombre menant à son pénis.

«Ma parole," souffla Pansy, regardant vers le bas.

Pendant qu'elle caressait doucement le torse du brun avec le dos de sa main, le sexe d'Harry prenait de l'ampleur, se tendant droit et dur comme l'acier. Il la poussa de quelques pas en arrière et la souleva pour l'asseoir sur le bureau de Trelawney, l'intimité de la jeune pas encore dévoilée au niveau de son sexe.

Harry se pencha et lécha son sein gauche, le mamelon durci contre sa langue. Il le suça, provoquant un profond gémissement de la part de Pansy. Il mit sa main sous sa jupe et tira sa culotte vers le bas, puis releva la jupe, obtenant ainsi une vue complète de son anatomie.

Il était à peu près certain qu'elle était prête pour lui, mais pour être sûr, il dirigea un doigt dans son antre. C'était mouillé et chaud. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et il entra en elle pleinement. Contrairement à Ginny, avec qui il avait eu des rapports sexuels seulement trois fois, Pansy était desserré et expérimenté. Pas besoin d'être particulièrement doux avec elle, Harry se mit à aller et venir en elle.

Les ongles de la jeune fille s'accrochèrent à son dos, ajoutant plus de plaisir. Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin de mettre un peu plus d'efforts dans le plaisir de Pansy. Cette dernière chose qu'il voulait, était pour elle de répandre des histoires sur la façon dont leur sauveur soi-disant désintéressé, était égoïste quand il s'agissait de sexe.

Réduisant sa vitesse à un rythme moins frénétique, Harry se pencha à nouveau pour téter son sein, cette fois-ci, le droit. Le gémissement de la jeune fille l'encouragea à utiliser sa langue pour taquiner son mamelon. Pansy se pencha légèrement vers l'arrière pour lui permettre un meilleur accès.

Harry passa ses doigts entre eux, accédant à son sexe et les humidifiant dû à son jus. Pansy gémit d'anticipation. Le pouce d'Harry glissait autour, cherchant ce qui lui apporterait le plus de plaisir.

Quand il le trouva, il le caressa.

"Oh, oui! Harry, oui."

Il se sourit à lui-même, comme elle jeta sa tête en arrière. Il n'était pas sûr si elle était vraiment prise dans le plaisir ou si elle jouait la comédie, mais il s'en fichait. Son ego avait besoin d'un coup de pouce.

Normalement, quand il avait été avec Ginny, il l'aurait embrassé et chuchoté des mots doux à l'oreille. Mais embrasser Pansy semblait trop intime pour le faire. Leur baiser de plus tôt était juste pour déclencher la partie de baise avec la jeune fille, rien de plus. Il enterra sa queue jusqu'à la garde à l'intérieur de la jeune fille, ne se sentant pas aussi personnelle pour lui. Il posa son front sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux tout en continuant à aller et venir et à stimuler son clitoris simultanément. Il voulait juste se sentir bien, sans penser.

«Harry, c'est si bon», murmura-t-elle.

Après plusieurs minutes des mouvements rythmiques, ils étaient proches de leur apogée. Les gémissements de Pansy devenaient plus profonds, presque grognant. Harry lui-même avait commencé à gémir. Le battement des bibelots du bureau qui s'entrechoquaient, le bourdonnement des gémissements de Pansy et grognements d'Harry se réunirent comme une chanson. Une chanson sûre de finir sur une bonne note.

La logique et la raison avaient complètement abandonné Harry. Il se relâcha, sentant le moment.

"Oh," la douce voix de Pansy fit écho dans l'oreille d'Harry. "Oh, Potter," murmura-t-elle.

"Mmm. Malfoy,» murmura Harry.

Instantanément, Pansy le repoussa. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Bien que les deux étaient douloureusement proches de l'orgasme, c'est comme si une douche froide venait de les faire revenir à la réalité. Ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre, absorbant les paroles d'Harry, ou plus précisément, le nom.

Lentement, le coin de la bouche de Pansy se souleva. «Alors, _c'est_ comme ça. "

Harry se pencha pour récupérer son pantalon, sans ménagement il fit entrer son sexe maintenant flasque et ferma son pantalon.

Pansy, cependant, était resté les jambes écartées sur le bureau. "Harry Potter, serais-tu gay ou bi?" sourit-elle .

"Non, et ce ne sont pas tes affaires."

Elle le piégea avec l'aide de ses jambes quand il essaya de s'éloigner. "Mais Draco _est_ mon affaire. Quelles sont tes intentions à son égard? "

«Je n'ai pas d'intention à son égard." Il se tortilla mollement pour s'échapper.

"Mais c'est son nom que tu as gémi quand nous faisions l'amour», souligna-t-elle.

"Je n'ai pas fait l'amour avec toi. Je te baisais," cracha Harry.

"Très bien. Appelle ça comme tu le souhaites», dit-elle. "Mais cela ne change pas au fait que tu fantasmais sur Draco pendant que nous baisions. Alors, je vais te le redemander encore une fois. Quelles sont tes intentions à son égard?"

"Je ne sais pas."

«Par l'enfer, quelle est cette réponse?"

«Je ne sais pas, putain. C'est la seule réponse que j'ai pour qui que ce soit." Harry se rappela soudainement de sa réponse à la question de Draco à la partie. «Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais. C'était simplement une réponse quand tu m'as appelé Potter. C'est le seul qui m'appelle toujours moi comme ça." Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Je suppose que maintenant tout les Serpentards vont bien se marrer à ce sujet." Il se mit à rire nerveusement mais froidement. "Allez vous faire foutre. Vous et votre jeu stupide."

Harry s'en alla claquant la porte de la salle de classe, sans sa chemise et ses lunettes. "Merde", siffla-t-il quand il se rendit compte que le noir n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il avait du mal à voir. Dans le temps qu'il fallut à Harry de se décider si oui ou non il devait rebrousser chemin pour pour récupérer ses lunettes, Pansy l'avait rattrapé, soutien-gorge, chemisier défait, sa baguette éclairant la voie. Elle lui tendit les objets oubliés.

«Tu veux peut-être ceux-ci," dit-elle.

Il les saisit, et il finit de s'habiller.

«Je ne vais rien dire» lui dit Pansy.

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe. "Vraiment? Pourquoi pas? Non pas que je veux que tu le dises."

"Parce que tu le nies. Et je ne veux pas que Draco le sache. Tu sais, il peut apparaître comme stoïque et froid parfois, mais il a tout de même reçu un cœur tendre."

Harry se moquait de cela. Il avait vu comment était Draco. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, il s'était souvent demandé si Malfoy avait un cœur.

"Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu ne me crois pas," dit-elle. "Mais quand il était plus jeune, pas tout à fait à seize ans, il avait avoué son amour pour une jeune fille. Il lui avait dit qu'un jour, il l'épouserait. Mais elle savait que ses affections se penchaient aussi vers les garçons et elle l'avait refusé, ne voulant pas être laissée, se demandant s'il finirait par choisir un garçon qu'elle. Sa fierté, l'avait emporté sur ses sentiments pour lui. Il avait été dévasté quand elle s'était casé et commencé une relation avec un autre garçon. Draco s'était mis alors à déprimer. Cet été-là, il était devenu un Mangemort. "

Harry écouta le récit de Pansy, débattre de sa vérité.

"Il est devenu plus difficile, plus froid. Ou du moins, il avait essayé de l'être. Je l'ai souvent entendu pleurer dans les coins sombres cette année-là. La sixième année. C'est seulement depuis la fin de la guerre, qu'il a commencé lentement à se ressaisir. Je vois un aperçu de l'enfant qui une fois rit de bon cœur, embrassait tendrement et aimait. " Elle avait un regard lointain dans les yeux. Puis elle regarda Harry. «Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ça."

«C'est toi, n'est-ce pas? La jeune fille».

Pansy hocha la tête. "Je ne pouvais pas m' en empêcher de penser que j'étais au moins en partie responsable de sa chute. D'une certaine manière, il a réussi à me pardonner. Mais il ne m'aimera plus de nouveau."

"Pourquoi me dis-tu cette histoire?"

"Parce que, si tu as la chance d'obtenir une chance avec lui, je ne veux que tu fiches tout en l'air."

"Mais je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas-"

Pansy tendit la main vers le visage de Harry. "Peut-être que tu ne l'admets pas à toi-même, mais je peux te dire, que juste par le regard sur ton visage pendant que je te racontais cette histoire, tu as senti _quelque chose_ pour lui. Et malgré tes excuses, tu m'as appelé par _son_ nom. Que tu le veuilles ou non, il est dans ta peau. N'attends pas trop longtemps pour le comprendre, Harry. "

Elle le laissa debout dans le couloir, seul et dans le noir. Au fond, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il avait Malfoy dans sa peau. Il n'avait tout simplement pas compris à quel titre. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle lui et Cho ça n'avait pas fonctionné, la raison pour laquelle lui et Ginny ça n'avait pas fonctionné? La raison pour laquelle, en dépit des filles qui réclamaient son attention, il préférait regarder Draco? Bien sûr, il était toujours sous le prétexte de garder un œil sur lui, pour l'empêcher de faire de mauvaises actions.

Harry pencha sa tête en arrière contre la paroi froide en pierre et ferma les yeux.

«Merde,» se maudit-il doucement.

〪 o 〫 O o 〬 〭

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Tout le crédit revient à Reverie Wilde.

Je vous dis à la prochaine, pour la suite des événements. ( Je m'excuse encore s'il reste des fautes, c'est impossible :( )

Review ?


	7. Chapter 7

_**INFORMATION**_

Coucou tous le monde, et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais ce n'est pas non plus une info pour vous dire que j'arrête la traduction, ah ça non.

Étant donné que je suis en plein dans le BAC, j'ai décidé de stopper jusqu'à la fin de mes épreuves la traduction. Je ne posterais donc plus la suite jusqu'à...voyons voir...Le 21 Juin. Et oui je m'en excuse d'avance, mais il faut me comprendre.

En tous cas je suis contente que cette traduction plaise et ne vous en faites pas je tiendrais mon objectif qui est de la finir.

Donc je vais en profiter aussi pour répondre aux reviews :

_**JackB **_: Je suis contente que cette traduction te plaise et pour ce qui est de quand la suite et bien te voilà maintenant prévenu. J'espère te retrouver la prochaine fois dans le chapitre futur.

_**Yunjae87**_ : C'est vrai que c'est pas sympa pour Pansy d'avoir gémit le nom d'une autre personne alors qu'ils étaient en plein action et surtout au bord de la jouissance. Et oui on peut dire que Pansy n'est pas si méchante que cela, mais après tu la découvrira plus au fil des chapitres. A la prochaine.

_**Etoilemment**_ : Contente que tu trouve la fic super. J'espère que la suite sera aussi super. A la prochaine j'espère.

_**Hannah :**_ Contente que la fic te plaise de plus en plus. Et merci pour ton conseil. Je n'avais juste pas fait attention lorsque je m'étais relu. A la prochaine alors, j'espère.

Voilà, je vous dis à bientôt à tous.

PS : Je souhaite à tous le courage de réussir leurs examens.

PSS : Je cherche une bêta-correctrice, si quelqu'un est intéressé, alors envoyer un message, mon email est donné sur mon profil.

A plus tout le monde et à la prochaine.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nom du chapitre :**__ Epiphanie._

_**Disclaimer** : C'est une **traduction**_, je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fic, seulement la traductrice. Tout le crédit revient à Reverie Wilde qui a gentiment accepté de me laisser traduire.

**Note de la traductrice :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Les chapitres se corsent et sont assez dur à traduire mais je m'en sort, plutôt bien.

**Note 2 : **Je ne fais pas de RAR, mais je répond directement en PM au reviewer. Mais je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review, même les guests.

Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à ceux qui m'ont laissé des review mais je vous remercie pour votre enthousiasme.

Maintenant que le BAC est passé, je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre ma traduction. J'espère que ce chapitre que vous attendez tous vous plaira comme les précédents.

Je remercie ma bêta Hogwart's Power pour sa correction :)

_**Je vous dis bonne lecture.**_

* * *

〪 o 〫 O o 〬 〭

23 octobre 1998

Harry se réveilla en ce vendredi matin un peu plus optimiste. Il avait un plan pour comprendre les choses beaucoup plus logiquement.

Harry avait passé toute la journée à se ressasser ce qui s'était passé depuis ses trois semaines écoulées. Sa rupture avec Ginny, les parties baguettes, sa rencontre avec Daphné et son fiasco avec Pansy, l'autre soir. Ils ont tous amené à une conclusion, que son attention était plus portée sur Draco, d'une façon ou d'une autre et maintenant il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui.

Harry se souvint de sa discussion houleuse avec Hermione, qui lui disait qu'il était obsédé par Malefoy. Bien sûr, elle ne le disait pas dans le sens sexuel. Elle avait été correcte. Mais cela signifiait-il vraiment que Harry était gay? Il se retrouva encore à répondre «Je ne sais pas».

Pourrait-il être attiré par un autre garçon et _ne pas_ être gay? Harry se demandait, pourquoi Draco ? Peut-être, était-ce de l'admiration qu'il avait pour lui? Serait-il capable de regarder un autre garçon de la même façon dont il regardait Draco? Pouvait-il imaginer faire avec un garçon, ce qu'il avait fait avec Daphné, Pansy ou Ginny? Il serait certainement plus facile -sûrement- de le faire avec un garçon. Il connaissait bien les pièces appropriées. Les filles étaient toujours un mystère. Connaître l'anatomie générale n'était pas toujours suffisant pour faire le travail sans un peu d'aide de la part de la jeune fille.

Pour mener à bien son plan, il avait passé, la plupart du temps à observer et à analyser les garçons de la classe. Certains garçons n'étaient même pas une possibilité pour Harry. Rien qu'à l'idée de penser à Seamus le fit frissonner. Il rejeta cette pensée, vite fait bien fait, hors de son esprit.

D'autre part, Dean Thomas, avait un sourire agréable. Il était grand, assez musclé et large. Il s'était bien arrangé depuis ses deux dernières années. Harry n'avait certainement pas de sentiments pour lui, dans tous les cas, il ne le connaissait pas si bien que cela. Mais, il pouvait voir pourquoi Ginny avait été attirée par lui. Il était plutôt agréable à regarder.

Lorsque Dean remarqua qu'Harry le regardait, il agita sa main devant le visage de celui-ci et se mit à rire. Harry inventa une excuse comme quoi il n'avait pas bien dormi cette nuit, ce qui était vrai et il lui dit dans la plaisanterie, qu'il essayait de dormir en classe, les yeux ouverts. Dean ne le questionna pas plus que cela.

En Potions, Harry avait été mis à rude épreuve. Draco n'avait pas été présent dans les deux cours précédents, il s'était donc mis à observer -d'une manière très scientifique- et à prendre des notes mentalement sur les différentes réactions des filles et des garçons. Il avait constaté que ses réponses que ce soit pour les filles et les garçons, étaient similaires. Certains d'entre eux étaient attractifs et d'autres non. Toutefois, il ne savait toujours pas si c'était normal.

Toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent au moment où il vit Draco entrer dans la salle de cours. Harry sentit un petit frisson l'envahir. Petit, mais néanmoins présent. Il rejeta cette sensation et devint un peu nerveux par ce soudain changement. Avant que Draco ne s'assoit dans son fauteuil, il fixa brièvement Harry. Un courant électrique se passa entre eux et Harry sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Disparu presque aussi vite qu'il était venu, le sentiment laissa peu de doute dans l'esprit d'Harry que sa réaction avec Draco était différente des autres.

Les étudiants se rendirent à l'armoire de stockage pour prendre les ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation de la potion donnée. Mais cette fois-ci, Harry fit en sorte de se placer près du blond. Uniquement pour ses recherches, bien sûr.

Attendant dans la file d'attente comme tout le monde, Harry se mit subitement à s'agiter sur place. Son cœur se mit à prendre un rythme plus soutenu. Pour cause, il était assez proche de Draco pour sentir sa propre odeur qui était légèrement musquée. Harry se demanda si c'était vraiment son odeur naturelle ou tout simplement l'odeur de son eau de Cologne.

Ils atteignirent tous deux l'armoire en même temps et intentionnellement, Harry frôla de sa main celle du Serpentard. Le même courant électrique senti plus tôt le frappa. Il retira immédiatement sa main.

«Désolé» Lui sourit-il. Il laissa Draco prendre son premier échantillon.

Sans regarder Harry, Draco répondit: «Pas de problème». Il quitta l'armoire en passant entre Harry et la jeune fille derrière lui. Harry nota avec un certain amusement, que Draco aurait pu aller dans l'autre sens, lequel était moins restreint.

De retour à son chaudron, Harry commença sa potion avec Ron, qui était assis à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas une journée de défi, donc l'ambiance était plus détendue. Les garçons bavardaient de tout et de rien, comme la plupart des pairs en fait. De temps en temps, le regard d'Harry se riva vers la tête blonde à deux tables en face de lui à droite. Plus d'une fois, il crut voir Draco le regardait du coin de l'œil.

Harry aurait voulu avoir le courage d'aller lui parler comme le ferait n'importe qui d'autre. Le jeu de la baguette lui fournissait une parfaite excuse pour une potentielle conversation. Au cours de la journée, Harry avait lentement et inconsciemment laissé ses sentiments se révéler.

" C'est quoi ton problème, mon pote?" Le demanda Ron, lui donnant un coup de coude.

"Hein?"

" Tu as l'aire d'un imbécile à sourire pour rien."

"N'importe quoi."

Ron scanna la salle de classe. "Est-ce à cause d'une personne ici que tu souris comme un imbécile? Tu avais le même sourire lorsque tu étais avec Cho."

Harry avait l'œil posé sur sa potion, ignorant ainsi la question de Ron, qui celui-ci était convaincu qu'il avait raison.

"Qui est-ce? Je ne vais pas le dire."

"Je ne dis rien," répondit Harry. Pour lui, Ron, il avait déjà deviné. Harry savait qu'il mentait. Cela ne pouvait pas être la pire chose pour Ron de savoir pour qui son ami avait le béguin.

"Oooh, si j'ai raison. Je dois tout simplement deviner, alors." Ron examina toutes les filles de la classe. Aucune ne faisait l'affaire. Il mit Hermione hors course puisqu'elle était à lui. Mais là encore, Ron ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'Harry avait vu en Cho pour oser sortir avec elle. «Est-ce Hannah?"

«Ron, je ne te dirais rien." Harry continua leur travail pendant que Ron persistait à chercher qui c'était.

"Mandy? Elle est plutôt mignonne. Oh mon Dieu, ce n'est pas Luna, n'est ce pas?"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Luna? Elle est très gentille."

«Et dingue."

Harry frappa Ron à l'arrière de sa tête. "Chut. Elle peut t'entendre."

"Alors dis-moi qui, et je cesse de te harceler." Quand il vit qu'Harry ne lui fournit aucune information, Ron refit une autre proposition. "Daphné. Il faut que ce soit Daphné. Vrai?"

"Non, bien qu'elle soit très jolie." Harry baissa la voix. « Et qu'elle branle bien.»

«Qu'est-ce que vous chuchotez tous les deux?" Demanda Hermione.

Les garçons se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. "Rien, chérie. Juste des trucs de mecs," dit Ron. Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Allons souper, alors," dit Hermione. Secouant la tête, elle murmura: " Ah la la, les garçons".

〪 o 〫 O o 〬 〭

Harry poursuivit son projet de recherche lui-même imposé au souper. Il était tranquillement assis , observant tous les autres élèves, y compris ses plus proches compagnons. Il eut un temps d'arrêt et regarda Ginny. Il sentit la sensation de millier de papillons dans le ventre, mais la sensation s'envola bien vite. Et quand il détourna le regard pour regarder Pansy, il dut admettre qu'il avait senti une chaleur intense le prendre. Mais ce n'était qu'une réaction physique.

Mais quand il dirigea son attention vers la tête blonde de l'autre côté de la salle, il avait eu une forte envie de contact physique. Il voulait qu'il se retourne. Il voulait brosser sa main contre celle de Draco, encore. L'attraction était presque irrésistible.

En face de Draco, Pansy croisa le regard d'Harry. Elle sourit et elle lui fit signe de la main, à sa grande horreur. Blaise et Draco se retournèrent pour voir à qui elle faisait signe. Hermione lui demanda à voix haute pourquoi Pansy lui faisait signe.

"Mince alors! C'est Parkinson?" Ron ne voulait pas le dire à voix haut mais on l'entendit.

Plusieurs paires de yeux se braquèrent sur Harry, et il se sentit rougir, presque au point de suer. Harry fit la seule chose qu'il lui traversa l'esprit. Il posa sa tête sur la table, la couvrit de ses bras et essaya de lui-même de se tuer.

"Bon sang, Harry. Avec elle aussi tu l'as fait?" Lui demanda Ron .

"Aussi?" Ginny fronça les sourcils. "Avec qui d'autre as-tu _fait_ ? "

"Apparemment, avec Daphné Greengrass près de la bibliothèque," Informa Hermione.

Harry gémit de douleur.

«Mione!" Gronda Ron . " Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire."

"Tu as laissé entendre qu'il avait baisé avec Pansy. Quelle est la différence?"

"S'il vous plaît taisez-vous,» marmonna Harry à travers ses manches. Il se sentait profondément humilié.

«Ils sont tous encore en train de regarder par ici», observa Ginny. «As-tu vraiment baisé avec Pansy Parkinson parmi toutes les personnes ici?"

Il ne montra pas pour l'instant son visage, mais Harry hocha la tête toujours contre ses avant-bras.

Hermione eut le souffle coupé. "Harry, je ne peux pas croire que tu l'aies fait. Ginny et toi aviez rompu il y a quelques semaines seulement. Et tu t'es fait deux autres filles déjà? "

Ginny essaya de garder son calme. "Hermione, il est libre de voir qui il veut. Même si je suis plus que surpris, il n'a rien fait de mal. Pas pour moi en tout cas."

« Pourtant » Hermione fronça les sourcils.

"Était-elle aussi bonne que sa réputation le dit?" Sourit Ron.

Harry grogna de nouveau, et Hermione frappa durement Ron sur le dos de sa tête.

"Aïe! Je veux que tous les deux, vous arrêtiez de faire ça."

"Alors arrête de dire des bêtises!" Répondit Hermione.

Harry se leva rapidement pour partir.

"Harry, attend. Nous allons nous arrêter avec les questions," Hermione essaya de le convaincre, mais il était déjà sorti de la Grande Salle, sans regarder personne dans les yeux. Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre complètement mortifié. Pourquoi Pansy avait-elle été obligée de faire ça? Pourquoi devait-il réagir si évidemment à un simple geste? Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Finalement, le manque de sommeil de la nuit précédente le conduit dans un profond sommeil, au cours de laquelle il rêva qu'il marchait en direction de la Grande Salle pour aller dîner, nu.

* * *

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Pendant ce temps, Draco interrogea Pansy après avoir regardé Harry sortir de la Grande Salle, avec un air coupable.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Pourquoi as-tu salué Potter?"

"Ouais, et pourquoi était-il si embarrassé?" Renchérit Blaise

"J'étais juste amicale. Il regardait par ici, alors je lui ai fait un signe." Elle sourit alors qu'elle prenait une cuillerée de petit pois.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, tu as baisé avec lui, n'est-ce pas?" Blaise se mit à rire. "Tu veux te mettre aux Gryffondors cette année, Pans?"

Pansy se mit à rire avec Blaise jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit l'expression sur le visage de Draco. Il était figé d'incrédulité.

«As-tu vraiment?"demanda-t-il doucement.

"Eh bien, c'est _lui_ qui a commencé. "

"Quoi?" Draco la regarda blessé et confus. "Mais j'étais sûr ..." Il jeta un petit regard à Blaise. Il ne voulait pas trop en dire face à lui. Draco repoussa son assiette et se leva. «Tu es une telle garce!" cria-t-il. Il s'en alla, claquant par la même occasion la porte de la salle.

"Depuis quand se met-il dans un état pareil lorsque tu baises avec un autre mec?" demanda Blaise.

« Ce n'est pas cela, c'est le mec qu'il voulait pour lui-même,» répondit-elle honteusement.

Bouche bée Blaise et ses sourcils levés. "Quoi?"

«Au moins, je pense croire que c'est cela." Elle se pencha plus près. "Il m'a dit qu'il s'était épris de quelqu'un. Il ne m'a pas dit qui, mais je crois savoir."

"Accouche», insista Blaise.

Pansy secoua simplement lentement la tête.

* * *

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Hermione et les deux gingembres étaient agités, car l'attitude de leur ami avait piqué leur curiosité.

"Amant?" Demanda Ron. "Je pense qu'il était hors connexion lorsqu'ils ont baisé."

Ginny haussa les épaules. "On dirait bien."

Ron remarqua front plissé d'Hermione. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chérie? Ne juge pas Harry. Il mérite de toutes les personnes un bon moment de temps en temps." Il jeta un regard à Ginny qui s'était renfrogné sur elle-même. "Non pas que tu étais un bon moment. Ugh. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je vais la fermer maintenant." Il poussa un petit pain dans sa bouche.

"Tu as raison. Harry mérite de s'amuser un peu. Je ne devrais pas être en colère. J'ai accepté qu'on se sépare. De plus, Dean et moi avons en quelque sorte, nous nous revoyons depuis la dernière baguette partie."

«Je ne savais pas que...» dit Ron. «Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit?"

"Eh bien, j'ai essayé de ménager les sentiments de Harry. Mais il semble que je n'ai pas besoin de le faire."

"Allez, Ron." Hermione tira sur sa manche. "Allons voir si Harry va bien. J'ai le sentiment qu'il a besoin de parler."

Il tint le bras d'Hermione. "J'ai le sentiment qu'il a besoin d'être seul."

Hermione regarda Ginny, qui hocha la tête en accord avec Ron. Elle fit la moue, mais elle se rassit, pensant peut-être qu'ils avaient raison.

〪 o 〫 O o 〬 〭

Draco boudait toujours sur son lit, lorsque Pansy frappa à la porte et entra dans la pièce. Les autres garçons étaient rassemblés dans la salle commune, se préparant pour la baguette partie hebdomadaire.

"Dray? C'est d'accord si je rentre?"

«Je m'en fous."

Pansy s'assit sur le bord du lit de Draco. «Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?"

«Te dire quoi?"

"Que Potter était celui dont tu parlais."

« Était-ce si évident?" soupira Draco.

«Honnêtement, quand tu as dit que tu avais des sentiments pour quelqu'un que tu ne devrais pas, je pensais que c'était Blaise."

Draco fit une grimace. "Blaise? Il est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Ce serait maladroit."

"C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé que c'était lui. Et tu ne penses pas que Harry est un choix étrange?"

Draco soupira. «Ce n'est pas un choix. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je me suis battu pendant un certain temps maintenant. Mais à cette partie ridicule, il était tellement charmant et sympathique, drôle et _gentil_ . Et ses yeux. Les as-tu déjà remarqué? Ils sont tellement ... "

«D'accord, je vois le tableau," Pansy eut un petit rire. "Ouais, il est spécial, celui-là."

Il fronça les sourcils. "Le week-end dernier, il m'a dit qu'il pensait que j'étais beau pendant le jeu. Et il ... eh bien, tu as bien vu la position dans laquelle nous étions le lendemain matin. Bien sûr, il avait été complètement dans les vapes, mais toujours charmant. Mais aujourd'hui, je le jure, il était ... il flirtait. Quand vous avez..., tu sais quoi, laisse tombé, ça ne fait rien. Je ne veux pas le savoir. "

"En fait, tu pourrais savoir."

"Non, _vraiment_ pas. "

«Non, même s'il m'a appelé Malefoy?"

Les yeux écarquillés, Draco poussa l'épaule de Pansy. «Il n'a pas fait."

"Oui, il l'a fait. Il a prétendu que c'était seulement parce que je l'ai appelé Potter, qui, apparemment, seulement toi l'appel ainsi. Oh, Dray, si je savais que c'était lui, je n'aurais pas baisé avec lui. "

"Ce n'est pas grave. Selon lui il n'est pas gay."

"En es-tu certain? Je pense qu'il a juste peur de l'admettre. Je suis désolé, chéri. Je dois aller commencer la partie. Ça va?"

Draco hocha la tête. "Vas. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Pans."

"Tu ne viens pas?"

"Non. Je ne suis pas dans une ambiance festive. Et je ne pense pas être apte à regarder Potter choisir la baguette d'une fille pour aller la baiser par la suite."

"Très bien. Mais tu sais, tu ne peux pas rester ici . Quelqu'un peut avoir besoin de la chambre." Lui dit-elle, accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Roulant des yeux, Draco se leva et attrapa un certain nombre de choses de sa table de nuit. «Je crois que je vais y aller alors. Soit dit en passant, sais-tu qu'on doit tenir notre baguette magique pour faire notre demande de liaison?"

"Hm, ce qui explique pourquoi rien ne s'est passé pour Luna Lovegood. MacMillan s'est plaint à moi qu'elle ne le pas branler, mais elle n'a reçu aucune punition. Merci, chéri. Ça devrait devenir plus intéressant maintenant." Elle cligna des yeux et sortit.

〪 o 〫 O o 〬 〭

"Tu vas bien?" Demanda Ron quand il entra dans son dortoir. Harry était assis sur son lit, en travaillant sur un document.

Harry leva les yeux vers Ron. "Ouais. C'est ma faute." Il secoua la tête. "Un tel comportement irresponsable. Ensuite, je n'ai même pas eu la bonne idée de me taire à ce sujet."

«Je ne t'ai pas vraiment aider?" dit Ron honteusement.

"Non, tu ne m'as pas aidé," gronda Harry. "Mais je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Ron. Je ne me comprends pas parfois. Je vais m'amuser avec deux filles que je n'aime pas vraiment. Mais je ne peux même pas parler à la personne que j'aime. Que je _pense_ aimer ... "

Ron attendait anxieusement qu'Harry lui dise qui s'était.

«Ce n'est _pas_ Parkinson. Sans vouloir te vexer, Ron, je vais garder celui-là pour moi pendant un moment. "

«Je ne te blâme pas, mon pote.», Ron se mit à rire. «Alors, vas-tu à la fête?"

"Non"

"Euh, tu vas rester ici ... ... ou ... tu vas aller quelque part?"

"Est-ce ta façon pas si subtile de me demander de partir?"

Ron sourit. "Eh bien, les autres gars vont à la fête."

Harry poussa un profond soupir. "Très bien. Je peux sortir de la salle commune." Il ramassa son livre et le parchemin et sortit de la pièce. Il passa devant Hermione qui venait vers la chambre des garçons. Elle rougit quand celui-ci lui dit de prendre beaucoup de plaisir.

Après moins d'une heure, Harry avait terminé son essai de botanique avancé. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup moins de temps qu'il ne le pensait. Il regarda autour de la salle commune, ennuyé. Harry se demanda à qui était la baguette que Draco avait choisi du chaudron. Seraient-ils de nouveau liés si Harry avait été à la baguette parie? Il ne savait pas.

Il essaya de lire pendant un certain temps, mais son esprit continuait à errer. Surtout vers la soirée à Serpentard.

Soupirant, Harry se leva du canapé. Décidé à faire un tour pour passer le temps en attendant qu'Hermione quitte leur chambre. Il regarda autour de lui dans le couloir pour s'assurer que la voie était libre. La tour d'astronomie était une aussi bonne idée pour n'importe quel lieu où aller sur une telle occasion. Cette nuit était plus claire.

Quand il arriva au sommet de la tour, Harry prit un moment pour se souvenir de Dumbledore. Même si aujourd'hui il savait la vérité de ce qui s'était passé, sa mort n'était pas plus facile à diriger. Secouant la tête pour enlever ces pensées, Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel. C'était clair et Harry pouvait distinguer plusieurs des constellations qu'il avait appris au fil des années.

Des pas s'approchèrent faisant sursauter Harry. Il alla se cacher rapidement dans une petite niche.

Il attendit en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Malefoy au pied de la balustrade, regarder vers le haut. Rester caché ou se montrer? Harry savait qu'il devait se décider rapidement. Il sortit de l'ombre et se racla la gorge.

"Oh. Je ne savait pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici," Draco se tourna vers Harry. «Attends, tu n'es pas allé à la fête?"

"Non, je vois que toi non plus," répondit Harry. "Pourquoi? Peur d'obtenir à nouveau ma baguette?" Il se mit à rire.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à lui. "Est-ce pour cela que toi tu n'est pas allé?"

Ils rirent tous les deux, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne répondit à la question.

«Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Demanda Draco.

"Euh, Ron et Hermione sont dans ma chambre. Et toi?"

«Je ne sais pas qui est dans la mienne, mais Pansy m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne faut pas que je reste," répondit Draco penaud.

Harry rougit à l'évocation de Pansy. Draco ne le vit pas, épargnant à Harry d'être embarrassé.

C'est alors que Harry remarqua les deux éléments que tenait Draco dans ses mains. Un livre et une bouteille d'un bon tiers de Whisky Pur Feu.

"Bois-tu chaque week-end?" Demanda Harry. "Est-ce un problème?"

En regardant la bouteille, Draco eut un petit rire. "Pas du tout. J'ai eu cette même bouteille pendant plus d'un an. Blaise me l'a donné." Il rit doucement à nouveau. «En fait, je ne l'ai jamais bu avec toi. On partage ?" Il tendit la bouteille à Harry.

Harry hésita. "Pas de verre?"

"Je n'ai pas la galle, Potter. Nous avons tous les deux déjà eu notre bouche sur une même bouteille de toute façon."

Un pincement étrange se fit sentir à la pensée de leurs deux bouches sur la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, Harry tendit la main vers elle. Il ne voulait pas apparaître comme une mauviette. Quand il l'a prit des mains de Draco, leurs doigts se touchèrent brièvement. Harry détourna les yeux et prit rapidement une gorgée. Il passa la bouteille à Draco, qui également prit une gorgée.

Attirant l'attention de Draco, Harry demanda qu'était le livre. "Qu'est-ce que tu lis?"

Draco leva le livre à son niveau pour qu'il puisse lire le titre.

"Le Ministère de la Magie: Un Guide de Compréhension," lut Harry. «Eh bien, cela semble excitant», dit-il sarcastiquement. "Cela ressemble à quelque chose qu'Hermione lisait."

Riant, Draco répondit: «Pourquoi? T'a-t-elle ennuyé avec un de ces livres?"

«Pourquoi lis-tu cela?"

"Je suppose que je vais en avoir besoin pour trouver un travail au sein du ministère lorsque je quitterais Poudlard. J'ai pensé que je ferait mieux de lire des livres sur mes options."

Harry hocha la tête. "C'est intelligent. Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse ?" Il prit la bouteille et bu une fois de plus. Il l'a remis à Draco.

«Le ministère des accidents et catastrophes magiques. Ou si je ne veux vraiment pas travailler dur, peut-être le ministère des jeux et sports magiques," Draco ricana, tendant sa main vers le Whisky Pur Feu. Il se baissa vers le sol et croisa les jambes.

«Je voudrais être un Auror." annonça Harry qui était lui aussi assis.

"Pff," se moqua Draco.

"Pardon?" s'offusqua Harry, un peu indigné.

«N'en as-tu pas eu assez de courir après les méchants?" questionna Draco.

"Quel est le problème avec ça?"

"Rien, je suppose. Mais est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux? Ou est-ce parce que les gens attendent aussi de toi que tu sois Auror?" Draco avala plusieurs gorgé de Whisky Pur Feu.

Harry était quelque peu surpris par la question de Draco. Il avait l'air plus que simplement curieux. Il semblait presque en colère.

«Je ... veux. C'est une profession noble et respectable."

"On dirait une publicité. Tout simplement parce que tout le monde dit que tu ferais un bon Auror, ne signifie pas réellement en être un. Que veux-tu faire?"

Harry plissa le front. "Pourquoi es-tu si intéressé de toute façon? Qu'est-ce que cela peut te foutre?"

"Parce que tu peux faire ce que tu veux," estima Draco. Sa phrase avait été dite avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix. "Tout le monde ne le peut pas."

"Parles-tu pour toi-même?"

Draco roula des yeux.

«Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas ce que tu as envie de faire?"

«T'es sérieux Potter?" Le Serpentard soupira. "Je suis un homme marqué." Il tendit son bras gauche et releva sa manche. "Aurais-tu oublié?."

"Les gens oublient avec le temps," dit Harry essayant de le rassurer. Il tendit la main et prit la bouteille des mains de Draco. Après avoir siroté un peu de Whisky Pur Feu, Harry lui demanda: «Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? "

Draco haussa les épaules. «J'aurais aimé être un Maître des Potions à l'Apothicaire. Mais je doute qu'ils prennent un ancien Mangemort comme apprenti. Ou un guérisseur. Il y a un peu de réalisation potion à faire là-dedans."

"Et tu ne peux pas être un guérisseur?" demanda Harry, remettant la bouteille à Draco.

"Ha, qui se permettrait de se faire guérir par _moi_? " expliqua Draco théoriquement, avalant la dernière goutte du Whisky Pur Feu.

"Je le ferais." Harry haussa les épaules.

Draco regarda Harry froidement. "Quoi?"

"Tu as juste dit qui se permettrait de se faire guérir par toi. J'ai dit que je le ferais."

"Oh. Je ne m'attendais pas réellement à cette réponse." Draco fit une pause. "Vraiment?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Bien sûr," lui sourit Harry. «Tu es un grand sorcier. Autant je répugnais à l'admettre, je l'ai toujours su. Je pense que tu peux faire ce que tu souhaites." Il se sentait détendu et chaleureux, mais seulement légèrement.

Draco le regarda, nettement plus touché, comme il y avait plus de Whisky Pur Feu. Il s'attarda, tandis que Harry attendit mal à l'aise pour lui dire quelque chose.

Enfin, Draco se pencha légèrement vers l'avant. " _Tout ce_ que je veux? " demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il se pencha en arrière, gardant son regard rivé sur Harry. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter? "

Le regard de Harry se baissa vers les lèvres roses de Draco, mouillées par sa langue. «Moi, je n'en suis pas certain."

Pris de panique, Harry se leva brusquement.

"Je dois y aller. Je peux probablement revenir dans ma chambre, maintenant." Il traversa la pièce pour se rendre à l'escalier.

Draco fit deux tentatives pour se lever. Harry se demanda si Draco avait commencé à boire avant d'arriver à la Tour. Harry se retourna pour partir.

"C'est tout?" questionna Draco, qui semblait plus sobre que celui qu'il avait été à l'instant.

"Pardon?" Harry se retourna légèrement.

"Tous les touchés de la main, sourires idiots, me regarder quand tu crois que je ne le remarque pas ... tu n'as même pas _essayer_ de faire un pas vers moi? Je t'ai pourtant donné amplement l'occasion. "

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent et celui-ci resta bouche bée. Harry n'avait pas été aussi subtil qu'il avait pensé. Et maintenant ?

"Euh..." c'était la seule réponse verbale qu'Harry pouvait donné.

«Si je ne me trompe pas," continua Draco. « Tu as baisé avec Pansy après tout."

Fermant les yeux, comme un enfant pris sur le fait, pensant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être vu, Harry attendit que Malfoy termine sur sa lancée. Heureusement, il n'avait pas soulevé les énormes faux pas d'Harry. Au lieu de cela, il demanda à Harry de répondre à la question qu'il lui avait posé la semaine passée.

«As-tu vraiment un réponse valable à ma dernière question du jeu? Es-tu gay?"

«Peut-être.» répondit Harry honnêtement.

Draco prit quelques enjambées vers Harry. "Peut-être?"

Il se sentit un peu pris au piège par le blond qui le regarder droit dans les yeux attendant d'obtenir la vérité «Probablement».

Un pas de plus. "Juste probablement?"

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre, et ses mains devinrent moites. Inconsciemment, il s'est mit à les frotter sur son pantalon.

Draco prit un pas de plus et se tint à un pied de lui, un sourcil arqué. Harry pouvait sentir le souffle doux du blond sur son visage. Il déglutit difficilement et ne lâcha pas le regard, le regard de Draco. Il commençait à se sentir chaud.

«Oui.» murmura Harry. Draco commença à fermer la distance entre leur bouche et Harry fit un pas en arrière. «Attends».

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

«Je ... je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour cela. Je suis désolé. C'est trop nouveau."

Draco se redressa et Harry attendit une insulte ou autre que Draco allait utiliser.

"C'est ton droit. Au moins, je te l'ai fait admettre," sourit Draco.

Harry baissa la tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si embarrassé. C'était peut-être parce que, à dix-huit ans, il aurait dû avoir compris déjà cela. Ou peut-être, c'était le fait qu'il s'était dégonflé, le moment venu.

"Alors, et maintenant?" finit Harry finit par demander, en espérant que Draco aurait une idée brillante. Mais il haussa simplement les épaules. "Penses-tu que c'est le hasard qui nous se retrouver ensemble tous les vendredis soirs? Ou quelque chose de plus?"

"Tu veux dire, comme le destin?" se moqua Draco.

Harry hocha la tête.

«Je ne sais pas si je crois au destin. Après tout, il y avait un temps où je pensais que c'était mon destin d'être un Mangemort et d'aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

«Et si on ne se fiait pas au destin?" suggéra Harry tranquillement.

"Comme dans, _prévoir de se_ rencontrer? " Draco haussa les sourcils.

Harry décalé sur ses pieds. "Eh bien, oui. J'avoue que j'ai apprécié nos conversations imprévues vendredi soir plus que je ne l'ai avoué à personne d'autre." Harry se sentit vulnérable et rajouta rapidement à Draco. "Si tu ne veux pas. C'était juste une idée."

"Vendredi soir prochain, alors?" proposa le Serpentard.

«Ici, encore une fois? Même heure?" encouragea Harry.

Le coin de la bouche de Draco se leva, lui donnant l'apparence d'un garçon vient qui d'avoir tous les bonbons du chariot du Poudlard Express. Harry pensa que c'était plutôt un Magyar hongrois sur le point de le dévorer.

«C'est un rendez-vous», déclara alors Draco. Il passa devant Harry et s'en alla de la Tour d'Astronomie.

〪 o 〫 O o 〬 〭

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

**Note de la traductrice :** J'espère qu'il vous a mis à la bouche pour le prochain chapitre. Nos deux tourtereaux ont enfin un rendez-vous. A la prochaine pour la suite des événements.

Review ?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nom du chapitre :**__ Ne demande pas, ne dis pas.._

_Disclaimer : C'est une **traduction**_, je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fic, seulement la traductrice. Tout le crédit revient à **Reverie Wilde** qui a gentiment accepté de me laisser traduire.

**Note de la traductrice :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Les chapitres se corsent et sont assez dur à traduire mais je m'en sort, plutôt bien.

**Note 2 : **Je ne fais pas de **RAR**, mais je répond directement en** PM au reviewer**. Mais je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review, même les **guests**.

Je remercie ma bêta Hogwart's Power pour sa correction :)

_**Je vous dis bonne lecture.**_

* * *

〪 o 〫 O o 〬 〭

23 octobre 1998

Harry ignora pratiquement tout le monde sur le chemin du retour, de la Tour d'Astronomie à Gryffondor. Quand il arriva à sa salle commune, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que quelques autres y étaient.

"Oh, Harry. Où étais-tu?" Demanda Ron, d'une humeur joyeuse évidente.

«Promener," Harry haussa les épaules, essayant de paraître décontracté.

«Te promener, hein?" répéta Ron, avec méfiance. «Serais-tu tombé sur quelqu'un, par hasard?"

"En fait, oui" répondit Harry.

"Et alors?" l'encouragea Ron.

«Et rien," Harry haussa les épaules, souriant légèrement.

«Rien. Alors pourquoi tu sourit comme un idiot?"

«Nous avons juste parlé." Dit-il en attrapant le regard échangé entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Harry continua. "C'est tout ce que nous avons fait. C'était vraiment agréable. Et nous avons partagé un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Mais je ne suis pas ivre», rajouta-t-il rapidement.

"Juste pour clarifier les choses, c'est la même fille de potion?" Demanda Ron.

"Quelle fille en potion?" Questionna Hermione.

"Harry aime quelqu'un qui est dans notre classe de Potion, mais il ne veut pas me dire qui," expliqua Ron.

«Et tu te demandes pourquoi?" Hermione ricana. «Que ferais-tu, s'il veut garder cela secret?"

«Pfft," maugréa Ron. "Allez, il parle plus avec toi qu'avec moi." Malheureusement pour Harry, il avait raison. «Alors est-ce elle?"

"Oui, c'est la même personne qui est avec nous en Potions. Peut-on laisser tomber maintenant? J'aimerais aller au lit, maintenant que ma chambre est libre."

Hermione rougit et Ron émit un petit rire honteux.

«Vous allez encore à Hogsmeade demain, non? Vaut mieux aller dormir maintenant." leur dit Harry se glissant par la suite vers son dortoir.

"Ouais," répondit Ron. "J'arrive tout de suite." Il donna un dernier baiser à Hermione, lui souhaitant de faire de beaux rêves.

Quelque chose au sujet de leur conversation était étrange, mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. «Ron, je sais que tu es curieux, mais peut-être que tu devrais laisser Harry et ses secrets pour un certain temps. Il les partagera quand il sera prêt."

"Je veux seulement l'aider."

"Je sais." Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. «Mais parfois, il est bien d'attendre."

〪 o 〫 O o 〬 〭

23 octobre 1998 suite

"Alors," commença Neville après avoir pris une gorgée de bière-au-beurre. "Toi et Tracey Davis? Comment est-elle?"

"Pas à ce quoi je m'attendais», répondit Anthony. «Au début, elle était du genre à me donner des ordres. Mais quand j'étais gentil avec elle, elle était elle aussi gentille. Et suivant les choses, elle me demandait de la baiser."

«Ces filles de Serpentard aiment aller vite, n'est-ce pas?" Neville eut un petit rire. Il termina sa bière au beurre et plaça la bouteille à côté de la dernière qu'il avait bu.

"Oh, oui, tu as encore eu Pansy à la partie."

"En fait, c'est elle qui est venue me chercher», corrigea Neville.

"Je parie qu'elle était méchante», sourit Anthony. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait?"

Neville essaya de réprimer son sourire. «Tout, mon pote. J'ai fait des choses que je n'aurais jamais fait auparavant. Pas que cela veut vraiment dire grand-chose."

«Tu veux essayer quelque chose d'autre ? Je parie que tu ne l'as jamais fait avant?" demanda Anthony.

"Comme quoi?" demanda Neville, curieux.

Anthony, assis en face de Neville sur le plancher de la salle commune de Serdaigle, se pencha en avant.

"Waouh, qu'est ce que tu fais?" Neville se pencha en arrière.

"Juste essayer quelque chose de nouveau», répondit Anthony avec désinvolture.

«Je ne veux pas essayer. Sans vouloir t'offenser, " lui dit Neville. "As-tu des vus sur les garçons? Je croyais que tu aimais Tracey."

Souriant, Anthony lui dit: «J'aime Tracey. J'étais en train de voir si tu étais un mec efféminé."

"Un mec efféminé? Tu penses que j'aime les garçons?"

"Oh. Tu es insulté. Je suppose que non, alors."

"Certainement pas. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?"

Haussant les épaules, Anthony lui dit: «Certaines personnes pensent que tu es..."

«Je suis timide avec les filles, c'est tout», coupa et expliqua Neville.

"Tu ne devrais pas. Tu n'es pas mauvais au niveau look. Juste redresser tes dents et avoir une coupe de cheveux décente et tu sera bien mieux. De plus, tu as tué cette énorme serpent sanguinaire! Tu es un héros ordinaire."

"Tu crois?"

"Sacrément. Alors, dis-moi donc, y a-t-il une fille en particulier qui t'intimide?" demanda Anthony.

Rougissant quelque peu et ayant un petit sourire sur son visage, Neville avoua, "Luna. Elle est belle."

"Looney Lovegood? Tu l'imagines?" Anthony eut un petit rire.

"Ne l'appelle pas comme ça," Neville fronça les sourcils.

"Désolé. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche?"

"Je ne sais pas," Neville haussa les épaules. "Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience. Je n'ai jamais demandé à une fille de sortir avec moi. Même si j'ai réussi à trouver le courage de demander à Ginny de venir au bal de Noël avec moi en quatrième année."

Anthony lui frappa sur l'épaule. "Eh bien, je dirais que tu as une certaine expérience maintenant. Vas-y."

Neville prit une autre bière au beurre. "Peut-être que je le ferai." Il avala la moitié de la bouteille dans une ambiance festive. "Mes dents sont si mauvaises que ça?"

〪 o 〫 O o 〬 〭

Parvati s'assit sur le lit Stephen Harper, un regard de totale confusion sur son visage.

«Ça va être amusant. Tu verras » plaida Harper.

Parvati ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle se trouva sans voix.

«Ces mains peuvent faire des miracles, permets-moi de te dire." lui assura. «Je vais te faire sentir belle. Donnez-moi juste une chance."

"Et tu as déjà fait ça avant?"

"Oui, des tas de fois. Je suis _bon_. Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu ne voudras plus aller chez quelqu'un d'autre. S'il te plaît? " supplia Harper .

"Eh bien ..."

«Je pourrais te forcer, tu sais», lui rappela-t-il. "Mais je préfère t'avoir comme une participante consentante."

Elle soupira. "Très bien. Mais si je n'aime pas ça, tu le défais, compris?"

"Oh, tu aimeras." promit-il. "Mais, oui, je l'annulerai si tu n'aimes pas. Est-ce un oui?"

Soupirant à nouveau, Parvari donna son consentement.

Il frappa et rebondit de haut en bas sur le lit. "Brillant. Viens avec moi." Il tendit la main à Parvati, qu'elle prit. Harper l'emmena dans les toilettes qu'il partage avec ses colocataires et ferma le couvercle.

"Assis-toi." Il se tortilla dans son pantalon. "Tu peux prendre ta chemise pour cela." Il lui tendit une serviette. "Enroule-le autour de tes épaules."

Sachant qu'Harper était homosexuel, Parvari n'eu aucun problème à se déshabiller face à lui. Elle enleva sa chemise et s'enveloppa avec la serviette en suivant les instructions.

"Pas trop court. J'ai toujours eu les cheveux longs", l'avertit-elle quand il se mit à peigner ses longs cheveux noirs.

"Est-ce normal chez les Indiens? Les cheveux longs. Es-tu censé les garder longtemps ou quelque chose de ce genre là?" demanda-t-il.

«C'est la tradition. Et les femmes indiennes _ont_ les plus beaux cheveux du monde, " dit-elle en riant.

«C'est magnifique," agréa Harper. Il les toucha sensuellement.

Parvati ferma les yeux quand Harper commença à couper, presque à ses épaules. «Ma mère va me tuer", murmura-t-elle.

〪 o 〫 O o 〬 〭

24 octobre 1998

A huit heures, le lendemain matin, le charme des baguettes avait été levé et les étudiants commencèrent à faire leur chemin vers leurs propres dortoirs.

Padma était assis sur le plancher dans la salle commune de Serpentard, où elle avait passé la nuit à jouer aux cartes et à papoter avec Millicent.

"Mon dos me tue», elle s'étira et bâilla. «Je penserais à apporter des oreillers ou quelque chose la prochaine fois."

"Tu vas à la prochaine fête?" demanda Millicent.

Padma haussa les épaules. «Pourquoi pas?"

"Toute cette histoire a été un échec. J'ai été coincé avec Finch-Fletchley deux fois, et puis toi. Sans vouloir t'offenser."

"C'est vrai. Pourquoi devrais-je être offensée ?», dit Padma d'un ton sarcastique.

"Non, la nuit dernière avait été cool. Mais le point des parties est de s'attacher, hein? Je n'ai pas accroché une seule fois encore."

«Je vois ce que tu veux dire."sympathisa Padma. Même si elle avait eu des filles pour les deux derniers tours, elle avait passé une soirée exceptionnelle avec Théo pour commencer. "Putain de merde, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" L'attention de Padma s'était détournée vers sa sœur qui sortait du dortoir des garçons.

"Tu aimes?" demanda Pavarti, tournant autour d'elle, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, désormais beaucoup plus courts.

«C'est tellement court," se plaignit Padma. "Mais j'aime!" Elle tira le visage de sa sœur un peu plus près et l'examina. "As-tu fait tes sourcils aussi?"

«Stephen Harper a tout fait. Tu aimes? C'est incroyable», soupira Pavarti.

Harper était souriant, tout fier de lui-même. «Je te l'avais dit," chantonna-t-il.

"Moi aussi, moi aussi", supplia Padma.

«Tu n'auras qu'à choisir ma baguette la semaine prochaine alors," lui dit-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Au même moment, Michael entra dans la salle commune après avoir passé la nuit avec Pansy. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de Pavarti.

"Wow," se dit-il à lui-même alors qu'il regardait.

Attrapant ses yeux, Pavarti lui sourit en retour. Son sourire disparu quand Pansy s'approcha de Michael.

«Merci, Michael chérie. C'était une belle nuit," dit Pansy, souriante.

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

« On se voit tous au Pré au Lard » dit Pansy. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

"Je dois y aller. Merci encore Harper», déclara Parvari, quittant la pièce. Padma la suivit de près.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?" demanda-t-elle à sa sœur.

"Rien." Parvati était resté bouche cousue.

«Était-ce Pansy et Michael?"

"Je ne veux pas en parler."

"Parvati, s'il te plaît. Parles-en à moi." plaida Padma.

«J'aurais dû me douter que c'était juste un jeu",expliqua Parvati. "Mais Michael et moi nous avons été lié deux fois. J'ai pensé que cela voulait dire quelque chose de plus qu'il avait fait, je suppose."

«Je suis désolé, sœurette." sourit Padma. "S'il est trop stupide pour savoir ce qu'il manque, alors oublie le. Allons nous exhiber au Pré au Lard."

"Petit déjeuner d'abord. Je meurs de faim. Nous pouvons prendre une douche après."

Padma lia son bras à celui de sa sœur et la paire se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leurs camarades de classe pour le premier repas de la journée. Ils se séparèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs maisons, où Parvati avait été comblée de compliments, remontant en un coup de pouce son ego.

〪 o 〫 O o 〬 〭

«J'ai appelé toutes les filles de la classe, Harry. Et tu ne m'as même pas donné une minuscule secousse à l'évocation de l'une d'entre elles," se plaignit Ron. Il chercha en Harry une certaine réaction au nom d'une fille avec qui il avait eu une rencontre la veille. Mais il dit tous les noms des filles et rien. «Tu es trop bon au jeu du visage pour moi," Ron fit la moue.

«Tu parles à l'homme qui était impassible face à Voldemort, Ron. Qu'attends-tu?" Hermione eut un petit rire.

«Il me rend dingue. Je veux juste comprendre,» dit Ron.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Ginny en s'asseyant à côté de Harry avec Dean assis de l'autre côté.

"Harry a rencontré quelqu'un la nuit dernière," lâcha Ron.

Hermione lui donna une tape sur le dos de la tête et regarda Harry.

«Et tu te de demandes pourquoi je ne veux pas te dire certaines choses», fit remarquer Harry.

"Oups," Ron était honteux, mais pas assez pour garder le silence. «J'ai essayé de comprendre qui elle est, mais il ne veut pas me le dire." Il regarda Hermione d'un air renfrogné. "Quoi? Ils savent déjà. Quel est le mal à parler maintenant?"

" _Une autre_ personne? Tu as été bien occupé. " Ginny se sentit immédiatement désolée pour la remarque sarcastique.

«Garder le secret sous silence, Harry? C'est une idée intelligente."sympathisa Dean. "De fausses rumeurs ont conduit à la moitié de nos disputes lorsque Ginny et moi, nous étions ensembles." Ils se regardèrent en souriant. "Ce ne sera pas le cas cette fois-ci."

«Je te jure que je ne le dirais à personne. Tu peux même me jeter un sort pour que je me taise à ce sujet. Je veux juste savoir qui c'est » dit Ron en dernier appel.

«On verra,» dit Harry. «Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je pense que je vais changer ma chemise avant d'aller à Pré au Lard." Il tira sur le col. "Celle-ci est devenu trop petite ou quelque chose de ce genre là."

Ginny se pencha et inspecta son col. «Tu l'as mis à l'envers, idiot. Mec, cette fille doit vraiment te mettre dans tous tes états. Tu ne peux même pas t'habiller correctement," dit-elle en riant.

Rougissant légèrement, Harry se leva. «Je vous rejoins à l'entrée, je vais me changer. Et personne ne me mets dans tous mes états. C'est juste une simple erreur." Harry sortit de la salle, tandis que les autres le regardaient et ricanaient.

"Ne le laisse pas te tromper,» dit Hermione. «Tu aurais dû le voir parler la nuit dernière», elle sourit largement. "Il est définitivement conquis. Je ne l'ai pas vu autant de ..." Elle se tut, laissant son sourire s'estomper.

«Alors, quoi?" poussa Ginny.

«Je suis désolée, Gin. J'ai été insensible."

«Mione, Harry et moi avons rompu depuis trois semaines. Je suis maintenant avec Dean. Si jamais il y avait une personne qui mériterait d'être heureux, c'est Harry. J'espère juste que cette fille est mieux que Daphné ou Pansy."

Les conversations qu'Hermione avait eu avec Harry à la bibliothèque et la nuit dernière ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Elle réalisa que Harry n'avait jamais fait référence à son béguin comme elle ou lui. En fait, elle se rappela qu'il lui disait _personne_ au lieu de la jeune fille.

"Il n'est pas encore heureux», fit remarquer Hermione. "Nous ne savons pas si cette personne l'aime."

"Eh bien, qui ne voudrait pas d'Harry?" questionna Ron.

"Ouais, il est ... Harry." Dean était du même avis.

Bien que Hermione était d'accord avec eux, elle avait eu tout de même un sentiment étrange à propos de la situation dans son ensemble. Son regard se rendit inconsciemment à la table des Serpentard. Malfoy parlait et souriait avec Pansy et Blaise, et d'autres garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Hermione dut admettre que Malfoy était plutôt beau. Harry avait raison à ce sujet. Serait-il possible? Y avait-il une chance que le blond pense la même chose d'Harry?

〪 o 〫 O o 〬 〭

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

**Note de la traductrice :** Ne me tuez pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. Je sais que vous attendiez tous le rendez-vous de nos gay préféré, mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Quand ? Je ne dis rien, ce sera la surprise. A plus pour le prochain chapitre.

Review ?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nom du chapitre :**__ Odeurs comme l'esprit d'adolescent ou la convoitise.._

_Disclaimer : C'est une **traduction**_, je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fic, seulement la traductrice. Tout le crédit revient à Reverie Wilde qui a gentiment accepté de me laisser traduire.

**Note de la traductrice :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Les chapitres se corsent et sont assez dur à traduire mais je m'en sort, plutôt bien.

**Note 2 : **Je ne fais pas de RAR, mais je répond directement en PM au reviewer. Mais je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review, même les guests.

Je remercie ma bêta Hogwart's Power pour sa correction :)

_**Je vous dis bonne lecture.**_

* * *

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

24 Octobre 1998

« As-tu enfin tout ce qui a sur ta liste Mione? Je commence avoir faim,"se plaignit Ron.

« Un arrêt de plus » répondit-elle. « Derviche & Banges. »

« De quoi as-tu besoin de là-bas? » demanda Harry.

« Bougies éternelle. » Elle tira le manche de Ron et le dirigea vers la boutique. Harry les suivit en ricanant, heureux de ne pas avoir se faire tirer partout par une personne lui donnant aussi des ordres.

Les trois se séparèrent lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le magasin. Hermione fit une ligne d'abeille pour la section de la bougie, tandis qu'Harry examinait certains des éléments nouveaux à l'avant de la boutique. Ron errait dans une petite section à bijoux. Il se surprit à trouver Drago Malefoy, scrutant plusieurs éléments, notamment les amulettes que lui-même cherchait. Draco portait un sac de Quill Shop de Scrivenshaft ainsi qu'un petit sac de Honeydukes. Ron tenta de l'esquiver avant que Malefoy le voit, mais c'était peine perdue.

« Acheter quelque chose pour ta petite amie? » interrogea Malefoy avec condescendance. Il savait que les articles en question étaient probables hors de la fourchette de prix de Ron. En regrettant le coup, il offrit des conseils à Ron.

« Tu sais, la boutique de robe de seconde main à Diagon Alley vend des amulettes semblables à celles-ci. »

Ron s'ébroua, "Je n'ai pas besoin d'acheter des bijoux d'occasion à Hermione. J'ai travaillé à la boutique de George au cours de l'été. J'ai de l'argent. »

« Je ne voulais pas t'insulter, » Draco roula des yeux. « Granger semble juste être du genre à apprécier les éléments avec l'histoire plutôt que quelque chose de brillant et nouveau. » Il commença à s'éloigner. « Peu importe ».

« Attends », Ron ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait effectivement essayer d'avoir une vraie conversation avec Malefoy. « La boutique d'occasion, tu dis?"

"Oui. J'ai trouvé une fois une plume enchantée là-bas. Le gérant de la boutique pensait qu'elle était défectueuse parce qu'elle n'écrivait pas ce qu'il dictait. Au lieu de cela, elle racontait l'histoire de l'ancien propriétaire, en poésie. Ma mère adorée."

« Alors pourquoi tu les regardes? » La curiosité avait toujours été un vilain défaut chez Ron.

Draco gloussa. « Parce que Pansy, c' _est_ le genre à aimer les choses brillantes et nouvelles. Et puis c'est bientôt son anniversaire. »

Harry tourna à l'angle et attrapa de ses yeux, Ron en train de parler à Draco de toutes les personnes présente. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, et il souhaita soudainement acheter une oreille extensible. Leur discussion prit fin aussi vite qu'il avait commencé et Harry était resté caché jusqu'à ce que Draco soit complètement hors de vue.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? » Harry essaya de paraître décontracté. « Toi et Malefoy étant civilisés? » plaisanta-t-il.

« En fait, il essayait de m'aider, je pense. Eh bien, dans un premier temps il m'avait insulté. Mais maintenant je sais où aller pour obtenir le cadeau de Noël de Mione."

« Tu penses déjà à Noël ? On est même pas en novembre encore. »

"Je veux obtenir quelque chose de vraiment spéciale. Crois-le ou non, Malefoy m'a donné une excellente idée, » admit Ron.

« Brillant, alors », sourit Harry. « Je suppose qu'il n'est pas si mal après tout? », Il se protégea dans une tentative de sonder l'opinion de Ron.

« Peut-être pas _si_ mauvais. »

Essayant de cacher sa gratification, Harry suggéra qu'ils aillent retrouver Hermione et passer aux Trois Balais pour déjeuner.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Le Trio d'or assis aux Trois Balais, bénéficiait d'une propagation du fish and chips et de poulet dans un panier. Harry décida de renoncer à la bière au beurre et opta plutôt pour de la limonade. Hermione montra aux garçons ses achats alors qu'ils parlaient et mangeaient.

"Mince alors, c'est qu'ils sont chers,"commenta Ron, regardant la facture d'Hermione. « Ce sont juste des bougies sanglantes. »

"Non, Ron, ce ne sont pas seulement des bougies sanglantes. Ce sont des bougies _éternelles_. Ce qui signifie que je n'aurai pas à en acheter davantage. Jamais. Donc, en réalité, elles ont une grande valeur, à long terme. »

« Je suppose », reconnu Ron.

Harry jeta un regard la salle pour voir Draco, marchait dans le pub avec Pansy, Blaise et Harper, dont il présuma être le nouveau petit ami de Blaise, puisqu'ils se tenaient la main. Ses yeux et les yeux de Draco se rencontrèrent brièvement et Draco hocha la tête.

« Harry! » appela Ron à haute voix.

« Quoi? Pourquoi tu cries? »

« Parce que tu ne m'as pas répondu les deux premières fois que je t'ai appelé. »

Secouant la tête, Harry s'excusa. "Désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit? »

« Je voulais savoir si tu viendrais à Diagon Alley avec moi le week-end prochain? » lui dit Ron.

« Le week-end prochain? » Harry pensa. « Le week-end prochain c'est Halloween ».

« Oh, c'est vrai, » déclara Hermione avec enthousiasme. « J'ai presque oublié la partie de mascarade. C'est samedi soir. »

« Okay, alors allons-y dimanche, » suggéra Ron.

« Très bien », accepta Harry. « Tous deux vous allez à la mascarade? »

« Oui, n'est-ce pas? »

« Nous sommes? » demanda Ron.

« Oui, nous sommes. »

Harry se gratta la tête. "Je ne sais pas. On dirait une soirée de couples . »

« Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à la fille de Potions d'aller avec toi? »sourit Ron.

« Tu veux juste savoir qui s'est » Harry poussa Ron sur le côté.

« Tout le monde va être déguisé, » leur rappela Hermione. "Personne ne saura avec qui tu danses. Mais je pense que la plupart des étudiants vont avec des amis plutôt qu'en couple. »

"Aw, Mione, Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? Nous aurions pu trouver. »

Harry pensa à ce que venait de dire Hermione. Si lui et Draco étaient assez bien déguisés, personne ne saurait qui ils étaient. Ils pouvaient aller ensemble sans aucune conséquence. Mais Harry devait prendre de l'avance sur lui.

« Oi, Harry, » dit Ron à voix basse. « Ne regardes pas maintenant, mais Malefoy regarde par ici. »

« Quoi? » Harry regarda immédiatement la table de Draco, malgré l'avertissement de Ron.

Après s'être fait repérer, Draco tourna rapidement son attention vers Pansy.

« Penses-tu que c'est bien de t'accrocher avec cette fille ? Tu devrais surveiller tes arrières."

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione aperçut Harry regardait à travers le pub. Les coins de sa bouche remontés dans un très faible sourire presque imperceptible. Quand elle tourna sa tête pour suivre sa ligne de mire, elle tomba sur Draco. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans le regard et Hermione ne pouvait pas tout à fait mettre le doigt dessus. Mais si elle devait signifier ce regard, elle aurait dit que c'était de l'envie.

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

30 Octobre 1998

Cette semaine suivante, Hermione avait porté une attention particulière aux interactions entre Harry et Draco. Parfois, ils semblaient s'ignorer complètement, ce qui l'avait fait douter de ses observations. D'autres fois, ils semblaient se donner du mal pour être près l'un de l'autre. Cela se passa quand ils passaient dans un des couloirs étroit ou en marchant derrière la chaise de l'autre en classe quand il y avait clairement une voie plus facile à prendre. Ce n'était qu'en cours de Potion du vendredi que Hermione était finalement en mesure de confirmer ses soupçons.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, Ron et Harry avaient été partenaires en laboratoire et Hermione était habituellement avec Ginny. Harry entra dans la classe juste un pas derrière Hermione.

"Mione, pourquoi ne pas t'associer avec Ron aujourd'hui ? Je me sens toujours mal de l'éloigner de toi. »

« Mais j'aime avoir Ginny comme mon partenaire. » Elle baissa un peu sa voix. « Elle se débrouille mieux en potion que Ron», avoua-t-elle.

« Il s'est beaucoup amélioré cette année, » sourit Harry.

Sentant que Harry avait une raison de vouloir changer, elle accepta et s'assit à côté de Ron. Harry attendit que quelqu'un d'autre s'asseye à côté de Ginny, car il savait que quelqu'un le ferait. Elle était très bonne en potions. Dès que Hannah Abbott prit le siège à côté de Ginny, Harry retourna et fit semblant de chercher un partenaire.

Comme par hasard, Harry se dirigea vers la table de Draco, qui était une rangée à l'avant et à droite de la table de Hermione et Ron.

"On dirai que Zabini n'est pas là. Ça te dérange si je m'assois? Ron est en partenariat avec Hermione aujourd'hui. » A l'intérieur, Harry était un bol complètement gelé.

Draco regarda la porte. Aucun signe de Blaise. « Ouais, d'accord. Tu n'es pas mauvais en potions, non?"

"Pas trop mal. Je n'ai pas gagné tous les défis depuis la sixième année, cependant. »

Slughorn se leva et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à la classe, mais il fut coupé par Blaise qui entra en fracas dans la salle, hors d'haleine.

"Vous êtes en retard M. Zabini. Dix points en moins pour Serpentard. Prenez un siège. »

La posture de Blaise s'effondra quand il vit Harry assis à sa place.

« Bouge de là Potter. »

Harry leva les yeux et lui sourit. « Non merci ».

« Oi, c'est ma place. »

« Pas aujourd'hui M. Zabini, » conseilla Slughorn. "La prochaine fois ne soyez pas en retard. Il semble que Miss Brocklehurst a besoin d'un partenaire. »

Blaise lança un regard noir à Harry et à contrecœur il alla s'asseoir avec Mandy.

« Page 197 » annonça Slughorn. Le son des pages se tournant emplissait la pièce.

« Nous allons faire de l'Amortentia? » demanda Hermione, incrédule.

« Oui, Miss Granger. »

"Mais pourquoi ? C'est une potion totalement inutile », se plaignit-elle.

« Parce que, Miss Granger, c'est toujours bon de connaître toutes sortes de potions. Vous ne savez jamais quand celle-ci pourrait être utile. De plus, vous devriez être capable de la reconnaître si quelqu'un vous la glisser." Il cligna de l'œil. "Comme vous le savez, cette potion sent différemment à chacun. Donc, après que vous ayez fait vôtre potion correctement, je voudrais que vous alliez dans l'autre pièce et la testiez sur d'autres produits finis. Chaque potion doit sentir la même chose que vous. Si ce n'est pas la cas, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas avec la potion". Slughorn sourit. « J'aime plutôt celle-ci. Je suis toujours curieux de savoir quels sont les autres odeurs des personnes. »

Hermione continua de se plaindre alors que la classe avait commencé. Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle était censée observer Harry et Draco pendant le cours. Elle remarqua que lorsque Draco alla chercher les ingrédients, il posa doucement une main sur le dos d'Harry alors qu'il marchait. À l'œil occasionnel, elle regarda simplement comment Draco essayait de passer entre Harry et le tableau derrière lui. Mais lorsque la main s'attarda un instant, Hermione prit alors note.

« Maintenant, prenez soin de laisser tomber l'œuf ashwinder, » avertit Slughorn. « Si le sac vitellin se casse avant la cuisson, votre potion peut être ruinée. Et ne remuez pas. Agitez doucement votre baguette magique dessus pour obtenir le courant passe".

« Merde! » cria accidentellement Michael Corner. _Baguette magique_ avait été la mot déclencheur de Michael toute la semaine et en ce vendredi après-midi. Il en avait eu assez des gaffes pour durer toute une vie.

« M. Corner? » Slughorn fronça les sourcils. "Dix points en moins pour Serdaigle. Et je vous remercie ne pas maudire dans ma classe à nouveau. »

« Oui Monsieur » répondit Michael. "Puis-je être excusé un instant ? J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. »

Quelques ricanements pouvaient être entendus dans toute la pièce.

« Votre potion est finie? »

« Non, Monsieur. Il suffit de mettre l'œuf," Michael avait clairement du mal à rester assis.

« Terminez la potion, alors vous pouvez être excusé, » lui dit le professeur.

Peu après, Harry semblait être penché un peu plus loin que nécessaire, alors qu'il regardait Draco ajouter l'œuf ashwinder congelé. Dès que l'œuf tomba dedans, Draco se tourna pour regarder Harry. Hermione repéra brièvement le blond se lécher les lèvres.

Les dernières potions furent terminées, la dernière étant celle de Blaise et de Mandy. Les étudiants commencèrent à se promener dans la classe pour renifler les autres. Michael se précipita alors rapidement hors de la salle.

Hermione remarqua que puisqu'elle et Ron étaient officiellement arrivés ensemble, la potion sentait légèrement différente pour elle. Pas plus qu'elle ne sentait le dentifrice à la menthe, mais le chèvrefeuille du premier bouquet de fleurs qu'il lui avait offert. Elle sourit doucement à ce souvenir.

Harry et Draco se penchèrent sur leur potion nouvellement achevée et respirèrent. Harry se mit à rire à l'odeur.

«Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle? » demanda Draco. « Que sens-tu? »

Harry rougit à sa grande horreur et essaya alors d'éluder la question. Draco, cependant, il ne le laissa pas éluder.

« Je vais alors deviner qu'est-ce qui sent comme toi, ou tu vas me le dire? » Il baissa sa voix presque dans un murmure. « Je vais le savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre, Potter, » dit-il suggestive, faisant rougir Harry une fois de plus.

« Très bien ». Harry soupira. « Ça sent... citrons et la neige fraîche. »

« C'est tout? » poussa Draco.

« Et.. .le vestiaire de Quidditch, "murmura Harry rapidement.

« Vraiment? » Un grand sourire fleurit sur le visage de Draco avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il faisait. Il repéra Hermione le regarder et se recomposa un visage neutre.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que ça sent pour toi ? » lui demanda Harry.

« Fraises, lavande et cèdre, » répondit-il. En regardant rapidement Hermione, Draco ajouta, « Nous ferions mieux de faire le tour comme tout le monde. »

Harry s'approcha de la potion de Ron et Hermione et renifla avec les mêmes résultats que la sienne. Tout autour de la salle, les étudiants inhalaient profondément et critiquaient les décoctions des autres. Pour la plupart, ils avaient réussi. Certaines étaient plus fortes que d'autres. Harry pouvait à peine sentir quelque chose dans celle de Blaise et Mandy.

Ron et Harry se retrouvèrent en face de Seamus et le chaudron de Neville.

« Alors qu'est-ce que ça sent pour vous? » demanda Ron.

« Euh, neige, citrons et euh le gingembre, » dit-il, inspiré par les cheveux de Ron. Il n'était pas encore sûr d'admettre que l'un des parfums qui l'attirait était celui des vestiaires des garçons. Il ne l'avait même jamais pensé avant, mais maintenant il se rendit compte qu'il aimait bien les vestiaires. Surtout remplis de garçons en sueur. Il pouvait sentir son visage se réchauffer et il se maudit silencieusement.

« Au moins maintenant tu sais ce qu'il faut sentir si quelqu'un essaye de te glisser un autre philtre d'amour, " se mit à rire Ron.

« Et toi, que sens-tu? »

"Oh, hé hé," rit Ron, embarrassé. « Je sens le brillant à lèvres à la cerise et une sorte de shampooing fleuri et autre chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Ce quoi l'autre chose? Tout le monde a sentit trois choses," le pressa Harry.

Ron ferma sa bouche et secoua la tête.

« Allez Ron, quoi d'autre? »

"Ne me le fais pas dire, mon pote. Tu vas le regretter en le sachant, crois-moi."

« Qu'as-tu dit à Hermione? »

"Je lui ai dit que je sentait la cire de bougie. Elle semblait aimait ça. »

« Très bien », Harry croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu sens vraiment? »

Ron semblait vraiment désemparé.

« Ron, c'est quoi? » Harry était un peu inquiet à ce stade.

« Oh, putain, » grommela Ron. Il se pencha vers Harry afin que personne d'autre ne les entend. "Ça sent comme les fragments d'Hermione. Et si je renifles encore plus le chaudron, je vais avoir de la crème dans mon pantalon. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, puis il se mit à rire hystériquement, attirant l'attention des autres élèves.

"Je suis désolé, Ron. Je n'aurais pas dû rire." Mais Harry continuait à rire. "Je pense que tu devrais le dire à Hermione. Plus tard, je veux dire. Elle appréciera probablement. Beaucoup même. Peut-être que cela pourra t'aider. »

« Ouais, merci beaucoup, mec, » dit Ron, poussant l'épaule d'Harry en s'amusant. « Par ailleurs, je te donnerais un coup de pied ce soir dans la chambre pour ta moquerie. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je le mérite. Mais ça valait vraiment la peine. »

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

Le temps passait à vive allure, il était bientôt dix heures du soir et Harry commençait à devenir anxieux. Il avait demandé aux elfes de maison plus tôt dans la semaine s'ils pouvaient faire un petit pique-nique pour lui et Draco pour leur « rendez-vous ». Harry n'était toujours pas sûr de ce que leur « rendez-vous » signifiait pour Draco, mais il ne voulait pas se montrer les mains vides.

Neuf heures et demi, Harry était sur le point de descendre dans les cuisines pour récupérer la nourriture et demander si des fraises pourraient être ajoutées en dernière minute.

« Où est-ce que tu vas, Harry? » demanda Hermione .

« Oh, euh, je sort juste pour une promenade. »

« Une promenade, hein ? Quelque part en particulier?".

Il haussa une épaule. « Pas vraiment ».

« Rencontrer quelqu'un, peut-être? » sourit-elle sciemment.

« Qu'est qui te fait dire ça? » Harry déplaça son poids sur son autre pied et regarda la pendule.

« Tu sembles nerveux », observa Hermione. Elle prit Harry par le bras et l'emmena dans un coin de la salle commune.

«Mione, ne peux-je pas juste garder quelque chose pour moi pour une fois? »

"Je ne le dirai à personne, Harry. Je vais même te couvrir de Ron. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry jeta un regard autour pour s'assurer que personne d'autre n'était à l'écoute. « Bon, oui. »

« Est-ce la même personne du vendredi soir dernier? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Est-ce un garçon? »

«Quoi ? Pourquoi penses-tu cela?" Harry était choqué par la perspicacité d'Hermione. Il ne devrait plus l'être après tout ce temps, mais il l'était toujours.

« Parce que tu as dit _cette personne_ au lieu de _elle_. Si c'était une fille, ne serait-ce pas plus simple de dire_ elle_?"

Harry ferma les yeux. "Très bien. OK? C'est un garçon. T'es contente? »

"Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit? Crains-tu que Ron ne pourrait pas comprendre?"

« Bien sûr, j'ai peur que Ron ne peut pas comprendre. » Harry remarqua que Hermione n'avait pas bronché quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait rendez-vous avec un autre garçon. « Tu ne sembles pas surprise. »

« Compte tenu de notre conversation à la bibliothèque, non, je ne suis pas surprise. » Elle s'arrêta, en espérant qu'il se confierait davantage à elle. « Vas-tu me faire réfléchir ? Parce que tu sais qui sera ma première supposition. »

Harry se tenait silencieux, se demandant oui ou non il devait le lui dire, même s'il savait à qui elle pensait déjà.

Hermione perdit patience. « Est-ce-»

« Ne le dit pas à voix haute, » supplia Harry. « Si c'est celui à qui tu penses alors oui. Penses-tu que quelqu'un d'autre le sait? »

"J'en doute. Sauf si tu le dis à quelqu'un d'autre ce qui s'est passé au cours de cette partie de baguette. Je vous ai soigneusement regardé tous les deux en classe aujourd'hui. »

Harry ferma les yeux et grinça des dents. « Et? »

« Et si c'est ce qui te rend heureux, alors je suis heureuse pour toi. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise. « Tu ne vas pas me dire que je suis fou? »

« Pas plus dingue que moi pour être avec Ron, » rit-elle. Il se mit à rire aussi. « Mais Harry, si quelque chose ce passe, tu ferais mieux de le dire toi-même à Ron. Ne le laisses pas l'apprendre à travers des rumeurs et des insinuations. »

Harry hocha la tête. "Oui, tu as raison. Mais je veux voir ce qui se passera tout d'abord ce soir. Cela pourrait être une grosse blague sur moi, pour autant que je sache. » Il soupira. « Ce serait terrible. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent et réfléchirent sur une potentielle humiliation.

« Hermione? »

« Oui, Harry? »

"Un mois auparavant, je n'aurais jamais envisagé rencontrer un garçon, encore moins _lui_. Et maintenant, je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à lui. »

Hermione sourit doucement. « Pour ce que ça vaut, je pense que c'est peut-être mutuel. »

〪o 〫O〬 o〭

* * *

Voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu autant qu'à moi.

Ne me tuez pas. Je sais que vous attendiez tous le rendez-vous de nos deux tourtereaux, mais cela est prévu pour le prochain. Donc, je vous à la prochaine.

Review ?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nom du chapitre :**__ Le rendez-vous._

_Disclaimer : C'est une **traduction**_, je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fic, seulement la traductrice. Tout le crédit revient à Reverie Wilde qui a gentiment accepté de me laisser traduire.

**Note de la traductrice :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Les chapitres se corsent et sont assez dur à traduire mais je m'en sort, plutôt bien.

**Note 2 : **Je ne fais pas de RAR, mais je répond directement en PM au reviewer. Mais je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review, même les guests.

Je remercie ma bêta Hogwart's Power pour sa correction :)

_**Je vous dis bonne lecture.**_

* * *

30 octobre 1998

Harry arriva sept minutes avant dix heures à la tour d'astronomie, mais Draco était déjà là. Il était appuyé contre la balustrade, regardant le ciel nuageux. Il y avait une bouteille et un petit paquet enveloppé sur le sol à côté de lui. Harry prit un moment pour admirer sa forme par derrière. Le blond portait un jean foncé et une chemise en soie bleu marine déboutonnée vers le haut. La nuit était un peu fraîche et Harry regretta de ne pas porter des manches longues alors que Draco en portait. Il devrait se rappeler de jeter un sort de réchauffement, une fois qu'il aurait mis en place leurs friandises.

"Pas d'étoiles ce soir,» dit Draco sans se retourner.

Harry se demanda maladroitement s'il devait juste déballer le panier qu'il tenait ou s'il devait rejoindre Draco à la rambarde. Il opta pour déballer le panier.

Il mit une couverture au sol et s'assit. Il commença à prendre les articles du panier. Les elfes de maison avaient préparé une variété de pains et de fromages, du pudding et des fruits, notamment les fraises qu'avait demandé Harry en dernière minute. Les elfes de maison auraient fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Et même si, normalement, il n'en profitait pas davantage, il voulait que cette soirée se passe bien.

Les doutes envahirent les pensées d'Harry alors qu'il plaçait la tarte à la mélasse, la crème au citron et les petits pains écossais sur la couverture. Il leva les yeux vers Draco, mais celui-ci n'avait pas bougé ou dit quoi quoi que ce soit d'autre. Dans l'imagination du pire pour Harry, Draco allait lui dire que tout cela était un gros malentendu. Ou pire, une astuce pour se venger d'Harry pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait au fil des ans. Ou peut-être qu'il avait simplement changé d'avis et qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment laisser tomber facilement Harry.

Harry soupira doucement quand il eut terminé sa tâche et attendit patiemment que Draco daigne faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Enfin, Draco se pencha pour ramasser la bouteille et le paquet et se dirigea vers Harry.

"C'est quoi tout ça?"

«Je ne voulais pas venir les mains vides», répondit Harry.

Draco sourit et s'assit en face de Harry avec les différents mets entre eux. C'était un peu sombre dans la tour, donc Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans le panier. Il n'avait pas demandé pour eux, mais il lui semblait avoir vu des bougies à l'intérieur. Il en sortit une grosse avec deux mèches et la posa sur le sol de pierre, loin de la couverture inflammable.

«Incendio». La bougie s'alluma, éclairant la pièce et le visage de Draco. Doucement révélé par la lumière de la bougie, Draco donna une vision. Mi-ange, mi-libertin.

«Dois-je poser la première question?" demanda Draco.

Harry aimait ce jeu. Il gardait la conversation en mouvement et aucun sujet semblait être tabou. Il se détendit un peu à la suggestion de Draco et hocha en approbation.

"Je peux t'embrasser maintenant?"

Les papillons qui voletaient doucement à l'intérieur de lui, soudainement battaient frénétiquement. Immédiatement, la fréquence cardiaque d'Harry augmenta. Tant et si bien qu'il avait peur que Draco l'entende d'où il était assis. La question des intentions de Draco fit tendre encore plus Harry qu'il ne l'avait été avant. Dans son esprit, la soirée devait se passer lentement et il était complètement pris au dépourvu.

"Tu vois, j'ai beaucoup pensé pour cette soirée, et je crains d'être désireux qu'à la fin de la soirée je puisses me rendre à la partie de baguette», expliqua Draco. "Mais je ne veux pas me précipiter."

Il avait un sens. Obtenir le baiser pour qu'ils puissent se concentrer sur le reste de la soirée. Harry hocha la tête.

"Très bien", répondit-il d'une voix haletante.

"Oui?" Draco semblait sincèrement surpris. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé d'embrasser Harry, celui-ci n'avait été pas prêt. Draco rampa vers le brun, faisant le tour de la nourriture et s'assit à côté de Harry. Il trouva que lui-même était plutôt nerveux.

Harry était plus qu'inquiet qu'il ne l'avait été avant son premier baiser. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que Draco cherche enfin le contact. Quand ses lèvres pulpeuses et souples touchèrent celles d'Harry, celui-ci sentit comme une prise électrique passait. Ça lui était déjà arrivé quelques fois chez les Dursley de ressentir cela dans d'autre circonstance, mais là en ce moment même le bourdonnement dans tout son corps, n'était pas tout à fait désagréable. Embrasser Draco lui donnait cette sensation.

Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, et Draco avait à peine séparé ses lèvres, mais il était l'un des plus doux baisers qu'Harry avait pu goûter. Ils se séparèrent et se penchèrent légèrement vers l'arrière afin d'évaluer la réaction de l'autre.

Se penchant en avant une fois encore, Harry captura la bouche de Draco. Encore une fois, il était relativement court, les lèvres juste à peine ouvertes. Même pas digne du mot « bécots ». Mais c'était suffisant pour obtenir la curiosité de leurs systèmes.

Draco rampa vers l'autre côté et sauta sur une fraise qu'il mit dans sa bouche. Harry savait qu'il devait avoir l'expression la plus ridicule sur son visage, mais il s'en foutait pas mal. Draco lui souriait, ayant l'air lui-même un peu dérangé. Harry décida que c'était son tour de poser une question.

"Alors, tes amis savent que tu es ici?" Harry ramassa un morceau de fromage, le renifla, puis le remit à sa place, pensant qu'il pourrait lui donner mauvaise haleine. Au lieu de cela, il tira un petit bouquet de raisins et commença à les manger.

"Non, ils sont trop occupés avec leur parti. Qu'en est-il des tiens?"

"Hermione sait."

"Tu l'as dit à Granger?" Draco se redressa un peu plus droit. «Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?"

«Je ne lui ai pas dit. Elle l'a deviné», dit Harry. "Eh bien, je lui ai dit ce que je t'avais dit à la deuxième partie de baguette. Mais elle est très observatrice. Cependant," dit Harry en riant. "Je suppose que c'était assez évident. Pour elle, de toute façon."

"Et tu es quand même venu?"

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"Je suis sûr qu'elle t'a fait le discours du _« il est mal, reste loin de lui »_ »

«Pas du tout», lui dit Harry. «Elle était vraiment très favorable. De tout cela. C'est Ron qui va être une autre histoire," Harry rit, mais il n'était pas du tout impatient pour cette conversation avec lui.

"Que penses-tu de ce que va dire Pansy? Ou Blaise?" interrogea Harry.

"Oh, Pansy le sait. Elle ne le sait pas pour cette soirée. Je suis assez certain qu'elle l'a dit à Blaise. Mais il ne m'a pas poser de question."

"Je suis désolé d'avoir baisé avec elle." Harry regrettait vraiment et il voulait s'excuser.

«Je n'avais pas de réclamation sur toi, ou elle. Surtout à ce moment-là. Je ne pouvais pas justifier d'être en colère contre l'un de vous quand je pouvais à peine m'avouer à moi-même que j'avais envie de toi."

"Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire," compatit Harry.

Avec un regard qui pourrait épingler Harry en place, Draco aborda le sujet qu'Harry espérait ne jamais arriver.

«As-tu vraiment appelé Pansy par mon nom?"

Même à la lumière d'une bougie, les rougeurs de Harry étaient évidentes. Ces putains de papillons en lui étaient de retour.

"Uh, huh,» murmura Harry. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière. Ses intentions envers Draco ont été verbalisées. Il avait pensé à Draco dans les affres de la passion et il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Harry avait pensé baiser Draco. Et Draco le savait maintenant, tout du moins.

Jusque-là, ils pourraient prétendre que c'était plutôt innocent. Même les baisers. Ils pourraient être considérés comme expérimentaux. Une curiosité.

Heureusement, Draco changea de sujet.

"As-tu fait quelque chose à Blaise pour le rendre en retard en classe aujourd'hui?"

Harry sourit. "J'ai réussi à lancer une rumeur que McGonagall voulait le voir avant le cours."

"Mais McGonagall n'était pas à l'école aujourd'hui."

"Oui, c'était assez intelligent, hein?" dit Harry. "Au moment où il s'est rendu compte, il était en retard en classe et j'ai déjà pris son siège. Désolé pour les dix points."

Draco hocha la tête. "Pas mal. Assez Serpentard venant de toi."

Ils continuèrent de grignoter le pique-nique devant eux, parlant en même temps. De temps en temps une brise soufflait à travers la tour, faisant vaciller la bougie. Harry commençait à avoir froid, alors il lança un sort de réchauffement sur eux. Après un court moment, Draco, qui était habillé correctement pour l'occasion, avait trop chaud, il retroussa donc ses manches. Inconsciemment, disant au brun à quel point il n'aimait pas le nouveau professeur de DCFM, Draco déboutonna quelques boutons de sa chemise. Dans la pénombre, sa chemise bleu marine ouverte, révéla son torse pâle nettement contrasté, distrayant Harry de la conversation.

«Quoi». Draco fronça les sourcils.

"Hein?" dit Harry, tiré de ses rêveries.

"Tu ne m'écoutais pas", accusa Draco.

«J'étais...Ton, euh ..." il fit un demi geste vers la chemise de Draco, sur le point d'expliquer sa distraction. «Ça ne fait rien. Désolé. Boisson? J'ai apporté du jus de citrouille."

Harry fouilla dans le panier et en sortit deux verres et une petite bouteille de jus de citrouille.

"Oh, j'oubliais," dit Draco, qui s'étendit derrière lui. «J'ai apporté du vin. Et ça». Il tendit le paquet à Harry qu'il avait repéré plus tôt.

"Je pense que je vais passer l'alcool, merci. Mais qu'est ce que c'est?" demanda-t-il à Draco.

«Ce n'est pas grand chose. Juste quelque chose que j'ai pensé que tu pourrais utiliser. Ouvre-le." Draco s'installa alors qu'il regardait Harry. Appuyé sur un coude, il était couché sur le côté et étendit ses jambes.

Harry enleva les emballages et trouvé un journal dans une boîte avec une plume simple, mais élégante.

"Un journal?" Harry était perplexe.

«Oui, mais c'est spécial." Draco sourit. «C'est un Journal Vérité."*

"Oh. Comment est-il différent de n'importe quel autre journal?" Harry se demandait pourquoi quelqu'un ne noterait pas la vérité dans leur propre journal. Tous les journaux n'étaient-ils pas tous essentiellement la vérité? Ou seulement la version de l'auteur de ceux-ci.

"Il n'enregistrera pas n'importe quoi, mais la vérité absolue. Par exemple, si tu écrivais quelque chose du genre, par exemple, que tu es arrivé ici ce soir à minuit. Mais que tu étais vraiment ici juste avant dix heures. Le journal corrigera ce que tu as écrit."

«Mais pourquoi devrais-je ou quelqu'un, écrire quelque chose qui n'était pas vrai dans mon ou leur journal?"

«Parfois, les gens ne sont pas toujours certain que la vérité. Les gens se mentent à eux-mêmes tout le temps", expliqua Draco. "Ce journal n'est pas pour les peines de cœur. Ce sera brutalement honnête avec toi. Tu peux apprendre des choses sur toi-même que tu ne veux pas admettre, donc fait attention à ce que tu écris."

"Pourquoi me le donner?" Harry sourit. "Tu crois que je mens à moi-même?"

Secouant la tête, Draco répondit: «Non, mais je pense que tu ne veux pas admettre que ce que tout le monde attend de toi n'est pas ce que tu veux vraiment de la vie. Pour toi-même. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait t'aider."

Harry était touché. La plupart des gens étaient en faveur de sa décision de devenir un Auror. C'était presque une certitude, compte tenu de qui il était. Mais au plus profond de lui-même, il n'était pas sûr de ses motivations. Draco les avait mis en doute la nuit de leur première rencontre dans la tour d'astronomie. Il y avait de nombreuses décisions et les chemins qu'Harry prenait, c'était parce qu'il pensait qu'il devait le faire. Draco lui avait fait tout remettre en question.

«Merci», sourit Harry.

"Mais tu dois utiliser cette plume," l'avertit Draco. «C'est la combinaison qui fait le tour. C'est tout simplement un journal avec une plume régulière."

Voulant le remercier avec plus de mots, Harry débattit ses actions trop longtemps et le moment passa. Il se racla la gorge et prit une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

«Alors, je me demandais," Harry commença une nouvelle ligne de pensée. "As-tu l'intention d'aller à la fête de Mascarade demain soir?"

Le coin gauche de la bouche de Draco se leva. "Tu me demandes si j'y vais ou d'y aller avec toi?"

"Euh, les deux, je suppose."

"Et tu penses être prêt pour cela?" demanda Draco, sincèrement.

"Je pensais que, puisque nous porterions des masques, personne ne saura qui nous sommes», expliqua Harry.

"Mes cheveux sont assez distinctif. Maintenant que j'y pense, les tiens aussi."

«J'y ai travaillé sur les miens, les transfigurant pour la semaine passée. Jusqu'ici, j'ai tourné au bleu, brun clair et bouclés et blonds fraise", dit Harry fièrement. «Je pourrais faire les tiens aussi. Ou bien te montrer les sorts que j'ai utilisés. Et peut-être que je pourrais porter des chaussures hautes, donc je serais grand."

Draco eut un petit rire. "Tu t'es adonné à beaucoup de réflexion. Que porterions-nous? Sauf si tu as l'intention de porter une robe, nous semblerons toujours être deux hommes."

«Je ne m'inquiète pas à ce sujet. Nous serons déguisés donc personnes ne sera qui nous sommes. Tout le monde sera déguisé. J'ai entendu des gens dire qu'ils porteraient des costumes complets. "

Draco pouvait voir que Harry était impatient d'y être. Même si techniquement, ils ne sortaient pas _encore_ ensemble, cela pourrait être un bon moyen de tester les eaux, pour ainsi dire.

"Peut-être que nous devrions nous rencontrer là-bas. Juste au cas où», proposa Draco.

«Bonne idée. Mais nous devons trouver un moyen de se reconnaître. Je pensais aller avec les cheveux blond vénitien. Et je vais porter quelque chose peut-être. Comme une rose bleue."

«Comme rose bleue, ou une rose bleue. Je vais avoir besoin de savoir. Je ne veux certainement pas pour ramasser la mauvaise personne», ricana Draco.

"D'accord, je porterais une rose bleue. Qu'en penses-tu?"

"Enseignes-moi comment teindre mes cheveux en bleu. Ça semble approprié si nous deux avons quelque chose de sportif bleu", suggéra Draco. Il fit une pause et sourit. "Il semblerait que nous venions de préparer notre deuxième rendez-vous."

«Ça veut dire que celui-ci est terminée?" Demanda Harry, faisant un peu la moue.

Draco tira une montre de sa poche. «C'est presque une heure." Il essaya d'étouffer un bâillement, mais il échoua.

"Vraiment?" Harry pouvait à peine croire qu'ils étaient ici depuis presque trois heures. Le temps passait aussi vite comme quand il était avec Hermione et Ron.

"Tu veux les prendre avec toi à ta Maison?" Harry fit signe à ce qui restait.

«Personne à Serpentard les mérite,» rit Draco.

Harry les fit alors disparaître et se tint pour ramasser la couverture, sur laquelle Draco était toujours couché.

"Si tu ne bouges pas, je vais te rétrécir et t'envelopper avec elle," menaça Harry.

Draco se leva à contrecœur et aida Harry à plier la couverture et la remettre à sa place. Quand ils se rapprochèrent pour maintenir les extrémités ensemble, Draco eut l'occasion d'embrasser Harry une fois de plus.

Comme avant, Draco donna un baiser doux et gentil. Mais il donna un petit geste de la langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Harry. Il sentait l'incertitude d'Harry et ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Draco fut soulagé quand le Gryffondor accepta l'échange. La paire se détendit dans le baiser pendant quelques instants, puis se séparèrent.

Ils quittèrent la Tour ensemble. Harry avec sa couverture, le panier et nouvellement acquis son journal, et Draco avec sa bouteille de vin ouverte. Il était secrètement heureux que leur soirée fut sans alcool, pour changer.

"Que vas-tu dire à tes amis demain soir?" Draco était curieux.

«Je vais probablement le dire à Mione. Elle va me faire cracher le morceau de toute façon," dit Harry en riant. «Et Ron veut que je demande à la fille de la classe de potions que j'aime." Il jeta un regard à Draco en biais.

S'arrêtant dans son élan, Draco croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda. «Suis-je la fille en potions que tu aimes?"

"Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il est plus perspicace qu'il semble être,» dit Harry.

Draco roula des yeux. «Je suppose que ça pourrait être pire. Il pourrait vraiment y avoir une fille en potions que tu aimes." Pendant une seconde, il avait l'air incertain. "Il n'y en a pas, pas vrai?"

«Non, c'est toi." Harry hésita, puis posa une question qui lui tournait dans tête depuis le matin après la deuxième partie de la baguette. «Draco? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là? Lors de la deuxième partie. Je me souviens t'avoir dit que ... tu es beau." Il rougit et se mit à mâcher l'ongle de son pouce. "Mais quand nous nous sommes réveillés, tu semblais fâché contre moi, et bien, je me trouvais au-dessus de toi ..."

Draco sourit. «Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas?" Harry secoua la tête. "Tu, euh, m'a mis dans un bel état, et ensuite tu as perdu connaissance sur moi. Tu m'as laissé plus que frustré», ricana Draco.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent. «Tu veux dire, je t'ai touché ou quelque chose ?"

"Plus comme pressé contre moi,» rit Draco. «Tu étais complètement ivre .Tout cela était très bâclé».

«Désolé,» dit Harry timidement.

«Ne le sois pas. C'était plutôt sexy. Et puis j'étais sûr que tu penchais vers les garçons, au moins moi. J'ai juste attendu mon temps, en attendant que tu viennes."

"C'est correct si ça va lentement?"

"Ça vaut la peine d'attendre, Potter," sourit Draco, taquinant Harry.

Ils marchèrent sur un escalier qui se déplaça de façon inattendue vers la droite et les déposa dans un couloir sombre.

" Foutu escaliers," maudit Draco.

«Chut, t'entends cela?" Murmura Harry. "Quelqu'un est dans le coin."

Le couple se tenait silencieusement, s'efforçant d'écouter. Des faibles gémissements provenaient de la section la plus noire du château. Harry se retourna pour regarder Draco mais il ne put voir que son faible aperçu grâce à la lumière de la fenêtre à proximité.

"Oh, oui," cria une petite voix. "C'est bon."

Harry et Draco réalisèrent que c'était probablement une paire de la partie de baguette de Serpentard qui prenait du plaisir. Ils se gelèrent sur place par les murmures et des chuchotements.

Peu à peu, les gémissements devinrent plus forts et Harry reconnut la voix de Luna. Ni lui, ni Draco étaient destinés à espionner, mais la curiosité et un peu de voyeurisme les gardaient là, debout à l'écoute du corridor.

Dans son aigu, la voix chantante de Luna invita son partenaire, lui apporter le plaisir ultime.

"Oh mon Dieu, oui." La voix de Luna haletait. "Neville, je vais jouir. Ne t'arrêtes pas."

Une autre voix, sans doute Neville grogna en réponse.

Se sentant plus qu'un peu honteux, Harry voulait partir, mais il avait peur que Luna et Neville entendent leurs pas. Et certes, il était allumé.

"Oh, oui!" cria Luna fortement arrivée à son apogée.

"Est-ce que je fais ça bien?" demanda Neville, timidement.

«Étonnamment," répondit Luna, toujours haletante.

"Peux-tu, euh, tu sais, faire quelque chose pour moi?" gémit Neville.

«Bien sûr», répondit Luna. "Mais d'abord, permets-moi de mettre en place un sort de silence, de sorte que les garçons à l'écoute ne puissent plus entendre."

Harry et Draco haletèrent et se regardèrent l'un et l'autre dans la surprise, mais il faisait trop sombre. Draco attrapa la main de Harry et le traîna à sa suite, courant dans l'autre sens du couloir. Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire à la panique de Draco.

Ils n'avaient pas couru très loin, quand Draco s'arrêta et poussa Harry contre un mur, passant ses doigts dans la crinière épaisse et sombre. Sa bouche s'écrasa durement sur celle d'Harry. Sa langue était inflexible dans l'antre béante de Harry. Mais après le choc initial passé, Harry y répondit, et s'efforça de prendre le dessus.

Poussant fermement les épaules de Draco, Harry essaya d'alléger la pression sur les lèvres écrasante de Draco. Il empoigna les cheveux de Draco et le tira assez loin pour se donner une marge de manœuvre. Harry tourna de manière à ce que le dos de Draco soit maintenant sur le mur, couvrant ainsi pleinement la bouche de Draco avec la sienne. Il glissa sa langue dans l'antre du blond et il ralentit le rythme. Il permit alors à Draco d'approfondir à sa guise.

Harry relâcha les cheveux de Draco et glissa sa main dans son cou, la passant sur la clavicule, puis dans la chemise ouverte qu'Harry avait lorgné plus tôt. Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement la peau tendue. Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle n'était pas aussi impeccable comme il l'avait imaginé. Harry aimait savoir que Draco n'était pas aussi parfait qu'il semblait l'être. Peut-être, de cette façon, Draco serait capable de voir au-delà de tous les défauts de Harry.

Ils continuèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus assez d'oxygène pour respirer. Ne voulant perdre connaissance, Draco rompit le baiser et toucha le front de Harry, haletant.

"Penses-tu que Luna savait que c'était nous?" souffla Harry .

"Impossible de penser là" haletait Draco. "Tout le sang est encore dans mon cerveau."

Dans un état similaire, Harry rit doucement.

«Putain, Potter. Tu es bon. Je pense que ce n'est certainement pas la peine d'attendre."

Ils restèrent dans leur positon initial quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que leur respiration soit redevenue normale.

"Je suppose que nous devrions appeler cela une nuit," dit finalement Harry.

"Ouais," Draco convenu. "Rendez-vous demain soir." Il était encore un peu dans les vapes par session des baisers alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Harry se pencha pour récupérer le panier, la couverture et le journal qu'il avait laissé tomber quand Draco l'avait claqué contre le mur. S'il avait des doutes quant aux intentions de Draco envers lui, maintenant ils avaient tous disparu. Rêveusement à travers le château, Harry fit son chemin de retour à Gryffondor pour trouver Hermione qui l'attendait.

Bien sûr.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je vous dis à la prochaine.

**Note de la traductrice :** Eh bien voilà nous y sommes. Le rendez-vous que vous attendiez tous. J'espère qu'il vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche pour les prochains événements.

Review ?


End file.
